FIC Adaptada Nice Girls Don't Have Fangs
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Quando a bibliotecária de crianças e auto-proclamada boa garota Bella Swan é demitida pela sua chefe bestial e lhe são entregues 25 dólares em batatas em vez de uma indenização, ela se joga na bebida de uma forma que tem tudo para se tornar lenda...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Nice Girls Don't Have Fangs.  
**Autora:** Molly Harper.  
**Adaptadora:** Jennifer.  
**Shipper:**Edward e Bella.  
**Gênero:** Romance, comédia, lemons, drama.  
**Censura: NC-18.  
Sinopse:**Talvez fosse o talão de brindes do Shenanigans que a colocara na borda. Quando a bibliotecária de crianças e auto-proclamada boa garota Bella Swan é demitida pela sua chefe bestial e lhe são entregues 25 dólares em batatas em vez de uma indenização, ela se joga na bebida de uma forma que tem tudo para se tornar lenda em Half Moon Hollow. No caminho para casa, ela é confundida com um veado, baleada, e deixada para morrer. E graças ao misterioso estranho que ela conheceu enquanto bebia cocktails de cores neon, ela acorda com uma sede de sangue decididamente nada elegante.  
Bella é agora a mais recente destinatária de uma cesta de presente do Comitê de Recepção dos Recentemente Não-Mortos, e levara algum tempo para ela se acostumar ao seu estilo de vida pós-vida. A sua tia favorita recentemente falecida é agora a sua companheira de quarto fantasmagórica. Ela tem que fingir que respira e tem que suportar as horas do dia para evitar revelar o seu segredo para a família. Ela é forçada a abandonar a sua favorita cozinha caseira sulista por bolsas de O negativo. Seu relacionamento com o seu sexy e mercurial criador vampiro continua quente e frio. E como se tudo isso não bastasse, parece que alguém em Half Moon Hollow está tentando incriminá-la por uma série de assassinatos de vampiros. O que uma boa garota não-morta deve fazer?

~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~

**Cesta Oferecida pela Comissão de Recepção aos Recentemente Não-Mortos, Kentucky Branch (EUA).**

_"Uma cópia de O Guia para os recentemente não-mortos."_

_"Protetor Solar com fator de protecção solar 500."_

_"Suplementos de ferro."_

_"Os números de todos os bancos de sangue amigos de vampiros da área"_

_"Seis embalagens de sangue artificial tipo 0."_

_"Uma garrafa de proteínas de plasma."_

_"Fio dental."_

~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~

Hey, essa é mais uma das minhas histórias. Eu particularmente sou apaixonada por ela. Tem drama, comedia, lemons...

Espero que gostem, vou postar o primeiro capitulo hoje, mas o próximo só com reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

**_Vampirismo: (n) 1. A condição de ser um vampiro, marcada pela necessidade de ingerir sangue e pela extrema vulnerabilidade à luz do sol. 2. O ato de depender de outros para ganho financeiro ou emocional. 3. Uma gigante dor no traseiro_.**

Eu sempre fui uma daquelas garotas copo-meio-cheio.

O olhar irritado de Gary, o barman de peito largo do Shenanigans, disse-me que, primeiro, eu tinha dito isso em voz alta, e segundo, ele simplesmente não ligava. Mas nesse ponto, eu era a única pessoa sentada no, supostamente, bar desportivo numa tarde de quarta-feira, e eu não tinha o controle cognitivo requerido para parar de falar. Portanto ele não tinha escolha senão ouvir.

Eu agarrei o que restava da minha quarta (quinta? sexta?) limonada elétrica*.

Ela resplandeceu azul contra as luzes néon da insistentemente alegre decoração do Shenanigans, projetando uma sombra verde no pólo amarelo e branco às riscas de Gary.

— Vê este copo? Esta manhã, eu teria dito que este copo não está meio vazio. Está meio cheio. E eu estava habituada a isso. Toda a minha vida tem sido meio cheia. Meio cheia família, meio cheia vida pessoal, meio cheia carreira. Mas eu estabeleci-me assim. Eu estava habituada assim. Eu realmente disse que estava habituada a isso?

Gary, o outrora atraente jogador de futebol de ensino médio com um torso parecido com um balão que foi esvaziando deu-me um olhar severo por cima do copo que estava enxugando. — Já acabou com isso?

Eu bebi a vodca aguada e o licor azul do meu copo, estremecendo conforme o álcool alcançava meu estômago. O melhor para fazer uma boa aparência.

Firmei-me na borda do bar em forma de anel colorido e olhei com os olhos semicerrados para os restos de gelo no copo. — E agora a minha carreira está acabada. Acabada, acabada, acabada. Completamente vazia. Como este copo.

Gary substituiu o copo vazio por outra bebida, fingiu acenar a alguém na sala de estar principal, e deixou-me com meus pensamentos.

Eu pressionei a minha testa contra a madeira fria do bar, encolhendo-me conforme relembrava o presunçoso, gato-comeu-o-canário tom que a senhora Stubblefield usou para dizer... — Bella, eu preciso falar com você em particular.

Para o resto da minha vida essas palavras iriam ecoar através da minha cabeça como algo saído do Filme Carrie, a estranha*.

Com um alto "_ahan_", a Senhora Stubblefield fez-me sinal para deixar a minha exibição de livros de Amelia Bedelia e ir para o escritório dela. Na verdade tudo o que ela fez foi levantar as sobrancelhas. Mas a mulher tinha fobia a pinças.

Quando ela estava surpresa, zangada ou curiosa, parecia como se uma grande e cinzenta borboleta estivesse prestes a levantar vôo. Levantar as sobrancelhas era quase linguagem de sinais. A minha triste supervisora huno*apenas falava com as pessoas em particular quando estavam em graves problemas. Geralmente, ela gostava de castigar em público para:

(a) mostrar ao pessoal o quanto ela conseguia nos embaraçar se quisesse fazê-lo.  
(b) mostrar ao público como ela sofria devido aos seus incompetentes funcionários.

A senhora Stubblefield nunca foi minha fã. Começamos a nos dar mal quando eu gozei com o chapéu à Mother Goose* que ela usou para uma Toddler Story Hour*.

Eu tinha quatro anos.

Ela era o tipo de bibliotecária que tem "_Ler é para ser educacional e não divertido_" escrito em algum lugar. Ela se recusava a encomendar DVDs ou jogos de vídeo que podiam atrair "_as pessoas erradas._" - Traduzindo: "_adolescentes_." Ela permitia que houvesse alguns livros questionáveis como "_The Catcher in the Rye_"* e a série "_Harry Potter_" mas controlava quem os lia. Ela mantinha esses nomes num arquivo marcado como "_potenciais desordeiros_".

— Fecha a porta, Bella. — Ela disse, espremendo-se na sua cadeira. A senhora Stubblefield era muito grande para ela, mas recusava-se a encomendar outra. Uma pequena parte de mim desfrutava com o seu desconforto enquanto me preparava para uma palestra sobre os livros apropriados para serem exibidos na Semana dos Livros Proibidos ou sobre o porquê de não precisarmos realmente estocar audiobooks em CD.

— Como você sabe Bella, a comissão regional cortou o nosso orçamento em vinte por cento para o próximo ano fiscal. — A senhora Stubblefield disse. — Isso deixa-nos com menos dinheiro para novas seleções e novos programas.

— Eu estou disposta a desistir do teatro de fantoches às quintas. — Ofereci.

Eu secretamente odiava "Cowboy Bob and his puppets". Tenho um problema com fantoches.

— Receio que seja mais sério do que isso, Bella. — A senhora Stubblefield disse, com os seus olhos voando para a porta de vidro atrás de mim. — Nós temos que reduzir as despesas com os salários também. Receio que não podemos continuar a dispor de um diretor de serviços juvenis. Vamos ter que te deixar ir.

Talvez alguns de vocês tenham visto isso chegando, mas eu não vi. Eu tirei o meu mestrado em Ciências Bibliotecárias sabendo que voltaria para a "_minha_" biblioteca apesar disso significar ter que trabalhar com a senhora Stubblefield. Fui eu quem estabeleceu o clube de livros da biblioteca para recentes mães que precisavam desesperadamente sair de casa as quintas à noite para alguma conversa entre adultos.

Também sou a razão pela qual uma pequena parte da população feminina de Hollow*, agora sabe que "_Razão e Sensibilidade_" era um livro antes de ser um filme. Fui eu também quem insistiu em fazer exames às origens dos nossos convidados do "_Tempo para Histórias_", que é o porquê de Jiggles the Clown * já não ser bem-vindo. Fui eu quem passou duas semanas de joelhos arrancando a carpete de trinta e três anos da sala de leitura das crianças. Eu. Então, depois de ouvir que os meus serviços já não eram mais requeridos, eu não tive outra resposta senão.

— Huh?

— Desculpa Bella, mas não temos outra escolha. Temos de ter cuidado administrando com o dinheiro dos contribuintes. — A senhora Stubblefield disse, abanando a cabeça em um falso arrependimento. Ela tentava parecer simpática, mas as suas sobrancelhas estavam perto de dançar samba.

— A Ida está se aposentando mês que vem. — Eu disse referindo-me à antiga gerente de retorno. — Não podemos poupar o dinheiro eliminando a posição dela?

Obviamente, a senhora Stubblefield não esperava que eu argumentasse o que provou que ela nunca prestou atenção ao que eu dizia. As sobrancelhas dela deram dois batimentos, o que eu tomei como um código para "_Apenas saia quietamente_."

— Eu não compreendo. — Continuei. — As análises ao meu desempenho não têm sido nada senão positivas. A circulação juvenil aumentou trinta e dois porcento desde que fui contratada. Este lugar é toda a minha... Para o que infernos está olhando?

Virei-me para ver a enteada da senhora Stubblefield, Posey, de pé junto à mesa principal. Posey acenou, pendurando seu almoço ensacado alegremente. Algo me disse que ela não estava aqui mais cedo para um picnic com a sua madrasta malvada. Posey era literalmente uma pessoa não empregável desde que ela incendiou o "*_Pretty Paws Pet Grooming Salon_" enquanto secava o pequeno poodle de Bitty Wade. Aparentemente, esmalte para unhas em cães, secadores e raças de pêlo longo são uma combinação catastrófica. Esse foi o terceiro emprego que Posey perdeu devido a incêndios, incluindo chamas começadas com pipocas que ficaram tempo demais no microondas no Video Hut e café fervido tempo demais no Coffee Spot. Quando Posey não estava trabalhando, voltava para a casa do pai, o que também acontece de ser a casa da senhora Stubblefield. Claramente a minha chefe decidiu que podia partilhar com a Posey um bebedouro, mas não uma casa-de-banho.

Eu estava sendo substituída. Substituída por alguém que precisou de flash cards* para entender o sistema decimal de Dewey* . Substituída por alguém que odiei desde o sexto ano, quando ela escreveu o seguinte em minha homenagem: "_As rosas são vermelhas, violetas são pretas. Porque é a tua frente tão lisa como a parte de trás?_"*.

No ensino médio eu fui rotulada de "_Bella aplainada_" até o meu último ano, durante o qual finalmente me desenvolvi bastante. Relativamente à palavra "_aplainada_", acredito que tenha sido um dos amigos mais espertos da Posey que lhe mostrou como usar uma enciclopédia.

Posey viu-me e congelou num meio aceno. Proferi várias das sete palavras que não é suposto dizer numa conversa educada. A minha prestes-a-ser-ex-chefa deu um bufo indignado. — Sinceramente, Bella. Eu não posso permitir que alguém com esse tipo de linguagem trabalhe com crianças.

— Não pode me despedir. — Eu disse-lhe. — Eu vou apelar à direção da biblioteca.

— Quem é que você acha que assinou o teu aviso de rescisão? — A senhora Stubblefield disse num tom presunçoso enquanto me passava o papel.

Eu arrebatei-o da mesa. — A sua amiga, a senhora Newsome, assinou o aviso de rescisão. Não é exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Ela tinha o consentimento de todos os membros da direção. — A senhora Stubblefield disse. — Eles tiveram pena de te deixar ir, mas a verdade é que simplesmente não podemos sustentar o teu salário.

— Mas podem sustentar a Posey?

— A Posey está começando um trabalho em part-time* como secretária. Os salários não são comparáveis.

— Ela começa incendios! — Eu sibilei. — Livros tendem a ser do tipo inflamável! — Ignorando-me, a senhora Stubblefield procurou dentro de uma gaveta e removeu um envelope, o qual eu esperei que incluísse uma bela indenização e instruções detalhadas sobre como manter um seguro de saúde e alimentar um grande e feio cão sem levar para casa um salário.

A afronta final foi a senhora Stubblefield passando-me uma caixa com todos os meus objetos pessoais já embalados. Eu tropecei pela entrada em pernas que ameaçavam não conseguir me sustentar mais. Ignorei as saudações dos meus colegas, sabendo que rebentaria em lágrimas à primeira face que reconhecesse.

Entrei no meu carro, inclinei a cabeça contra o volante escaldante, e comecei a hiperventilar. Depois de cerca de uma hora disso, esfreguei a minha cara manchada na manga e abri o que pensava que fosse uma indenização. Em vez disso, um papel brilhante amarelo e branco listrado caiu no assento de passageiro, dizendo: "_Vinte e cinco dólares! E ainda batatas fritas grátis_!" em enormes letras vermelhas.

Em vez de uma indenização, eu recebi um talão de brindes para gastar no Shenanigans.

Isto originou outra hora de choro histérico. Finalmente consegui recompor-me o suficiente para sair do estacionamento da biblioteca e me dirigir para o centro comercial. Shenanigans foi um dos primeiros restaurantes grandes a vir para o Half-Moon Hollow depois da comissão do condado finalmente abrir o seu status de "seco". Depois de décadas guiando depois das linhas do condado para Maynard para comprar bebidas alcoólicas, os residentes de Half-Moon Hollow finalmente podem desfrutar de bebidas alcoólicas perto o suficiente para poder ir a pé até em casa bêbados em vez de ter de dirigir. Pessoalmente, eu acho isso reconfortante.

O condado McClure é um dos últimos condados do estado onde você ainda pode fumar legalmente em restaurantes - obrigada, produtores locais de tabaco - por isso o bar estava coberto por várias camadas de fumaça de cigarro.

Coloquei-me confortável num banco do bar, pedi algumas batatas fritas e uma grande limonada elétrica. Para aqueles não familiarizados com a bebida, imaginem um copo de Country Time* que se parece com Windex* e que faz a tua cara ficar entorpecida. Depois do talão de brindes acabar entreguei o meu Visa ao Gary, o barman, e disse-lhe para começar a contar. Eu troquei para mudslides* perto da happy hour.

Algumas pessoas do tipo "_estou muito cansado para cozinhar_" começaram a aparecer após o crepúsculo. Infelizmente, neste grupo inclui-se Mike Newton, o homem de quem os filhos loiros angelicais eu irei carregar um dia... Se eu conseguir coragem para falar com ele.

Tenho uma paixão por ele desde a escola primária, quando ele sentou aos meus pés na sala de convívio. (Obrigada, ordem alfabética.) Quando éramos crianças, ele parecia-se com Joey McIntyre do New Kids on the Block , que é como criptonita para garotas pré-adolescentes.

E o Mike foi uma das poucas pessoas que nunca me chamou de "Bella aplainada", por isso pontos dobrados para ele. Nós nos movemos em diferentes círculos. Ok, nós raramente estávamos no mesmo edifício. Ele era o adorado herói do futebol com um misterioso talento para participação em debate. Eu passei as pausas de almoço colocando livros da biblioteca nas prateleiras para ganhar pontos extras para o Clube Key.

Eu não o vi enquanto estivemos fora na universidade, mas eu gosto de pensar que significa algo o fato de nós dois termos regressado para Half-Moon Hollow. Eu gosto de pensar que ele valoriza as suas raízes e que quer retribuir à sua cidade natal. E que isso me faz menos falha por viver a menos de cinco milhas da casa dos meus pais.

Mike é um veterinário agora. Ele sustenta-se tratando de filhotes de cachorro. Eu sou uma mulher de gostos simples.

Mike sorriu-me através do bar, mas não se aproximou. O que é bom, uma vez que:

(a) ele provavelmente não se lembra do meu nome e,  
(b) eu poderia ter derretido o meu banco do bar numa poça de pessoa petulante e desempregada. Além disso, eu tenho a mesma reação aos pés do Mike desde o nosso encontro na escola primária. Totalmente aparvalhada. Não consigo dizer frases normais. Apenas sorrio, babo, e gaguejo como uma idiota... O que é basicamente o que eu estou fazendo agora.

Será que eu ainda não sofri o suficiente?

Considerei acabar com o gasto e ir para casa, mas eu não preciso adicionar "_motorista que apagou devido à bebedeira_" à minha já esfarrapada reputação. Estando encostado a uma curva da margem do rio Kentucky-Ohio, Half-Moon Hollow não é uma dessas estereotipadas cidades do Sul onde todas as pessoas conhecem todas as pessoas, nós temos um semáforo, e o nosso único policial carrega as suas balas no bolso. Tivemos o segundo semáforo instalado no ano passado. E não lhe chame de "Vale", ou irei pessoalmente te perseguir e te machucar.

Das mais ou menos dez mil pessoas que vivem nesta cidade, eu estou relacionada pelo primeiro nome com cerca de metade. E se eu não te conheço, eu conheço os teus primos. Ou os meus pais te conhecem, ou aos teus pais, ou aos pais dos teus primos. Por isso eu fui apanhada fora de guarda quando um completo estranho se materializou no banco do bar diante de mim.

— Oi. — Eu disse. Na verdade, eu penso que gritei numa voz de bêbada demasiado alta. — Isso foi... Inesperado.

— Isso geralmente é. — Disse o senhor alto, sombrio e delicioso. Ele pediu ao barman uma*Tequila Sunrise Special e foi servido em tempo recorde. Conforme eu olhava para a mancha castanha avermelhada girando no fundo do copo dele, ele perguntou-me se gostaria de outra bebida.

— Eu já estou bêbada. — Eu disse no que, estou segura, pensei que era um sussurro. — Eu provavelmente preciso trocar para café se quero ir para casa hoje à noite.

O sorriso hesitante dele mostrou perfeitos, e quase não naturais dentes brancos. Ele provavelmente é viciado em pasta branqueadora, eu pensei. Ele parecia tratar muito bem da sua pele também. Cabelo: longo, acobreado, e liso partindo de uma leve entrada em forma de v no topo da testa até o forte e quadrado queixo. Olhos: de um cinzento profundo, quase prateado, com um anel negro carvão à volta da íris. Roupa: escura, e fora de lugar na multidão do Shenanigans. Julgamento preliminar: definitivamente metrossexual, possivelmente gay, com um desejo verdadeiro por muzzarela sticks*.

— Qual é o teu nome? — O senhor delicioso perguntou, sinalizando ao barman para me trazer um café.

— Bella Swan. — Eu disse, estendendo a minha mão. Ele apertou-a com mãos que eram suaves e frias. Acho que ele deve hidratá-las como um doido. E depois comecei a balbuciar. — É alucinantemente monótono, eu sei. Porque não fico completamente aborrecida e mudo o meu último nome para Smith ou Blank? Ou porque não aperfeiçoar a coisa e me apresentar pelo meu nome do meio? Bem, alguém teria de ser maluco para apresentar seu nome do meio.

— E qual é esse? — Ele perguntou.

— Enid. — Eu respondi fazendo careta. — Graças a um parente distante. Papai pensou que seria realmente original porque ninguém mais tinha uma filha chamada Enid. Eu deduzo que não lhe ocorreu o porquê de ninguém mais ter uma filha chamada Enid. Eu acho que mamãe ainda estava alucinada por causa da epidural, porque ela concordou.

— Pureza. — Ele disse. Eu acho que olhei de soslaio para ele, porque ele repetiu. — Enid é originário do galês. Significa pureza ou alma.

— Também significa que houve muitas piadas às minhas custas quando os nossos nomes completos foram anunciados na escola. — Eu murmurei de mau humor. O café foi como uma sacudida preta e amarga no meu sistema depois dos coquetéis gelados. Eu estremeci. — As graduações foram um inferno.

Ele fez uma pausa e depois riu; uma boa explosão de honesta e alta risada. Soou enferrujada, como se ele não o tivesse feito por um tempo.

— Bella Enid Swan, o meu nome é Edward Cullen. — Ele disse. — Gostaria muito de te fazer companhia até você estar apta a dirigir até sua casa.

Gostaria de conseguir lembrar-me dessa primeira conversa com Edward, mas "[O Poderoso Lord Kahlua*" impede-o. Pelo que consigo me lembrar, eu dei-lhe os detalhes sangrentos da minha bebedeira. Acho que o impressionei por lhe explicar que o termo "firing" veio dos antigos clãs britânicos. Quando os anciãos de uma aldeia queriam livrar-se de alguém, em vez de o acusarem de bruxaria ou o evitarem, eles queimavam a casa do indesejado e forçavam-no a mudar-se. Eu não sei como estas coisas entram na minha cabeça, apenas acontece.

Nós eventualmente começamos a discutir literatura inglesa. Edward expressou afeição por Robert Burns*, quem eu considerei "_muito preguiçoso para escrever corretamente_". Sentiria-me mal, mas ele chamou a minha adorada Miss. Jane Austen* de uma "_solteirona reprimida e tensa_." Fui provocada. Nós declaramos uma trégua e decidimos discutir um assunto muito mais neutro, religião.

Levou várias horas, mas eu fiquei consideravelmente sóbria. Ainda assim, eu estava relutante em ir. Aqui estava uma pessoa que não me conhecia antes da minha vida virar de pernas para o ar. Ele não podia comparar a Bella de antes com a de depois. Ele não me conhecia bem o suficiente para sentir pena de mim. Ele apenas conheceu esta garota levemente embriagada que parecia diverti-lo.

E havia algo que me compelia ao meu novo amigo. As minhas terminações nervosas telegrafavam mensagens de "_Corre, estúpida, corre_!" para o meu cérebro, mas eu as ignorei. Mesmo que eu acabasse amarrada no seu calabouço no porão secreto... Bem, não é como se eu tivesse que ir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Quando o barman gritou "_Última rodada_", Edward caminhou comigo para o meu carro. Houve um segundo pouco confortável quando eu pensei (esperei) que ele me fosse beijar. Ele estava olhando para a minha boca com uma espécie de fome que me fez sentir leve e tonta. Depois de alguns segundos agonizantes, ele suspirou, abriu a porta do meu carro e desejou-me boa noite.

Eu dirigi lentamente ao longo da Rota 161, ponderando acerca da indiferença do meu camarada de bebida. Será que eu alguma vez fui do tipo de garota que se consegue num bar? Bem, não. Eu sou a designada garota camarada. Se eu tivesse uma moeda por cada vez que já ouvi as palavras "_Eu não quero arruinar a nossa amizade_", eu não estaria dirigindo um carro com uma sinistra luz piscante de "verificar motor."

Conforme passava a estrada da Grande Estação, o gosto de café e mudslides borbulharam no fundo da minha garganta com velocidade assustadora. Eu arrotei essência de Kahlua e murmurei. — Ótimo, vou acabar a noite vomitando.

Em seguida o motor da Big Bertha* fez um barulho e morreu. — Aw, merda. — Eu gemi, batendo minha cabeça contra o volante.

Eu não estava deleitada com a ideia de andar sozinha à noite na proverbial e escura estrada. Mas Half-Moon Hollow tem duas garagens de reboque, e ambas fecham às oito da noite. Eu não tinha muita escolha. Além disso, havia a hipótese de eu ainda ter álcool no meu sistema, por isso chamar a polícia ou AAA não era uma grande ideia.

Sendo assim, saí do meu carro, resmungando acerca de máquinas inúteis e vingança com um maçarico. Eu estava calçando sandálias abertas nos dedos do pé, sapatos muito sensíveis quando alguém caminha vagarosamente para um maníaco habitante dos bosques que empunha um machado. Passei cada passo chutando pedaços de cascalho fora dos meus sapatos, sabendo que estavam formando um impenetrável cimento cinzento entre os meus dedos.

Passei por conjuntos de lírios selvagens à beira da estrada, os seus lábios laranja fechados contra a noite, as cabeças pesadas deixando rastos de orvalho nos meus jeans. Para melhorar a minha noite eu ia ter que procurar carrapatos, em mim mesma quando chegasse a casa.

A única coisa ao meu favor era uma boa visão noturna. Pelo menos eu pensava assim até que caí de cara numa vala.

— Seriamente? — Gritei para o céu. — Qual é!

Limpando a lama da minha cara e as pedras cravadas nos meus joelhos, dei mais uso criativo àquelas sete palavras que não se dizem em companhia educada.

Luzes passaram por mim. Girei na direção do barulho de um automóvel, perguntando-me se era sensato acenar e pedir ajuda. Sem aviso, senti um quente soco no meu lado. Meus pulmões estavam queimando. Eu não conseguia pegar um fôlego. Pressionei a mão contra as minhas costelas e senti jorros quentes de sangue derramando-se na grama.

— Aw, merda. — Foi tudo o que consegui antes de voltar a cair na vala.

Você está provavelmente perguntando o que me aconteceu. Eu certamente o fiz. Na escuridão que me embalou como algodão quente e molhado, eu pensei "_Foi isso? Foi isso toda a minha vida? Eu nasço. Tenho uma pouco afortunada época de permanentes. Sou despedida. E morro_?"

Lembro de ter pena de não ser capaz de me despedir da minha família ou pelo menos de dar a Mike Newton um beijo que o deixaria inconsolável no meu funeral. Também sentia muito sobre minha última escolha de palavras.

Em seguida o filme começou. Toda aquela coisa de luz no fim do túnel é uma alucinação, mas os sobreviventes de experiências de quase-morte não estão mentindo quando dizem que a sua vida passa à frente dos seus olhos. É como um filme completo em alta velocidade com os pontos altos da sua vida e música. A minha banda sonora foi como uma versão de música ambiente de "Butterfly Kisses", o que é algo que eu levarei para o túmulo.

Os flashbacks de "_Isso é a sua vida_" permitem que você veja a si mesmo nascendo e morrendo e todos os momentos entre isso. Sentanda na igreja com tortuosos trajes justos, os primeiros dias de escola, as dormidas fora de casa, acampamentos, natais, aniversários, exames finais, cada precioso momento de tempo passando por você, mesmo conforme os tenta alcançar e segurar. Alguns momentos que preferia esquecer, tais como vomitar no carro da auto-escola ou quando faltou ao funeral do seu avô para ir ao parque aquático com os teus amigos. (_Eu prometo que explico isto mais tarde_.)

Perto do fim do meu filme, observei-me conversando com Edward e desejei ter tido mais tempo com ele. Vi-nos deixando o bar e o meu carro indo para casa. Tive uma vista de perto de Bud "Wiser" McElray conduzindo o seu surrado caminhão vermelho pela rodovia, cerca de duas milhas atrás de mim, bebendo a sua favorita Bud Light . Vi o meu magistral uso de obscenidades enquanto saía do meu carro parado, o Bud atrás de mim. Vi a mim mesma caindo de cara na vala - o que, eu tenho que admitir fez rir até a mim. Houve um grande foco conforme o Bud apanhou a minha forma arqueada e lamacenta nos seus faróis.

— Oh, vamos lá. — Murmurei para a tela à medida que Bud alcançava o rifle debaixo do seu assento.

— Pode ser um veado com oito chifres. — Bud murmurou, baixando a janela do lado do passageiro. Outro foco na cara do Bud enquanto ele semicerrou os olhos em concentração. O dedo dele apertou o gatilho. Gritei para a tela conforme me via cair de joelhos, proferindo o meu "oh-tão-auspicioso" epitáfio, e caí de volta para a vala. Acreditando que errou a sua vítima, Bud ligou o caminhão e afastou-se.

Eu gritei. — Ele pensou que eu era um fodido veado?

Então, assim foi como eu morri. Um bêbado conduzia pela Rota 161 e decide fazer uma desde-o-caminhão caça ao veado. Em vez de um bom veado para pôr na sua parede, ele disparou numa recentemente despedida, e _demasiado sóbria para morrer_bibliotecária.

No cinema do meu cérebro prestes a morrer, o filme sobre os pontos altos da minha vida chegou ao fim. Eu estava fria e cansada.

E depois eu acordei como um dos não-mortos.

* Bebida que leva vodca, suco de limão, etc.  
* Referência a um filme de terror "Carrie" de 1976, baseado num livro de Stephen King. Conta a história de uma adolescente que é gozada na escola e descobre que tem poderes que se manifestam quando fica zangada.  
* Mother Goose é uma famosa figura da literatura de contos de fadas e rimas infantis. É geralmente representada em ilustrações como uma mulher idosa com um alto chapéu, mas é também representada como um ganso.  
* Toddler Story Hour - Hora para ler histórias às crianças.  
* The Catcher in the Rye - (O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio) é um romance do escritor americano J. D. Salinger.  
*Deriva do fato de viverem em Half-Moon Hollow.  
* Palhaço que anima festas de crianças.  
*Algo como um cabeleireiro para animais de estimação.  
* Cartas para ensinar às crianças certas palavras.  
* Sistema de classificação de documentos desenvolvido por Melvil Dewey em 1876.  
* No original é uma rima: "Roses are red, violets are black. Why is your front as flat as your back?"  
* Meio período.  
* Tipo de limonada.  
* Marca de limpa-vidros de cor azul clara.  
*Tipo de bebida.  
*Tequila com suco de laranja e gelo.  
* Entrada servida em alguns restaurantes e bares.  
* Marca de licor.  
*Poeta escocês.  
* Escritora inglesa.  
* Do original Big Bertha que se refere a um pesado canhão construído e utilizado pela Alemanha na Segunda Guerra Mundial, ela compara o carro com o canhão.

Então, o que acharam?

Edward aparecendo logo no primeiro capitulo, e o final?

Posto o próximo com reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 .

_Bem-vindo ao fascinante mundo dos não-mortos! Por favor, use este guia como referência à medida que dá os seus primeiros passos para a eternidade. Dentro deste irá encontrar informação sobre a nutrição vampírica, relacionamentos e segurança. Mas antes de aprender acerca do seu futuro, uma palavrinha acerca do nosso passado_...

**Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos"**.

Depois de milhares de anos agindo debaixo dos narizes mortais, A Grande Revelação dos Vampiros de 2000 não foi resultado de uma exposição televisiva, de uma descoberta médica ou de uma entrevista a um vampiro tagarela. Foi de uma ação judicial.

Alguns dos não-mortos escolhem continuar vivendo a sua vida original, continuando a trabalhar, pagando impostos, etc. Em 1999, um recentemente transformado consultor fiscal de Milwaukee chamado Arnie Frink quis continuar a trabalhar para a firma "Jacobi, Miers and Leptz."

Mas o representante dos recursos humanos, tão ignorante como o resto do mundo quanto à existência de vampiros, recusou-se a permitir ao Arnie manter o horário da noite.

Arnie arranjou um companheiro vampiro com um diploma em medicina de 200 anos atrás para lhe diagnosticar porfiria, uma dolorosa alergia à luz do sol, mas o malvado representante dos Recursos Humanos não podia ser convencido. Mesmo deixando o seu apartamento antes do pôr-do-sol Arnie ficava com queimaduras de segundo grau e um odor corporal similar ao de pêlo de cão queimado, era esperado que ele cumprisse horário de banqueiro. O senhor Jacobi era um pouco paranóico com a segurança do escritório. Isto impediu Arnie de fazer uma vida (por assim dizer) e interferiu com a sua busca por felicidade. Então o Arnie fez o que qualquer viril americano faria. Ele processou.

Quando o argumento de discriminação por causa da alergia não impressionou o júri, um Arnie coberto de protetor solar surtou no tribunal e exigiu que o seu advogado fosse despedido para que ele pudesse representar a si mesmo. Quando o indignado advogado se foi, Arnie declarou que era um vampiro, com uma condição médica que o impedia de trabalhar durante o dia, tornando-o assim sujeito do "*American with Disabilities Act."

Depois de Arnie ser levado embora por homens vestidos de branco, os seus sinais vitais foram verificados, e os médicos notaram que o coração dele não batia. Além disso, ele mordeu uma enfermeira que tentou tirar a sua temperatura retal, mas eu acho que podemos concordar que essa foi merecida.

Após extensas avaliações psicológicas, os médicos concordaram que era possível Arnie estar dizendo a verdade. Mas eles não estavam dispostos a pô-lo por escrito.

Após vários recursos demorados, Arnie ganhou o seu processo e recebeu um acordo, horário noturno e uma entrevista com a Barbara Walters. A comunidade internacional de vampiros estava irritada e votou formalmente para tê-lo estacado num monte ao amanhecer. Mas depois da explosão da mídia (_e da explosão do "eu-bem-que-avisei" dos loucos da conspiração na internet_.), a maior parte dos vampiros percebeu que deveriam ter revelado-se um século atrás. Se por nada mais, ao menos poderíamos todos ter evitado o movimento gótico.

Um seleto contingente de vampiros antigos do outro lado do globo notificou oficialmente as Nações Unidas sobre sua presença na Terra e pediu que os governos de todo o mundo os reconhecessem. Eles também pediram certa indulgência em certas questões como médica, legal e fiscal que surgiram. Vampiros tendem a jogar fora recibos.

O primeiro ano foi o caos. Multidões enfurecidas, forquilhas, todo esse negócio.  
O governo federal emitiu um toque de recolher obrigatório ao anoitecer. O Hipermercado Wal-Mart começou a vender "_Kits de Defesa de Casas contra Vampiros_.", que incluíam água benta; cruzes; estacas; bastões, e um livro de rápidas bênçãos para repelir vampiros de sua porta. O fato de que esses kits fossem geralmente inúteis não me aborrecia tanto quanto a ideia de água benta sendo vendida no Wal-Mart.

Os humanos não pareciam compreender que viveram todas as suas vidas diante de vampiros e nunca perceberam, que eles nunca foram atacados antes da Exposição dos Vampiros, nunca foram ameaçados. E os vampiros consistiam numa ameaça ainda menor agora, uma vez que tinham acesso legalmente a sangue comercializado. Os vampiros nunca deixariam as filhas adolescentes deles grávidas ou agarrariam condutores do McDonald drive-thru. Infernos, vampiros eram menos perigosos do que o Bud McElray.

Porém, as casas seguras dos vampiros das maiores cidades do mundo foram incendiadas. O mesmo contingente internacional de vampiros, que chama a si mesmo de _Conselho Mundial para a Igualdade de tratamento dos Não-Mortos_, apelou aos governos por ajuda. Foram dados aos vampiros certos direitos globais em termos de defesa contra multidões enfurecidas, mas não houve um progresso real feito a nível das leis para processar essas mesmas multidões.

Em troca dos programas de assistência pública aos vampiros, o governo federal dos EUA exigiu algumas informações. De acordo com os censos, há cerca 1.3 milhões de vampiros residindo nos Estados Unidos. Claro que, apenas menos de metade dos vampiros nos EUA confiou no governo federal o suficiente para participar nos censos. De fato, os resultados mostram que dois por cento daqueles que participaram desapareceram misteriosamente enquanto realizavam as suas funções.

Os censos também mostram que 63% dos vampiros americanos vivem em grupos de três ou quatro. Isto é chamado de "aninhamento", o que os psicólogos que estudam o comportamento dos vampiros atribuem à sua necessidade de criar um vínculo com outras criaturas que partilham as suas necessidades e habilidades únicas. Eu acredito que mesmo depois da morte, nós queremos alguém que nos assegure que o nosso traseiro não pareça grande antes de sairmos de casa. Vampiros solitários tendem a viver sozinhos em casas históricas familiares... Com muitos gatos.

Poucos vampiros que participaram dos censos estavam dispostos a revelar onde obtém o seu sangue. E os que revelaram as fontes de sangue deram respostas vagas como "Doadores privados dispostos". Isso se tornou menos um problema depois das companhias inundarem o mercado de sangue artificial processado, que também pode ser comprado no Wal-Mart. Sangue sintético foi originalmente  
projetado para contrariar a diminuição de doações à Cruz Vermelha Americana e auxiliar unidades cirúrgicas militares, mas os vampiros descobriram que através deste podiam viver uma não-vida livre de violência. Isto, combinado com os bancos de sangue para vampiros vendendo meio litro de sangue humano a trinta dólares, foi mais do que suficiente para promover as primeiras interações; humano vampiro semiamigáveis.

Um inesperado efeito secundário da Grande Exposição foi o aparecimento da indústria aberto-toda-a-noite para satisfazer as necessidades dos "_americanos não-mortos_". Lojas de eletrodomésticos, serviços de entregas, gabinetes de dentistas especializados, lojas de tingimento de janelas, e, sim, empresas de impostos. Houve uma nova força de trabalho qualificada e tributável disponível para trabalhar à noite. E depois houve aquelas companhias e produtos, como o protetor solar com Fator de Proteção Solar 500 e bancos de sangue que permitiam levantamentos. O desenvolvimento económico foi incrível. A recessão de que o governo nos falou durante anos? Foi-se.

Com a realização de que a população não-morta gerava mais dinheiro, os vampiros foram relutantemente aceitos no mundo dos vivos.

Tomou-me algum tempo aprender as regras. Ok; tomou à bibliotecária dentro de mim semanas de cuidadosa e obsessiva pesquisa para aprender as regras.

Eu preferia não entrar nesse assunto. Mas aqui está o que eu aprendi: Esquece o que ouviu das firmas de relações públicas dos vampiros. Os vampiros não sofrem de uma condição na pele que os torna anémicos, sensíveis à luz do sol e lentos no envelhecer. Vampiros são seres mágicos, criaturas da noite, filhos das trevas. Mas não lhes chame disso na cara - eles ficam realmente irritados.

Os não-mortos são altamente sensíveis ao calor e à luz solar. Alguns vampiros mais antigos podem sair durante o dia sob circunstâncias controladas sem qualquer problema. Mas como a sua estrutura molecular instável os torna bastante inflamáveis, temos novatos que passam muito tempo no exterior que acabam como pequenos pedaços de carvão. Cada vampiro tem um nível de reação. Eu acabaria por descobrir mais tarde que fico empolada e cheiro como pipoca queimada, o que eu odeio. Esse cheiro nunca sai das roupas.

A sensibilidade dos vampiros à religião está diretamente relacionada com a participação religiosa dele ou dela e com a origem étnica A.M. (_Antes da Morte_). As lendas sobre vampiros e o folclore antecedem o Cristianismo por milhares de anos. Alguns vampiros não iriam reagir se jogasse um rosário pelas suas calças abaixo, embora eu não recomendasse testar a teoria. Para outros qualquer menção de Jesus é como ser perfurado na testa. A cruz os lembra daquilo que foram uma vez, do quão longe eles se afastaram do favor de Deus, do fato de que eles nunca irão morrer. Eu ainda não sei como vou reagir, por isso tendo a ficar longe das igrejas.

Tanto quanto sei, os vampiros ainda têm alma. Eles têm a mesma capacidade para o bem e para o mal que os humanos. O problema é que o pior pode emergir quando alguém já não responde às restrições do "_não roubar, não bater e sem derramamento de sangue_" da sociedade humana. A linha de fundo é: Se você fosse um babaca na sua vida original, provavelmente irá ser um grande não-morto babaca. Se você foi uma pessoa decente, por exemplo, uma bibliotecária de serviços juvenis com uma coleção secreta de figurinhas de unicórnio, vai provavelmente ser um vampiro gentil e amável. Há raras exceções quando uma pessoa reprimida é transformada e se torna selvagem e má. Geralmente eles acalmam depois de mais ou menos duzentos anos. Ou eles são decapitados por aldeões irritados.

Além disso, por algum motivo, os vampiros tendem a usar uma grande quantidade de couro. Deixando de lado a questão dos direitos dos animais, eu não acho que isso seja um indicador de maldade. Quando os vampiros são transformados, eles compram calças de couro. É como quando homens humanos se divorciam, eles compram um apartamento triste e um barco. É um ritual de passagem.

Os não-mortos são, geralmente, mais atraentes depois de transformados. Mesmo vampiros que não eram convencionalmente atraentes em vida têm um, certo brilho sensual. Desde que eles mantenham uma higiene básica, eles permanecerão dessa maneira. Camaleões misturam-se com o seu ambiente. O tamboril tem aqueles estranhos engodos pendurando da cara. Vampiros têm olhos brilhantes, dentes brancos e reluzentes; pele anormalmente suave, e um, certo magnetismo animal. Se eles não são bonitos eles passam fome. É mais ou menos como a vida em Los Angeles.

Quanto às outras lendas: Vampiros não se transformam em redemoinhos de névoa ou em morcegos. Eles podem ver-se em espelhos, mas não em água, por algum motivo. Eles não têm dormido regularmente em caixões desde à cem anos  
atrás. Deixar-nos desamarrados e espalhar sementes para distraí-los apenas vai resultar para vampiros com TOC.

Alho não os machuca realmente, mas eles tendem a ficar afastados dele, devido aos, dah! Narizes supersensíveis. Além disso, ele atua como coagulante o que faz com que beber de alguém que acabou de comer comida italiana pareça como engolir Jell-O *.  
Como a maioria dos aspetos do vampirismo, o seu sentido de olfato muito desenvolvido é tanto uma bênção como uma maldição. Pense sobre suas respostas fisiológicas à raiva, medo, ou mesmo excitação: palmas das mãos suadas, aumento da temperatura corporal, libertação de feromônios. Bem, vampiros podem cheirar tudo isso. Então, se você é um saltitante aspirante a matador com planos para estacar o seu primeiro, sanguessuga, eles podem te pegar a cinquenta passos de distância. A desvantagem é que camada após camada de emoções e pessoas pode ser esmagador e, se estivermos lidando com malcheirosos sentimentos à base de medo, muito desagradável.

Vampiros são alérgicos à prata. Tocá-la parece-se como uma combinação de queimação, comichão e ser forçado a lamber gelo seco. Se quiser repelir ataques de vampiro, basta dizer que você teve um tratamento dental recentemente.

Eles não são invulneráveis. Uma estaca através do coração, decapitação, ou atear-lhes fogo irá matá-los, mas isso mataria praticamente qualquer um.

Você não se torna um vampiro apenas por ser mordido. Caso contrário, o mundo estaria superlotado com chupa-sangues. Para criar um filho, o vampiro tem que se alimentar da vítima até que ela ou ele atinjam o ponto de morte. Isto é um esforço bastante grande, considerando que os vampiros não bebem muito mais do que meio litro de cada vez. O vampiro tem que ser cuidadoso, pois beber demasiado pode levar o iniciado à inconsciência deixando-o incapaz de beber o sangue que o/a transformará. Eu sei, soa nojento. Mas quando deparados com a morte por ferida de bala súbita, é uma oferta tentadora. O processo exige muito do vampiro criador e diz-se que é o mais próximo que os vampiros podem chegar de ter filhos. Esse é o porquê de um vampiro apenas transformar um punhado de "filhos" em todo o seu tempo de vida.

Após tomar o sangue do criador, o novo vampiro morre. O coração para de bater, o corpo desliga. Durante três dias, ele ou ela está realmente morto. Em alguns casos bastante desagradáveis, os novatos foram embalsamados e enterrados por engano. Certa vez perguntei a um vampiro antigo o que acontece aos vampiros embalsamados, mas ele apenas olhou para mim e murmurou alguma maldição de não-mortos.

Por isso, de certa maneira, é uma coisa boa que ninguém tenha encontrado o meu corpo. Certo?

Após a minha morte, eu acordei no quarto de um estranho.

Havia azuis suaves e profundos no tapete por cima do piso de pinho polido e nas grossas cortinas puxadas sobre as janelas. A sala estava suavemente iluminada por uma lareira feita de velhas pedras de rio, estranha em Agosto.

Esculturas em madeira, quinquilharias em bronze, pedaços de vidro polido - pequenos toques que falavam de anos de viagens - foram espalhados ao redor da sala com um, certo charme descuidado.

Apesar do ritmo lento que o meu cérebro mantinha isso era alarmante. Eu provavelmente já deveria ter mencionado a esta altura, mas eu não tive sexo em cerca de três anos. É isso mesmo, uma-quase-virgem-bibliotecária-de-vinte-e-sete-anos.

Tire um tempo para absorver o clichê.

Não é como se eu não tivesse tido oportunidades para sexo. Eu tive várias ofertas de maus encontros, telefonemas anônimos de garotos com problemas respiratórios, vários trabalhadores da construção civil. Mas além do, bastante lamentável, "_vamos acabar logo com isso_" encontro com o meu colega, virgem e grande amigo Dave Chandler no meu segundo ano da faculdade e de uma ainda mais lamentável "_minha primeira vez foi horrível, talvez seja melhor com alguém mais experiente_" tentativa com um assistente no meu último ano, o meu repertório sexual era um pouco limitado.

O meu problema com o sexo estava como a maioria dos meus problemas, enraizado no meu cérebro. A minha cabeça andava sempre à frente da minha libido. Eu nunca conseguia relaxar o suficiente para deixar a natureza seguir o seu rumo. E daí simplesmente resulta mau sexo. O meu parceiro confundindo meu grito quando prendi o cabelo na sua pulseira do relógio com um choro de paixão. Ter que ir para a sala de emergência por causa de um nariz quebrado quando o Tyler me deu uma cabeçada. O cara que teve uma cãibra na perna e choramingou de tal modo que eu saí do seu apartamento semivestida.

Eu sempre esperei por essa centelha de química e compatibilidade, um lampejo de clareza para me fazer saber que esse era o cara, essa era a vez, então eu deveria me deixar ir e desfrutar. Mas ela nunca veio. E não por pequena coincidência, eu também não.

Entre estas extremamente insatisfatórias experiências e a minha aparente inabilidade para desenvolver aquela "faísca" com qualquer homem do planeta, eu apenas decidi que sexo não valia o esforço. Se eu quisesse passar uma noite semivestida, humilhada e insatisfeita, eu tentaria a noite de amadores do Bobby Hatch. Então canalizei a minha energia em meu trabalho na biblioteca e colecionando obsessivamente filmes da BBC em DVD. "The Woman in White'' com Justine Waddell: mudar uma vida.

Por isso, depois de anos de relativa inatividade, a ideia de que eu tinha participado e possivelmente sido filmada em alguma ficada bêbada de uma noite com um desconhecido, que exagera na decoração, era perturbadora. A versão mais amigável para publicar das minhas primeiras palavras, como não-morta é: "_O que fui eu fazer_?"

Sentei-me e descobri que estava usando roupas, o que era bom. Mas eu estava vestindo um pijama de algodão listrado, que não era meu, o que era mau.

Meu cérebro, minha garganta, minha boca, tudo acima dos meus ombros parecia inchado e separado do resto. Engolir era um esforço. Lutei para pôr os meus pés na borda da cama. Tirei algum conforto do fato de ter sido devassa numa cama de bom gosto. Rolei fora do colchão esponjoso e caí de bruços no chão. (Ow.)

— Miséria, o teu nome é escorregão. — Eu gemi.

Segurei-me contra outra peça de bom gosto, uma penteadeira de cerejeira com um alto e estreito espelho. A minha altura considerável permitiu à minha cabeça descansar um pouco abaixo da moldura, contra o calmante espelho frio.

À medida que os meus olhos entravam lentamente em foco, pensei que devia ser um espelho velho ou algum truque de carnaval, porque eu estava... Impressionante. Minha pele era clara, lisa, até mesmo incandescente na luz fraca. Eu era praticamente uma garota propaganda. Meus dentes eram completamente direitos, de alguma forma, e de um reluzente e antinatural branco. Meus olhos, geralmente de um avelã lamacento, eram âmbar puro.

Meu cabelo tinha ido de completamente liso-como-uma-tábua para longas ondas de um castanho brilhante com nuances de mel e castanho avermelhado.

E se eu não estava enganada, minha bunda parecia menor... E mais levantada.

— Ela finalmente fez! — Gritei, segurando a minha parte traseira coberta de algodão. — Mamãe me colocou para dormir e me inscreveu no Extreme Makeover*!  
Abri minha camisa para ver se houve alguma alteração no meu peito. Secretamente eu sempre desejei ter seios um pouco maiores. "Sem sorte."

— O que é o Extreme Makeover?

Fiz um som não muito humano e acabei grudando no teto, as minhas unhas cavando o gesso como o desenho de um gato assustado. E eu estava olhando para uma versão invertida de Edward, o bebedor de Tequila Sunrise.

— Você! — Sibilei.

— Sim? — Edward perguntou, fazendo-se confortável numa bem estofada cadeira acolchoada.

— Estuprador de encontros! — Eu gritei, querendo saber como cair do teto e encontrar o bastão na minha mala em menos de três passos.

Claramente, esta não era a resposta que ele estava esperando. — Eu imploro o teu perdão?

— O que diabos você me deu?

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Te dei?

— Deve ter sido alguma droga bastante poderosa para me fazer esquecer uma noite inteira e ainda me grudar ao maldito teto! — Eu gritei. Uma vozinha na parte de trás do meu cérebro perguntou-se exatamente como as minhas mãos e joelhos estavam se segurando ao teto, mas uma vez que eu estava muito mais interessada em qualquer substância ilícita que poderia estar no meu sistema, exigi. — Agora, o que você me deu?

— Eu acho que seria melhor que descesse daí antes de eu explicar isso.

— Acho que vou ficar bem onde estou, muito obrigada. — Eu disse. — E você, você fica onde está, ou eu vou... Eu não sei o que vou fazer, mas vai realmente doer. Em você, eu quero dizer.

Ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso amigável, mais um - "_pobre criatura miserável que eu estou prestes a devorar, você me diverte_" - espécie de sorriso. Um muito branco e muito pontudo sorriso, fixado num rosto anormalmente pálido.

Foi quando me dei conta que estava lidando com um membro da nossa população menos-do-que-viva.

— Você é um vampiro! — Exclamei. Não a mais original e perspicaz das observações, tenho que admitir, mas estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo.

Não posso enfatizar isso o suficiente.

Edward ofereceu aquele sorriso perturbador novamente. — Sim, e você também.

Não estou certa de quanto tempo fiquei ali, olhando para ele. Eventualmente, encontrei a minha "falar para pré-escolares" voz e disse calmamente. — Não, eu sou uma bibliotecária. Ou pelo menos, costumava ser, antes de ser despedida hoje, ou ontem, qualquer que seja o dia. Você fica aí! — Eu chorei, andando para trás no teto quando ele se inclinou para frente. Tenho que admitir, apesar do estranho sentimento na minha cabeça, foi bem legal.

— Eu não pensaria em mover-me. — Ele disse, sentando-se outra vez. — Talvez gostasse de descer?

— Não, eu - whaaaa! — O que fosse que me agarrava ao gesso falhou, e eu aterrei em segurança nos meus pés. Arrumei meu pijama. — Acho que vou descer, obrigada.

— Que bom que pôde se juntar a mim. — O meu anfitrião não-morto fez sinal para que me sentasse em frente a ele. Sentei-me no banco, puxando ansiosamente a parte de cima do pijama para me certificar que tudo estava coberto. — Você é uma jovem mulher muito incomum.

— Não é a primeira pessoa a dizer isso.

— Tenho a certeza de que é verdade. — Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu estava pendurada no teto, certo? Isso não foi algo como uma alucinação induzida por alucinógenos? — Perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça. — Como é que eu fiz isso exatamente?

— Vai surpreender-se com o que é capaz de fazer, especialmente quando está assustada. — Ele sorriu calorosamente. — Sabe; a sua mente é um instrumento fascinante. Está tudo organizado aí dentro. Mesmo agora, no auge do pânico, você está observando, catalogando a informação para mais tarde. Acho isso intrigante.

— Bem, obrigado por notar. — Eu disse, levantando-me. — Estou indo para casa agora para derramar cada gota de álcool lá existente garganta abaixo.

Num rápido movimento, ele estava ao meu lado. Seus dedos frios acariciavam minha testa. Eu queria me mover para evitar as suas mãos longas e elegantes. Em vez disso, sentei-me paralisada, deixando-o passar seus dedos pelo meu rosto. Seus lábios pairaram perto da minha orelha, e ele sussurrou. — Lembre-se.

Eu estava assistindo filmes na minha cabeça novamente. Vi tudo e lembrei-me tudo numa corrente quente cor de óleo._Observei as luzes desaparecerem enquanto eu morria na vala. Edward estava lá, embalando-me em seus braços. Eu estava à deriva nesse mundo cinzento e difuso que beira a inconsciência, mas eu podia ouvir. Eu podia ver. Ele perguntou-me se eu queria morrer. Sacudi a cabeça fracamente, demasiado fraca para conseguir dizer um "Duh."_

Ele pressionou seu rosto contra a minha garganta. Gritei quando os dentes dele perfuraram minha pele. Rasguei as costuras da frente da sua camisa à medida que todo o meu corpo se fechava. Eu estupidamente registei o som dos botões batendo contra o cascalho. Houve uma pressão insistente enquanto ele enviava meu sangue para a ferida. Depois de Edward dar alguns sorvos, já não machucava. Eu nem podia sentir o corte no meu lado. Eu estava flutuando. Eu estava quente. Eu estava segura.

Edward afastou-se de mim, deixando-me fria, exposta. Choraminguei, tentando lamentavelmente puxá-lo de volta para o meu pescoço. Isso foi constrangedor de assistir, e foi também o ponto em que ficou estranho.

Rosnando, Edward mordeu seu pulso e segurou-o sobre minha boca. Mesmo como memória, era nojento. A sensação do seu sangue de cobre, fresco, escorrendo pelos meus lábios era repulsiva, mas eu não podia parar. Eu sabia, a algum primário instinto animal, que eu precisava dele para sobreviver. Ele sussurrou encorajamentos numa língua aquosa que eu não conseguia entender.

Eu engoli, pensando no que fluía pela minha língua como um remédio. E logo, eu já não me importava. Segurei-lhe o pulso, pressionando-o contra minha boca e devorando. Eu estava me afogando, preenchendo-me com o esmagador vazio que ameaçava me consumir. Não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia ar suficiente, não importa o quão duro eu tentava.

_Gentilmente, Edward afastou-me do seu braço. Murmurou contra a minha testa enquanto eu me contorcia, meu cérebro gritando por ar. Gritei silenciosamente, lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo meu rosto. Os olhos de Edward seguravam-me, embalando-me na sua simpatia. Em inglês, ele sussurrou que essa parte nunca era fácil, mas que acabaria em breve. Meu coração desacelerou para nada. Um último suspiro superficial sacudiu meu peito. Tudo estava escuro_.

Fui arrastada para fora da visão e para a realidade. Caí de joelhos. Se houvesse alguma coisa no meu estômago, eu teria prazerosamente jogado-o no tapete.

— O que fez comigo? — Sussurrei, mandando embora a memória e limpando a minha boca.

— Você sabe o que eu sou. Sabe o que você é. — Disse ele calmamente, como se estivéssemos falando sobre ser episcopal. — Eu te ofereci uma escolha, e você pegou-a.

Atirei-lhe o que eu esperava que fosse um olhar verdadeiramente mordaz. — Grande escolha. Eu estava morrendo. Algum bêbado atirou em mim de uma pickup. Porque não poderia simplesmente acordar com gonorréia como todas as outras garotas de pouca fibra moral?

Ele deu uma risada. — Você é muito engraçada.

Escolhi aceitar isso como um elogio e seguir em frente. — Obrigada. Bem, tenho que ir.

Eu tinha dado cerca de meio passo em direção à porta do quarto. Edward estava bloqueando meu caminho. Como é que ele se moveu assim? Era realmente irritante.

— Não pode partir. — Ele disse, fechando suas mãos em torno dos meus pulsos. Ele parecia desfrutar do contato, a julgar pela forma como seus olhos escureceram e piscaram. Foi um esforço épico ignorar a admiração valiosa do homem que estava no momento acariciando meu rosto. Lembrar que ele tinha me dado o que se pode comparar a um chupão eterno ajudou consideravelmente. — Precisa alimentar-se, em breve. Passaram três dias desde que você tomou alguma coisa.

— Eu não vou tomar nada de você. — Empurrei-o para trás apesar da minha mente ter disparado. Três dias? Ele não podia estar falando a sério.

Ninguém pode dormir por três dias. Oh, certo, eu estou morta. Novas regras.

— Deve beber Bella.

— Não vou!

— Isto poderia ser muito mais difícil. Estou tentando facilitar para você. — Disse ele, avançando para mim.

— Eu não acho que isso é possível. — Eu disse, pressionando minha mão contra o peito dele para mantê-lo afastado. Era como tocar uma parede de tijolos.

Dura, imóvel e sem vida. Não havia batida de coração sob a minha mão, não havia respiração.

Isso não era bom.

— Tem que se alimentar, e há coisas que temos que discutir. — Ele murmurou. Aproximou-se, correndo a ponta do nariz ao longo da minha testa. Isso me preocupou, considerando o intervalo de três dias sem banho. Mas meu odor geral não parecia incomodá-lo. Muito pelo contrário. Ele puxou minha mão para baixo, puxando-me para ele. Eu não desejava nada mais do que inclinar-me nele, deixá-lo me envolver naqueles longos braços, e beber dele até não conseguir me importar mais.

E então o meu estúpido e lógico cérebro; entrou em ação. Eu não conheço esse cara. Nem sequer sabia onde estava, na verdade. Por tudo o que sabia, eu estava com algum tipo bizarro de alergia ao GHB que ele me deu. E agora eu ia deixá-lo babar todo sobre mim? Hum, não.

— Fica longe de mim! — Joguei-o contra uma parede. Forte. Forte o suficiente para jogar algumas aguarelas bastante atrativas fora da parede e para o chão.

Pequei minha bolsa, que foi convenientemente colocada perto da porta da frente. Edward era um atencioso sequestrador e anfitrião. Ele até deixou a porta da frente destrancada.

O sol tinha acabado de se pôr, deixando no seu lugar uma noite de final de verão quente e úmida. A fragrância de crescimento, calma e verde, pendurando pesada no ar. Eu ouvi tudo. Eu vi tudo. Podia contar as crateras da lua. Podia contar cada zumbido de mosquito, passando por minha pele macia por respeito a um camarada chupa-sangue. Ouvi o sussurro de cada folha em cada árvore. Podia sentir os animais no bosque, escavando através da erva. Coisas escuras alimentando-se, correndo, celebrando - e eu tive inveja delas.

— Bella! —Edward estava emoldurado pela porta da frente. Ele não parecia feliz.

Eu não sou uma "pular-em-ação" em espécie de garota. E apesar disso estava correndo de cabeça como uma gazela que tomou muita cafeína. Passei pelas árvores, senti os animais pararem para me ver correr. Ri ao vento, maravilhada com esta nova liberdade. Passei a um galope fácil quando deixei de sentir Edward atrás de mim. Mantive-me afastada das estradas principais, saltando sobre cercas de arame farpado e através de pastagens. Perturbei o gado do Hank Yancy o suficiente para fazê-lo correr para a varanda com sua espingarda.

Demorou cerca de duas milhas para que eu registasse que os meus pés estavam nus e doloridos, mas ainda assim me sentia bem. Nunca tinha me sentido tão viva, tão consciente, tão faminta. Finalmente compreendi o que essas pessoas loucas dizem acerca de runner's high.

Saltei os degraus da frente do River Oaks, a 147-anos-pré-Guerra-Civil, que eu herdei da minha Tia-avó Marie, e me joguei no sofá da sala de estar, atordoada e rindo. Eu tinha que descobrir o que diabos fazer a seguir. Primeira ordem de negócios, eu estava morrendo de fome. Onde é que uma vampira consegue o seu primeiro pequeno-almoço?

Eu estava avaliando o fator global nojento dessa afirmação quando Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo desde a primeira série, entrou na minha sala.

— Bells, onde diabos você esteve?

* Decreto que estabelece uma clara e compreensível proibição de discriminação por deficiência.  
* Marca de gelatina.  
* Programa de televisão da ABC no qual os indivíduos se oferecem para receber uma ampla mudança de visual.

~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~

Hey,

Obrigada a Jana Pepita pelo comentário. Essa Bella é bem diferente.

Obrigada a todas que colocaram a fic em alerta, mas seria pedir demais que comentassem?

Então, oq acharam da Bella acordando como vampira? Ja da pra ver que o Edward vai sofrer com ela.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 .

_Há muitas alternativas além de beber sangue humano, incluindo sangue sintético e sangue animal. Animais de sangue-quente, como porcos ou vacas, são recomendados, uma vez que o sangue de répteis tende a ser amargo. Para fazer o sangue sintético ou animal mais agradável ao paladar, sugerimos pô-lo no microondas cerca de 38 segundos a 75 por cento do poder do mesmo. Pôr uma moeda no sangue (após o microondas!) também dá um sabor de cobre autêntico_.

**Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente NãoMortos"**.

— Eu...

— Espera. — Disse Jacob, puxando-me para fora do sofá e envolvendo-me nos seus compridos e esguios braços. Eu conseguia cheirar traços de loção pós-barba na sua pele e French Onion Sun Chips no seu hálito. Podia sentir o sangue correndo nas suas veias, ver a desconexa pulsação na sua garganta. Jacob estava alheio a esta preocupante exploração. — Estou muito feliz por estar bem... O que há com o pijama?

— Eu...

— Sinceramente, onde tem andado? — Exigiu. — Ouvi sobre ser você despedida na quarta, e vim aqui no mesmo dia para saber como estava, mas você não estava. Mencionei que foi na quarta? Posso compreender que precisava de um tempo para auto-piedade, Bella, mas tem que deixar alguém saber onde está. Tenho alimentado seu cão psicótico por três dias. Sua mãe está surtando, e você sabe que isso significa que ela me liga.

— Eu...

— Fui capaz de segurá-la de ligar para polícia até agora, mas vou me sentir mal se algum pervertido com um fetiche por pijamas tem te mantido em seu porão até agora.

— Para! — Eu trovejei, minha voz alcançando um tom rouco de fumante. O comando ríspido pareceu resolver a questão muito rapidamente. Ele sentou-se no sofá, esperando pela minha próxima ordem. Foi a primeira vez em mais de vinte anos de amizade em que ele ficou completamente silencioso e imóvel.

— Eu estou bem. — Limpei a garganta e voltei para minha voz normal, empurrando as palavras em torno da estranha sensação de alongamento que havia na minha boca. Meus dentes sentiam-se como se estivessem crescendo. — Está tudo bem... Espera, já ouviu sobre eu ser despedida?

Saindo do seu estupor, Jacob lançou-me um olhar triste e intimidante. Vindo de Jacob, não foi assim tão intimidante. Imagine Steve Zah* com grandes olhos castanhos e menos controle dos seus impulsos. — É Hollow, Bella. Toda a cidade sabe que você foi despedida.

— Oh, isso não é bom. — Eu disse, afundando junto a ele no sofá.

— Ahhh, está tudo bem. — Ele disse, colocando o braço em volta de mim novamente. — Eu disse a todos que você foi demitida porque a Sra. Stubblefield tinha medo que lhe tomasse o lugar. E que tinha provas de que ela bebia durante o trabalho. — Jacob sorriu, claramente feliz com a sua própria inteligência.

— Obrigada, Jake. — Aninhei-me na curva do seu pescoço. Ele endureceu. Este não foi um movimento normal para mim. Nós estávamos restritamente sem-sexo, respeitando-o-espaço-pessoal categoria de amizade platônica.

Apenas uma pequena alfinetada, uma voz maliciosa me disse. Ele quase não vai sentir. Ele pode até desfrutar. Eu podia imaginar as veias dele abrindo para mim, derramando o sangue dele nos meus lábios, como beber diretamente de um frasco de xarope Hershey's. Minha língua alcançou a pele dele para traçar a linha da sua jugular.

— Hum, Bella, sei que está aborrecida por causa do trabalho e tudo o mais,  
mas eu não acho que esta é a forma de lidar com isso. — Ele disse, afastando minhas mãos.

Cada músculo queimava pelo aperto da minha sede, saltando sob a minha pele. Agarrei a camisa dele, rasgando-a à medida que o aproximava de mim. — Sinto muito, Jacob. Eu apenas tenho tanta fome.

Ele riu, um som nervoso que me irritou. Eu podia cheirar o medo dele, uma espessa camada de adrenalina por cima do suor. Meu estômago roncou em resposta. Jacob empalideceu. — Que tal pedirmos uma pizza? Eu pago?

Fechei minhas mãos sobre os ombros dele e apertei-o de volta contra as almofadas.

— Jake, não quero te machucar, mas eu vou.

— Bella!

Virei-me e, tenho vergonha de admitir, assobiei para Edward conforme ele abria a porta da frente. Ele entrou na sala com aquele deslocamento lento, aquele movimentar revestido de elegância que você só vê em filmes do Matrix. Jacob deu um grito de menina quando Edward me tirou dele e me jogou através da sala.

— Durma. — Edward lhe disse. Jacob afundou no sofá, e o seu rosto passou de terror cego para um sono feliz.

— O que acha que está fazendo? — Exigi, endireitando-me da minha queda dentro da fria e escura lareira. — Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

— Isso tem tudo a ver comigo! — Ele gritou, tão alto que eu senti o eco ressaltar por todo o meu crânio. — Eu sou o teu criador. Devo te guiar através dos teus primeiros dias como um vampiro. A tua primeira alimentação é um rito de passagem, um sacramento. Não vai ser desperdiçada em algum louco frenesi de hormônios. Era por isso que eu queria que você se alimentasse de mim.

— Eu não vou beber em casa, não vou beber com um rato. Não vou beber aqui ou ali, não vou beber em nenhum lugar. — Brinquei, esperando ser capaz de comunicar sarcasmo adequado, através das horríveis cólicas no estômago.

— Você acabou de citar Green Eggs and Ham*?

Para referência futura, meu criador não apreciou ser silenciosamente gozado pela sua protegida dolorida e de respiração ofegante.

— Bella. — Disse ele, segurando meus ombros com tanta força que senti meus ossos protestarem. — Meu criador libertou-me no mundo sem nada. Fui deixado numa adega para subir sozinho e ignorante. Minha sede era enlouquecedora, sem fim. Deparei-me com um casal de meeiros sentado em sua varanda, saboreando o frescor da noite. Eu não sabia o quanto podia beber. Não percebi o quão frágeis eles eram.

— Você os matou?

Edward concordou. — Eu não sabia melhor. Não estava preparado para o que aconteceu. Este homem é seu amigo, seu amigo mais próximo no mundo inteiro. Eu não queria que começasse a sua vida como vampiro com um arrependimento desse.

— Mas eu tenho tanta fome. — Gemi. — Sinto que estou ficando louca.

— Não é como nada que já tenha sentido ou que vá sentir novamente. — Ele disse, sorrindo tristemente. — Está sendo consumida de dentro para fora, tudo o que consegue pensar é em alimentar-se, em ocupar esse vazio. Deixa-me tornar isso mais fácil para você. — Ele disse. — Eu me alimentei recentemente. Posso te nutrir.

— Isso é o que todos eles dizem. — Eu disse, caindo de joelhos. Minha garganta estava se fechando. Não conseguia engolir, não conseguia me concentrar tempo suficiente para lembrar que não precisava respirar. — Vai embora. Isso é muito... — As mãos dele estavam na base da minha cabeça, pressionando a minha boca para a garganta dele. Gemi, com repulsa mas ainda atraída conforme ele arrastou as unhas pela sua jugular.

Eu resisti, mas o cheiro da pele dele e do sangue escorrendo da sua ferida era como brownies recém assados. Parece bizarro, mas eu estou tentando colocá-lo em termos de cheiro que humanos possam entender. Era como se eu tivesse sido sequestrada numa fazenda de gordura durante três dias e alguém me abanasse Godiva debaixo do nariz.

Eu queria o sangue de Edward. Eu precisava dele com a urgência instintiva  
que eu senti na beira da estrada.

Era revoltante e tentador. Aproximei-me, esticando-me tentativamente para pegar as primeiras gotas que caíam com a ponta da língua. Meus dentes doíam, aquela sensação de alongamento, percebi que eram as minhas presas crescendo. Raspei-as pela garganta de Edward, perfurando a pele. O sangue jorrou, morno, sobre meus lábios. Juro que ronronei, relaxando na curva dele. Ele embrulhou meu cabelo no seu punho e me puxou para perto. Fiquei sobre a ferida, esfregando preguiçosamente sua bochecha. Ele suspirou e esfregou as minhas costas, sussurrando para mim.

Tive flashes de imagens. No início eu não podia dizer se eles eram da minha cabeça ou da de Edward. Acho que eles eram uma mistura de ambos. Edward pegando minha mão no bar, apertando-a. Edward levando-me ao meu carro e o sorriso triste que ele me deu quando me afastei do restaurante. Os faróis traseiros da Big Bertha à distância quando Edward me seguiu para casa naquele trecho de estrada escura. Edward movendo os lábios, dizendo-me que tudo ficaria bem enquanto eu dava o meu último suspiro. Edward cuidando de mim enquanto eu dormia em sua casa, lendo passagens de Emma* em voz alta, enquanto esperava que eu acordasse.

Quando meu estômago estava finalmente cheio, e afastei-me. Edward gemeu um silencioso protesto. Deixei as imagens chapinharem agradavelmente em torno do meu cérebro enquanto observava as feridas no seu pescoço fecharem e arroxearem para contusões leves.

— Doeu? — Perguntei, tocando com a ponta do dedo as marcas que desvaneciam.

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e enxugou os cantos da minha boca com seus polegares. — Isso não foi um gemido de dor.

— Oh! — Eu disse, minha voz abafada e estúpida. — Oh!

— Você faz bastante bagunça comendo. — Ele comentou.

— Você deveria ver-me diante de um churrasco. — Eu disse, bocejando. — Fica feio.

— Bem, receio que não terei esse prazer. — Ele disse, descansando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, não pegando bem a piada.

— A alimentação é sempre assim? — Perguntei. — Tão... agradável?

— Não. — Ele parou para tirar uma agulha de pinheiro do meu cabelo. — Você deu o tom. Você precisava ser acalmada, por isso foi acalmada. Com um parceiro disposto, a alimentação pode ser tão violenta, tão sexual, tão clínica e fria quanto o vampiro desejar. E com um humano, as sensações são muito mais intensas. Eles são mais suscetíveis aos nossos encantos.

Vampiro. Aí estava essa palavra outra vez. De repente, eu estava desconfortável. Não conseguia decidir onde pôr o meu peso. Me perguntava se estava esmagando o braço de Edward. Me perguntava se tinha hálito matinal de vampiro.

— Jacob ficará bem? — Perguntei, vendo meu amigo roncar feliz no meu sofá. — Antes de nós, hum... Antes, quando disse que o Jacob era meu amigo mais próximo no mundo inteiro. Com sabia disso?

— Bem, como eu disse mais cedo, antes de saír correndo para fora da minha casa como uma louca. — Ele me deu um olhar malicioso. — Eu lhe disse que tem uma mente muito organizada. Se eu quiser um pedaço de informação, posso apenas tirá-la.

Fiz uma careta. — Então, você leu minha mente?

Ele sorriu timidamente. — Não. Você tende a divagar um pouco após muita bebida. Contou-me sobre Jacob no restaurante.

— Isso seria a sua versão de humor, presumo? — Perguntei secamente.

Edward realmente parecia arrependido por um segundo. Emoção que foi trocada em favor de uma brilhante expressão intrigada. — Você não é muito experiente na arena sexual.

Se isto fosse uma comédia, eu apenas teria jogado água para cima dele. — Eu te disse isso? — Olhei para ele de boca aberta.

Eu não conseguia pensar numa resposta rude o suficiente, então afastei-me sob o pretexto de verificar Jacob.

Edward relaxou contra a parede, observando-me perambular pela sala. — Não. Mas eu seria capaz de dizer de qualquer maneira. Você cheira diferente da maioria das outras pessoas. Há uma inocência em você, um frescor. É como a diferença entre  
quebrar um ovo bom e um mau.

— Então, eu cheiro como um bom e decente ovo. Ótimo. — Parei no meu caminho. — Espera, isto é uma forma gentil de me dizer que tivemos sexo e fui péssima? É por isso que você pode dizer que sou inexperiente? Porque, se for assim, isso é simplesmente rude. E o que estava fazendo no Shenanigans? E como me encontrou na estrada?

Edward olhou-me magoado. - Para responder às suas perguntas por ordem: O único fluído corporal que troquei com você foi sangue...

— Isso é muito reconfortante, obrigada.

— O barman do Shenanigans é um pet vampiro. Ele mantém litros de sangue doado escondido atrás do balcão. Se souber ordenar um Tequila Sunrise especial, ele mistura o saboroso licor com uma dose saudável de sangue.

— O que é um pet vampiro? — Perguntei, subitamente dominada por uma visão de seres humanos em rodas de hamster gigantes.

— Um humano que é marcado e mantido por um vampiro como companheiro e uma fonte de sangue disposta. - Ele disse. — Eles muitas vezes servem como protetores de dia e ajudam o vampiro a manter contato com o mundo moderno. É uma relação benéfica para ambos os lados. E depois que você saiu do restaurante, eu estava preocupado contigo. — Ele disse, estendendo a mão para tocar a minha. — Queria ter certeza que chegaria a sua casa em segurança. Infelizmente, não te segui perto o suficiente. Não consegui impedir o caçador de disparar.

— Mas porque você me transformou?

Ele passou o polegar pela minha testa. — Eu simplesmente não podia suportar a ideia de uma vida como a sua acabar de uma maneira tão trágica e ridícula. Você merecia uma morte melhor.

— Oh, bem, obrigada. — Disse. — Como se agradece a alguém por te tornar um vampiro? Uma cesta de frutas? Clube tipo sanguíneo do mês?

Ele riu. Eu sorri. Eu estava relaxando, sentindo alguma reconexão com o encantador e misterioso cara que conheci no bar.

_Na minha cabeça ouvi vidros tinindo. Podia sentir o cheiro da imitação de colónia Calvin Klein e de Jalapeno poppers sendo servidos ao casal próximo de nós. Através do nevoeiro da memória, vi os lábios de Edward curvando num sorriso enquanto eu comparava os méritos relativos de Elvis Presley e Jonhy Cash._

_— Jonhy Cash tinha todos os mesmos talentos e problemas que Elvis, uma pobre educação no Sul rural, exposição à música gospel durante toda sua infância, uma propensão para o abuso de drogas. — Ouvi a mim mesma dizendo contra o barulho de fundo de outras conversas e vidros batendo. — Eles tinham o mesmo tipo de experiências influenciadoras, mas a relação problemática do Johnny Cash era com seu pai, e não com sua mãe. Se ele tivesse problemas com a mãe como Elvis teve em vez de uma imperiosa necessidade de se provar a seu pai, ele não teria sido o fodão homem de preto, o cara na prisão de Folsom vendo o trem passar. Elvis era um monte de coisas, mas mesmo com o karatê e os tiroteios, ele era mais instável do que fodão._

_— Mas está esquecendo uma coisa. — Disse Edward, apontando para que o barman me trouxesse uma xícara de café._

_Dei um sorvo no café e acrescentei mais açúcar e creme. — O quê?_

_— Johnny Cash tinha June Carter._

_Eu sorri. — Bom ponto._

_— O amor de uma boa mulher pode salvar um homem. — Lembrei-me de Edward dizer. — Ou pode levá-lo a ataques de inexplicável loucura._

_Eu o tinha encarado por um longo momento antes de explodir em gargalhadas. — Bem, agora sei o que escrever no meu próximo cartão do dia dos namorados._

_Edward não parecia acostumado com uma mulher rindo para ele. Tinha levado alguns segundos, mas depois ele ria também. Edward foi um achado raro. Ele não era nada como os homens da minha idade que viviam em Hollow. Por exemplo, __ele parecia perceber que colocar um boné não era substituto de pentear o cabelo para ninguém. Ele parecia gostar do conteúdo do meu cérebro, ao invés de olhar para ele como se fosse algo a ser cancelado pelo conteúdo do meu sutiã. E eu não acho que ele alguma vez tenha ouvido falar de NASCAR._

— Como é que sequer chegámos a este assunto? — Perguntei, olhando para ele.

— Eu honestamente não sei. — Ele disse, bebericando a sua bebida. — Perguntei-lhe sobre o histórico religioso da sua família, você foi para uma tangente sobre ter que sentar anualmente e ouvir All-Gospel Sing e o chilrear atonal de Karen Newton. Gospel levou a Elvis, Elvis levou a Johnny Cash. Eu não acho que alguma vez tenha absorvido tantas trivialidades aleatórias em uma única sessão. No entanto, gosto de ver a sua mente trabalhando. Posso praticamente ver todas essas engrenagens e rodas trabalhando. Diz-me mais. O meu conhecimento de música contemporânea é um pouco limitado.

_— Contemporânea? — Eu ri. — Nós estamos falando de música rockabilly dos anos 50._

_Edward tinha levantado as mãos defensivamente. — Bem, eu não comprei um álbum em um longo tempo._

Olhando para trás, eu realmente deveria ter pego isso como uma pista de que estava lidando com um vampiro. Mas tinha estado muito satisfeita com o fluxo e refluxo da conversa para prestar atenção, um assunto levando a outro em preguiçosos círculos concêntricos como anéis de fumo sobre as nossas cabeças.

A memória era como reviver um sonho agradável, um que te deixa desapontado quando acorda e percebe que não era real. Apenas Edward era real, e parecia que eu podia escolher o sonho outra vez se quisesse. Nesse momento toquei no ombro dele e tentei falar o mais cuidadosamente possível. — Olha, eu estou realmente grata por salvar a minha vida. Sei o que teria acontecido se não tivesse intervindo. É só que é muita coisa para absorver. E eu não me adaptava bem às mudanças enquanto vivia.

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente, estudando-me atentamente, procurando por razão num cérebro onde eu estava segura que ele ia encontrar pouca ou nenhuma. Desviei o olhar, esfregando as manchas de sangue dos cantos da minha boca com um lenço.

— Então, é inexperiente. — Disse ele, mais como uma afirmação do que pergunta.

— Sim, pensei que já tínhamos isso esclarecido.

Edward não seria desviado da sua linha de questionamento. — Como?

Corei, uma corrida de sangue de Edward veio para as minhas bochechas. — Isso não é da tua conta.

— Só pergunto porque os vampiros com o menor indício de inocência são raros nestes dias. Aliás, humanos com o menor indício de inocência são raros nestes dias. É bastante refrescante.

— Porque não coloca um grande carimbo vermelho na minha testa? — Resmunguei.

— Dadas as suas tendências literárias, porque não uma carta vermelha costurada na sua roupa? — Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Fiz uma careta para ele. — Acho que é hora de você ir.

— Eu acho que deveria ficar e cuidar de você. — Ele disse. — Os seus primeiros dias podem ser uma transição difícil. Seus sentidos, as suas alimentações...

— Já tem sido uma transição difícil. — Além disso, eu me perguntava, onde Edward iria ficar? Onde dormiria ele? Onde dormiria eu? Onde eu arranjaria sangue? Quem iria tirar Jacob do meu sofá? — Só preciso de algum tempo para mim. Prometo lançar o bat sinal se eu precisar de você.

— Depois de você passar mais tempo com os da sua espécie, vai perceber que essa foi uma observação de muito mau gosto. — Ele disse, levantando-se. — Vou levar o seu amigo para casa.

Usei alguma da minha própria super-velocidade para bloquear o caminho de Edward para o sofá. — Espera, não pode simplesmente levá-lo. Quero dizer, como vou saber que não vai lancha-lo no caminho de casa?

— Te dou minha palavra. — Ele disse, parecendo magoado novamente. Ele era terrivelmente sensível para alguém que viveu do sangue de inocentes por mais de  
um século.

— Mas o quê, especificamente, vai fazer? — Perguntei. — Não vai deixa-lo em uma vala ou qualquer outra coisa assim, não é? Você nem sabe onde ele vive.

— Eu vivi através de duas guerras mundiais e da era disco. Acho que posso me arranjar.

Não devo ter parecido impressionada.

Ele suspirou. — Vou olhar a carteira de motorista dele e levá-lo para casa. Usarei as chaves dele para levá-lo para dentro de casa. Ele vai lembrar que é uma vampira, mas não terá nenhuma lembrança de que o atacou.

— Você pode simplesmente limpar-lhe a memória? — Perguntei. — Eu posso fazer isso? Porque até gostaria de parar meu tio Dave de contar a história sobre eu mostrar minha calcinha na recepção de casamento dele.

Edward olhou para mim.

— Eu tinha três anos. — Expliquei. — Calcinha rosa era um grande negócio.

Ele rosnou, um barulho intrigante e indigno. — Sim, pode desenvolver o talento. E pode ser capaz de substituir essas memórias com novas criadas por você. É um truque útil quando alguém precisa que os humanos esqueçam porque têm machucados no pescoço. Cada vampiro tem diferentes habilidades, talentos. Assim como nem todo o humano pode compor música... — Ele parou de falar quando viu a minha expressão horrorizada. Revirou os olhos, exasperado. — Vou lhe dar uma boa memória, com vitórias desportivas e cerveja.

— Obrigada. — Eu disse, imaginando como o meu Jacob, o meu doce, que assiste ao Dr. Who Jacob, reagiria a memórias de touchdowns e Budweiser.

— Te vejo em breve. — Edward disse, dando um passo para perto de mim. Eu recuei. Ele deixou uma breve expressão de desapontamento passar pelo seu rosto e ergueu Jacob do sofá.

— Espera, pensei que antes de poder entrar na casa de alguém tinha de ser convidado. — Eu disse enquanto Edward se movia facilmente para a porta.

Ele se mexeu, sacudindo Jacob. — É um equívoco comum. E em circunstâncias normais, não entraríamos. É apenas rude.

Fechei a porta atrás de Edward e tranquei-a. Depois destranquei. O que infernos podia fazer-me um intruso, realmente? Então, novamente, não queria algum aspirante a Buffy espreitando minha casa e me estacando. Então tranquei outra vez. Irritada comigo mesma, afundei no chão e passei a mão pela cara. — Três dias atrás, eu era uma obediente bibliotecária. Tinha um plano dentário e sal de cozinha na minha geladeira. Agora estou desempregada, não-morta e aparentemente um pouco desmazelada.

— Dia difícil, pumpkin*?

— Sim. — Eu disse, pressionando as mãos sobre os olhos para afastar uma esmagadora dor de cabeça.

Minha Tia-avó Marie apareceu à minha esquerda e empurrou meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto. — Não se preocupe, docinho, as coisas vão funcionar. Elas sempre funcionam.

— Sim. — Eu disse, me obrigando a não chorar. Vampiros, certamente, não se desfazem em lágrimas como meninas.

Tia Marie bateu na minha cabeça com carinho. — Essa é a minha garota.

Eu sorri para ela através de olhos lacrimejantes.

Espera. Minha Tia-avó estava morta. O tipo permanente de morte.

— Tia Marie? — Gritei, sentando-me e batendo com a cabeça contra a parede por trás de mim.

_Nota para mim mesma: tentar parar de reagir a surpresas como uma personagem de desenho animado_.

— Ei, bonequinha. — Minha recentemente falecida Tia-avó murmurou, acariciando-me a perna ou, pelo menos, através da perna. Meu primeiro pele-com-ectoplasma contato com a morte incorpórea foi uma desconfortável sensação de água fria que sacudiu meus nervos. Blargh! Estremeci tão subtilmente como  
possível para não ofender a minha parente falecida favorita.

Tia Marie parecia ótima, vagamente transparente mas ótima. Seus exuberantes cabelos brancos trançados na sua usual longa trança sobre um ombro. Usava a sua blusa favorita do UK que dizia, "Eu tenho sangue azul." O sentimento era horrivelmente apropriado, todas as coisas consideradas. Também acontece de ser a blusa com que ela morreu, atingida por uma enorme falha na veia coronária, enquanto pedalava sua bicicleta. Ela não se parecia nada com a última vez que a vi, toda enfeitada num dos vestidos de minha avó e um broche de vidro do tamanho de um Buick*.

Marie Belle Swan morreu aos oitenta e um anos, ainda cortando seu próprio gramado, fazendo seu próprio vinho de maçã e capaz de recitar as estatísticas para qualquer partida de basquete dos Wildcats desde 1975. Ela tomou-me debaixo da sua asa desde os meus seis anos, quando sua irmã, minha avó Ruttie, me levou ao meu primeiro encontro da Junior League Tiny Tea e depois lavou as mãos. Houve um incidente lamentável com uma pinça para cubos de açúcar. Vovó Ruttie e eu chegamos a um entendimento na ida para casa desse encontro - a compreensão de que nunca nos entenderíamos uma à outra.

Vovó Ruttie e sua irmã Marie não falaram uma palavra civilizada em cerca de quinze anos. Sua última lembrança foi de Ruttie se debruçando sobre o caixão de Marie e sussurrando, "Se tivesse casado e tido filhos, haveria mais gente no teu funeral."

Naturalmente, durante a leitura dos desejos de Tia Marie, vovó Ruttie recebeu um envelope contendo uma, cuidadosamente dobrada, imagem de alta resolução de uma bunda de um babuíno. Isso praticamente resume o relacionamento delas.

Tia Marie, que nunca viu o ponto em se casar, estava mais do que feliz em me ter por verões inteiros em River Oaks. Nós passávamos todo o dia pescando na pequena lagoa estagnada de pastagem sem nos abalar, ou eu lia enquanto ela cuidava do jardim. (_Seria melhor se eu não ajudasse. Eu tenho o que é conhecido como um polegar negro_.) Nós comíamos amoras no jantar se quiséssemos. Ou nós passávamos as noites correndo pelo sótão, procurando tesouros entres os montes de roupas e móveis quebrados com cheiro a cânfora.

Não fique com a ideia errada. Minha família não é rica, só capaz de se manter em bom estado por um incrível longo tempo.

Enquanto papai cuidou da minha educação clássica, Marie me apresentou a Matilda, Nancy Drew, e Little Men. (Little Women me irritava. Eu só queria dar um soco no rosto de Amy.) Marie me levou a museus, jogos de basquetes do Reino Unido, viagens de acampamento. Ela estava incluída em todos os eventos mais importantes da minha vida. Marie foi quem desfez o dano feito pelas conversas da minha mãe sobre "pássaros e abelhas", intitulado "Boas Garotas não fazem isso. Nunca *Alguem notou a semelhança no titulo da Fic com o da conversa?*." Ela me ajudou a fazer a mudança para meu primeiro apartamento. Qualquer pessoa pode aparecer para coisas como formaturas e aniversários.

Apenas pessoas que te amam verdadeiramente te ajudam a fazer mudanças.

Apesar da sua idade e carinho por comida frita, eu fui totalmente apanhada de surpresa pela morte de Marie. Foram meses antes de eu poder mover a escova de cabelo e o óleo de Olay dela do banheiro. Meses antes de conseguir admitir que como proprietária do River Oaks, eu provavelmente devia passar do meu pequeno quarto com papel de parede listrado de cor pimenta para a suite grande. Assim, vê-la agachando-se perto de mim, com aquela expressão de "conta-me os teus problemas" foi o suficiente para me fazer ultrapassar o limite da saúde mental.

— Oh! ótimo, é hora do delírio psicótico. — Gemi.

Marie riu. — Eu não sou uma alucinação, Bella, eu sou um fantasma.

Olhei de soslaio para ela conforme ela ia parecendo menos translúcida. — Eu diria que é impossível. Mas, dada a minha noite, porque não me explica tudo em palavras muito pequeninas?

Era bom ver que as linhas de riso profundas de Marie não podiam ser derrotadas pela morte.

— Sou um fantasma, um espírito, um espectro, uma entidade incorpórea. Tenho andado rondando por aqui desde o funeral.

— Então, tem visto tudo?

— Então, tem visto tudo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Olhei para ela, considerando. — Então você sabe do meu desastroso primeiro encontro de catorze minutos com Jason Brandt.

Ela parecia irritada enquanto dizia. — Receio que sim.

— Isso é... Lamentável. — Pisquei quando meus olhos ficaram molhados e úmidos. — Não posso acreditar que estou realmente aqui sentada falando com você. Eu realmente senti sua falta, Tia Marie. Não consegui dizer adeus antes de você... Acabou tudo tão rapidamente. Fui para o hospital, e você tinha ido, e depois a vovó Ruttie começou a falar sobre mover todas as suas coisas para fora de casa. Senti-me tão perdida, e todo o mundo parecia estar falando por cima de mim, mamãe e vovó Ruttie agiam como se a minha opinião não importasse, apesar de eu ser a mais próxima a você. E depois a sua vontade foi lida, e a vovó Ruttie perdeu a cabeça no meio do escritório do advogado e disse-me que eu não tinha direito à casa, e que não era suposto ela ficar para mim e que ela ia contestar a sua vontade como inválida, porque obviamente você era mentalmente incompetente. E eu não me preocupei com nada disso, porque nada disso te traria de volta...

— Docinho. — Tia Marie riu. — Respira fundo.

—Não preciso mais! — Chorei.

Nos meus anos com Tia Marie, aprendi a reconhecer aquela cara dela de "tentando não rir". Ela nem estava tentando fazê-la. Ela estava apenas rolando pelo chão, rindo como uma hiena.

— Não é engraçado! — Chorei, golpeando através da sua forma insubstancial.  
Marie continuou a rir enquanto eu amuava.

— É um pouco engraçado. — Admiti. — Droga. Mudança de assunto. Conseguiu ver toda a tua vida acompanhada com um rock suave antes de morrer? E sobre o teu funeral? Eu não tive um, porque ninguém sabe que estou morta. Mas pôde ver o teu funeral?

— Sim. — Marie sorriu. — Grande afluência. Vergonha pelo vestido, no entanto. Não conseguiu convencer a tua avó a deixá-lo, huh?

Dei de ombros. — Ela queria te enviar para a tua sepultura com alguma aparência de decoro, pelo menos foi o que ela disse.

— Eu parecia como Barbara Bush no arrasto. — Marie bufou.

— Barbara Bush é digna, não importa o quê. — Ofereci. — Ei, se esteve aqui por todo este tempo, porque posso te ver apenas agora?

— Porque eu queria que me visse. — Marie parecia com dor, passando os dedos pelo meu rosto. — E porque você é diferente. Os teus sentidos mudaram. Você está mais aberta para o que está além dos sentidos normais, das pessoas vivas. Não sei se devo estar feliz por poder me ver ou triste pelo que te aconteceu, torrão de açúcar.

Gemi. — Vê, agora eu sei que é ruim, porque a última vez que me chamou torrão de açúcar foi precisamente antes de me dizer que a minha tartaruga tinha morrido.

Pausa desconfortável.

— Então, como é estar morta? — Perguntei.

— Como é para você? — Ela rebateu.

Suspirei, apesar de eu não ter que fazê-lo, tecnicamente. — Inquietante.

— Boa palavra. — Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— O que faz? Quer dizer, existe algum tipo de negócio inacabado que eu preciso te ajudar a completar para que possa ir para o próximo plano?

A voz dela levantou-se para uma oitava à Vincent Price. — Sim, estou vagando na Terra, buscando vingança de Ben e Jerry por me darem uma bunda gorda e uma coronária. Eu dou conselhos de amor àqueles tragicamente solitários.

— É isso algum castigo eterno irônico para a senhora que morreu uma solteirona de oitenta e um anos? — Eu sorri.

— Solteira por opção, imbecil.

— Banshee*.

— Sanguessuga.

Inclinei minha cabeça contra seu ombro insubstancial. — Senti a sua falta, muito. Eu mencionei isso?

— Uma vez ou duas — Ela disse. — Eu senti a tua falta como louca, também. Apesar de te ver todos os dias, não ser capaz de falar com você era horrível. Isso é parte da razão de eu não poder ir. Eu queria manter um olho em você.

— Bem, bom trabalho, Tia Marie. — Revirei os olhos. — Perdi as minhas chaves do carro três vezes a semana passada, e fui transformada num vampiro.

— Eu sei que como anjo da guarda eu deixo muito a desejar. — Ela disse. — Mas se te faz sentir melhor, as chaves do carro foram obra minha.

— Você escondeu as minhas chaves do carro?

— Eu tinha que me divertir de alguma maneira. — Disse Marie, com seu piscar de olhos fantasma cheio de travessura. — Eu posso estar morta, mas ainda sou eu.

— Lembra-me de ter isso costurado numa amostra. — Murmurei. — Embora isso certamente explica as vagamente obscenas rimas compostas pelos meus ímãs de geladeira.

Marie encolheu os ombros, mas parecia contente por ter sido notada. Olhei pela janela e vi as listras cor-de-rosa do amanhecer ondulando nas nuvens. Senti a minha força deixando meus ossos. Estava tão cansada que mesmo bocejar parecia um esforço heróico. Não conseguia pensar em como ia explicar o meu desaparecimento de três dias aos meus pais, ou que eu podia ter começado um relacionamento mal fadado com um cara que morde pessoas regularmente. Não podia pensar sobre o fato de que eu já não podia morrer ou pegar um bronzeado. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir.

Subi as escadas, fechei bem as cortinas e, em seguida joguei uma colcha espessa sobre a haste da cortina. Deixei-me cair na cama e senti as mãos frias de Marie escovando meu rosto quando ela puxou as mantas até meu queixo. Em poucos minutos, eu estava, usando um mau trocadilho, morta para o mundo.

* Comediante e ator americano de filmes e teatro.

* Best-seller de Dr. Seuss, publicado pela primeira vez em 1960. É o quarto livro infantil inglês mais vendido de todos os tempos.

* Livros escritos por Jane Austen.

*No original: abóbora.

* Marca de carro Americano.

* Provêm da família das fadas, e é a forma mais obscura delas. Quando alguém avistava uma Banshee sabia logo que seu fim estava próximo .

~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~

Hey, adorei as Reviews *-*

Essa Bella é pirada. Me mato com ela.

Se quiserem mais é só comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 .

_Pessoas amadas podem ficar aborrecidas com a tua ausência inexplicada de três dias. Se não está confortável falando da tua condição de recém-ressuscitado, tenta explicações plausíveis como uma dor de estômago severa, cirurgia dental de emergência, ou amnésia temporária_.

**Retirado de "O Guia dos Recentemente Não-Mortos"**.

Quando o telefone começou a tocar por volta das sete horas da manhã, eu percebi a sabedoria de dormir num caixão à prova de som.

— É ciúme, coração, nada mais do que puro ciúme. — Mamãe estava dizendo quando pressionei o receptor no meu ouvido. Mamãe tinha parado com as saudações ao telefone anos atrás, quando comecei a dar-lhe razões para não poder estar no telefone assim que ela dizia Oi.

— Mavis Stubblefield tem inveja de mim desde que eu a venci Miss Half-Moon Hollow Pageant em 1967. Ela está esperando há anos para se vingar de mim, e agora ela conseguiu e te demitiu. Inveja.

— Sim, mamãe eu tenho certeza que foi por causa disso. — Eu disse, esforçando-me para ver o relógio.

Espera, porque mamãe não estava gritando comigo por desaparecer? Porque não estava me lembrando das vinte e seis horas de parto que sofreu apenas para dar à luz uma filha que não lhe ligava todos os dias? Porque não estava me lembrando que são sete horas da manhã e eu ainda estou solteira? Na minha cabeça, arranjei uma explicação, o que foi impressionante considerando as enormes duas horas de sono.

— Mamãe, você recebeu um telefonema hoje de manhã? — Perguntei, desaparecendo debaixo da colcha. — Um telefonema realmente cedo?

— Oh, sim, querida, do teu Edward. — Ela falou alegremente, como se ela e o homem não-muito-vivo mas gostoso tivessem estado trocando receitas antes do amanhecer. E quando ele se tornou "_o meu_" Edward?

— Ele explicou... Bem, não consigo lembrar exatamente o que ele disse, mas compreendi que você precisava de algum tempo para si mesma depois de ser despedida tão injustamente. Estou tão feliz de você ter encontrado alguém tão encantador com quem possa passar o teu tempo.

— Mmm... Está bem. — Murmurei profundamente pesarosa sobre ter criticado a ética de limpar mentes. Eu devia ao Edward uma cesta de frutas e uma adesão ao Clube, tipo sanguíneo do mês.

— Uma vez que você está livre hoje, porque não se encontra comigo e com Lauren para o almoço? — Mamãe perguntou.

— Acho que não vou sair muito hoje, mamãe.

Mamãe ofegou. — Por que, querida, está doente? Sem dinheiro? Deprimida?

— Mamãe! - Gritei sobre o barulho da intrusão materna amorosa. — Apenas venha, depois do jantar, e nós conversaremos.

O instinto materno de mamãe não podia ser negado. — Quer que leve alguma coisa? Eu podia fazer uma torta.

— Sem comida. Depois de jantar. Traga o papai. — Desliguei antes que ela pudesse responder.

Como eu ia explicar isso aos meus pais? Previa uma boa dose de culpa e choro no meu futuro imediato. Puxei o travesseiro sobre meu rosto numa fraca tentativa de me sufocar. E depois me lembrei que não precisava respirar.

_Droga_.

— Não se preocupe docinho, tranquei as portas. Ninguém, ou seja, a tua mãe vai entrar. — Disse Marie, materializando-se diante da minha cama.

Gritei, lançando o travesseiro através dela. — Não pode bater ou pôr um sino no pescoço ou algo assim? — Resmunguei. — Talvez chacoalhar algumas correntes antes de entrar numa sala?

— É bom ver que ainda é uma pessoa madrugadora. — Marie brincou, jogando o travesseiro de volta para mim. — Não se preocupe querida, se a sua mãe aparecer, vou apenas dar-lhe o habitual. Calafrios, arrepios, uma vaga sensação de desconforto, como se ela tivesse deixado o ferro ligado. Ninguém fica por perto com essas coisas acontecendo.

— Obrigada, Tia Marie. — Eu disse, adormecendo antes dos cobertores assentarem em cima de mim.

Quando o sol se pôs, meus olhos se abriram. Senti-me ótima. Energizada. Refrescada. Todas aquelas coisas que um desses colchões extravagantes supostamente te fazem. Saí da cama e abri as cortinas para deixar entrar a luz do luar. Gostaria de saber onde podia obter algumas daquelas persianas com blackout que os hotéis usam. Fiz uma nota mental para procurar um site de decoração de vampiros.

Ouvi uma batida na minha porta da frente, e meu bom humor se dissipou. Mamãe tinha chegado mais cedo.

Sabendo que não havia tempo para me vestir, desci as escadas e me preparei para a crítica parental acerca do meu pijama.

— Yoo-hoo?

Derrapei até parar. Mamãe nunca disse "yoo-hoo".

Abri a porta da frente. Havia um par de torneadas pernas saindo debaixo de uma ridiculamente grande cesta embrulhada em rosa. Meu mundo estava ficando mais e mais estranho.

— Olá?

— Oi! — As pernas disseram. — Eu sou a Irina Houston do Comitê de Boas-Vindas aos Recentemente Não-Mortos, divisão de Kentucky.

Meu desconforto em deixar um vampiro estranho entrar em minha casa lutou com as maneiras que mamãe me tinha socado na medula. Maneiras; medula; e mamãe venceu. — Gostaria de dar-me isso?

— Obrigada. Força inumana ou não, esta coisa é pesada. — Ela bufou, colocando a mega cesta na minha mesa do vestíbulo. Irina vestia um ousado terno, imitação Chanel rosa com uma bolsa imitação Coach e saltos a altura. Mesmo a tiara que levava em seu perfeito cabelo cor de champanhe era rosa. Era reconfortante saber que eu não tinha que desistir de pastéis na minha vida futura. Eu pareço pálida em preto.

— É tão bom conhecer um recém-chegado. — Irina disse entusiasmada no seu sotaque-de-açúcar-derretido, mais do Texas do que de Kentucky. (_Nós temos tendência a abusar, o nosso longo "eu" soa como o oposto de... todos os outros sons_.) Irina apertou minha mão num esmagador aperto. Incerta se isto era algum tipo de teste, resisti a um estremecimento e apertei de volta.

— Bella Swan. — Eu disse, mantendo um brando sorriso na minha cara. — Como sabia que eu tinha sido...

— Transformada? Recrutada para a legião de sanguessugas sem alma? — Ela riu com a minha expressão perplexa. — Oh, vá lá, você tem que manter o seu senso de humor sobre seres não-mortos. Caso contrário, vai chegar ao abismo e cair na loucura.

Mais uma frase maravilhosa a ser aprendida.

— Posso sentir a localização de outros vampiros, a sua energia. — Explicou Irina. — Iniciantes tendem a desprender mega ondas quando se levantam. É por isso que estou responsável pelo Setor de Boas-Vindas.

— Faz sentido. — Concordei. — Eu nunca te vi antes?

— Nos meus letreiros, provavelmente. Até dois anos atrás, eu era uma das melhores agentes imobiliárias na área tricounty. Fui a uma convenção em Boca Raton. Bebi muitas margaritas, conheci um homem alto, pálido e lindo no bar, e acordei uma vampira.

— Eu fui confundida com um veado e levei um tiro. — Eu ofereci.

— Oh! — Finalmente, ela estava sem palavras. Não durou muito tempo. — Eu sempre amei esta casa. Excelente conservação, considerando a idade. Eles simplesmente já não as fazem assim. Tetos altos. Cozinha enorme. Janelas maravilhosas. Boa luz natural, mesmo que não a possa apreciar realmente agora. Pisos de madeira originais?

Assenti, vendo Tia Marie se materializar na sua escrivaninha. Olhei para Irina, que ainda estava avaliando o meu chão batendo nele com seus saltos agulha. Ela não percebeu a falecida e carrancuda fã dos Wildcats no canto.

— Bem, este é um simples presente de boas vindas da filial local do conselho. — Irina estava dizendo. — Uma espécie de orientação numa cesta. Protetor solar com fator de proteção solar 500, suplementos de ferro, fio dental, seis embalagens de sangue sintético tipo O, um frasco de proteínas de plasma em pó e os números de todos os bancos de sangue amigos de vampiros da área. Há também uma cópia do "_Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos_"

— Existe um manual? — Perguntei, arrancando-o da cornucópia embrulhada de rosa. — Graças a Deus.

Tia Marie limpou a garganta e revirou os olhos para Irina.

— Bem, isto é muito doce. — Eu disse. — Eu realmente aprecio isso. Tenho a certeza que vou vê-la no próximo juntar de panelas ou algo assim.

Irina riu, colocando a pequena bolsa rosa em seu braço. — Você vai ser só diversão nos encontros, eu posso dizer.

Encontros? Eu estava apenas brincando.

Mais alguns minutos de conversa educada; e Irina estava firmemente abrigada no seu Cadillac preto. Depois de ver os faróis dela se afastarem pela janela, me virei para Tia Marie. — O que houve com as charadas faciais?

— Eu simplesmente não suporto a Pequena Miss Tudo Combinando. — Marie zombou conforme eu levava o cesto para minha cozinha de um amarelo alegre com cortinas azuis em riscas e o coloquei sobre o balcão diante do pote de biscoitos com forma de guaxinim atrevido.

Marie empoleirou-se ao lado da pia. — Quando ela ainda estava viva tentou convencer-me a pôr o anúncio deste lugar com ela. Disse que talvez eu precisasse ir para um desses lugares agradáveis para pessoas que precisam de assistência. A danada.

— Porque ela não podia te ver? Pensei que ver fantasmas era uma das vantagens de estar não-morta.

— Eu não quis que ela me visse. — Marie disse.

— Bem, ela trouxe presentes, por isso não é má no meu livro. — Disse-lhe, removendo o gigante arco rosa. Quando meu estômago roncou, li o rótulo do Sintético Tipo O. Pelo que eu tinha ouvido, ele era como os Rollings Stones dos sangues artificiais. Leve e saboroso, com um gosto final suave e com 120 por cento da dose diária recomendada de hemoglobina.

— Uma estranha, deixa sangue na sua porta e você vai beber? — Marie perguntou. — Pensei que tínhamos tido uma boa conversa sobre o perigo de estranhos quando você tinha sete anos.

— Há um selo de segurança. — Levantei-o para sua inspeção. — É isso ou vou caçar caras pedindo carona para me alimentar.

Marie cobriu os olhos, mas ela era capaz de ver através das mãos. Eu não estava exatamente entusiasmada com a perspectiva de lanchar o sangue equivalente a Cheez Whiz *, mas eu precisava me acostumar com isso. De jeito nenhum eu ia me alimentar de vítimas vivas numa base regular. Não podia suportar a idéia de caça quando estava viva. Obviamente, isso foi algum tipo de prenúncio psíquico ambíguo e cruel.

Que diabos. Se fosse nojento, eu tinha um pacote de Pop Tarts que poderia esfregar no hambúrguer cru que havia na geladeira.

O Sintético Tipo O vinha em jarras de plástico que me lembraram de garrafas de leite. Abri o topo e cheirei. Não era ruim, vagamente fermentado e salgado.

Marie aproximou-se para uma melhor análise.

— Importa-se? — Perguntei quando ela pegou um lápis e o empurrou na minha presa superior direita. Eu trouxe a garrafa aos meus lábios, apertei o nariz e engoli. Ele passou pelos meus lábios, espesso e suave. Não vomitei, o que tomei como um bom sinal.

— Como é? — Marie perguntou.

— Não é ruim. — Eu disse, revirando os restos na minha língua. — Tem um tipo de gosto final como Diet Coke, artificial e carnudo.

— Você faz parecer simplesmente delicioso. — Bufou Marie enquanto eu drenava a garrafa. Limpei minha boca e joguei a garrafa no lixo para a reciclagem.

— Então, você está morta. — Eu disse. — Eu não estava bem o suficiente ontem à noite para perguntar, mas o que faz o dia todo, exatamente? Além de esconder as minhas chaves?

— Eu ouço os seus telefonemas. Eu te faço sentir como se estivesse sendo vigiada. Movo coisas ao redor. Crio pontos frios. — A esta altura, eu olhava fixamente para ela. Impassível, ela levitava um prato de Hershey Kisses apenas para mostrar que podia. — Às vezes visito outros espíritos pela cidade. Você não acreditaria como Hollow é assombrada.

— Oh, acho que a minha mente está se abrindo à possibilidade. — Eu disse secamente. — Me dá um exemplo.

— Bem, o campo de golfe. Se as pessoas percebessem quantos homens mortos em calças horrorosas andam vagando por lá, elas nem chegariam perto dele. — Ela disse, sorrindo como o proverbial gato que pegou o canário ou o creme. — Incluindo o seu avô Fred.

— Ah, eu adorava o vovô Fred. — Eu disse, fazendo beicinho, o que era difícil considerando as presas. — Odeio pensar nele vagando pela terra pela eternidade em poliéster xadrez.

— Oh, ele está bem, querida. — Ela abanou a mão. — Feliz como um molusco. E ainda mais feliz agora que temos visto um ao outro.

— Você quer dizer vendo ele como, namorando ele? Eu honestamente não sei o que dizer sobre isso. — Sacudi a cabeça.

— Não posso fazer nada se a sua avó casou com todos os homens bonitos da cidade. Nós éramos obrigados a cruzar-nos um dia. — Marie disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Ela tinha um ponto. Para chamar as minhas memórias de infância da minha avó Ruttie, não preciso do cheiro de biscoitos de aveia ou sabonete Ivory, apenas de Designer Importer Chanel No. 5 e de ouvir a frase, "_Querida, conheci o homem mais maravilhoso._" Minha avó Ruttie, irmã da Marie, foi casada quatro vezes, tantas vezes que eu comecei a chamar todos os homens mais velhos que eu via na mercearia, de vovô. Mamãe pôs fim a isso depois do Vovô Número Quatro, Fred. Ele era um bom homem. Uma pena, aquele relâmpago.

Todos os maridos da avó Ruttie morreram em circunstâncias estranhas. Um caminhão de leite bateu no vovô João, meu avô verdadeiro, na altura em que o leite ainda era realmente entregue de porta em porta. Vovô Tom teve uma alergia até então desconhecida ao ruibarbo e teve uma reação anafilática enquanto a vovó estava assando sua famosa torta de morango e ruibarbo. Vovô Jimmy morreu de uma mordida de uma Brown recluse* no interior da garganta. O artigo do médico dele sobre a improbabilidade de tal mordida foi publicado em várias revistas médicas. E o pobre Fred, abatido no buraco doze do campo de golfe público de Half-Moon Hollow. É uma surpresa vovó nunca ter sido questionada pela polícia ou pelo menos ter obtido um apelido legal como a Viúva Negra.

Claro que provavelmente seria de mau gosto dado o que aconteceu com vovô Jimmy.

Foi por isso que fui autorizada a ir ao Wacky River Water Park com a Rae Summerall no dia do funeral de Jimmy. Mamãe percebeu que não era normal para uma menina ter um vestido designado para funerais. Depois de Fred, ela disse à vovó que era hora de ela abrandar a sua marcha prolongada de morte até ao altar. Vovó tem namorado um homem muito simpático chamado Bob pelos últimos cinco anos. Eles estão noivos a quatro anos e meio.

Bob era a prova de que a ciência médica poderia manter praticamente qualquer um vivo. Ele teve a sua vesícula biliar, um dos seus pulmões, parte do seu pâncreas e sua próstata, removidos. Passou mais tempo no hospital do que fora.

Porque este doce homem está noivo da minha avó? Só posso imaginar que seja porque ele realmente quer morrer, e ele viu o casamento com ela como único caminho.

— Desde que Ruttie continue a matar seus maridos, eu terei uma vida-depois-da-morte social ativa. — Marie se envaideceu.

— Isso é simplesmente nojento. — Estremeci. — Mas talvez a sua infidelidade de pós-morte possa distrair mamãe e papai do meu novo estilo de vida noturno bacana.

Marie empalideceu. — Seus pais estão vindo para cá? Agora? Oh, querida, isso não vai correr bem.

— Obrigada, isso ajuda. — Eu disse, jogando o arco rosa e o celofane no lixo. — Aposto dez dólares, como mamãe aparece com uma torta salgada.

A torta salgada de mamãe com quase zero de frango era a minha refeição favorita de AM (antes da morte). Toda crocante e recheada de creme de galinha. Já sinto falta dela, apesar de ter sete delas no meu congelador. Mamãe operava sob a suposição de que eu tinha oito anos e era incapaz de me alimentar sozinha. Era fisicamente impossível para ela atravessar a porta de minha casa sem alguma forma de nutrição. Uma vez ela me ofereceu biscoitos de queijo da bolsa dela enquanto estávamos na minha cozinha.

Tal como vovó Ruttie, mamãe atribuiu o fato de Marie ter me deixado River Oaks à senilidade.

Obviamente, teria sido muito melhor deixar a mansão de família à minha irmã, Jenny, que seria capaz de cuidar da casa corretamente. Astuta, próspera e a dona orgulhosa de uma indústria de pistola de cola, Jenny faz a Martha Stewart parecer como uma mendiga. E ela preencheu cada requisito de mamãe por ser:

(a) eleita capitã de torcida na escola secundária,  
(b) casada com um quiroprático logo após se graduar na escola,  
(c) mãe de dois meninos, Andrew e Bradley. Eles não pareciam como crianças, realmente, mais como hiper texugos em camisetas de marcas famosas.

No entanto, Jenny assumiu que por ter filhos todos os bens da família seriam canalizados para ela. Depois que me mudei para River Oaks, encontrei dezenas de pequenos adesivos pré-impressos dizendo "Jenny" marcando uma boa parte das antiguidades. Em antecipação à morte da Tia Marie, Jenny tinha de modo  
ilícito marcado o mobiliário, estatuetas e retratos de família, com pontinhos azuis para reclamar posse do que ela viu como a sua parte da herança.

Felizmente, a vontade de ferro e muito específica da Tia Marie impediu o que eu tenho certeza teria sido um assalto após a sua morte. Mas eu ainda estava encontrando adesivos em lugares estranhos. Não tenho ideia de como ela conseguiu colá-los sem que eu visse.

Ela era como uma ninja gananciosa.

Na parte da frente, podia ouvir mamãe dizendo ao meu pai sobre este grande e velho lugar e como uma única menina como eu não conseguia cortar a relva e limpar as calhas. A casa não tinha realmente calhas, mas apontar isso revelaria a minha super audição.

— Jenny podia ter transformado isto num lugar para exibição. — Mamãe dizia enquanto eles subiam os degraus da frente. — E Bella, bem, ela nunca teve qualquer jeito para decoração. E eu me preocupo de ela estar aqui sozinha.

— Ela sabe tomar conta de si mesma, Renée. — Papai disse, num tom cansado. Ele parecia mais e mais cansado nestes dias quando se tratava de mamãe.

Meu pai. O que eu posso dizer do homem que lia comigo todas as noites desde o meu nascimento? E eu não estou falando de Boa Noite, Lua ou Pat o Coelho. Aposto que sou a única pessoa na terra que ouviu duas biografias de Lincoln antes do primeiro aniversário. Papai era chefe do Departamento de História na universidade comunitária local. Isso coloriu as suas técnicas parentais.

Papai foi quem convenceu mamãe a não me inscrever no concurso Little Miss Half-Moon Hollow. Foi ele quem declarou que era errado colocar-me na mesa de outra família no casamento da minha irmã. Senão fosse pelo seu lamentável gosto para nomes do meio, ele seria o Pai do Século.

— Oi, bebê. — Disse ele quando eu abri a porta. Beijou minha bochecha, cheirando a livros velhos e água de colônia. Antes que eu pudesse responder, mamãe estava empurrando em minhas mãos, um pacote quente embrulhado em papel aluminio e verificando se meus móveis tinham poeira.

— Não se preocupe querida, tudo vai ficar bem. — Ela disse, apressando-se para minha cozinha para verificar os pratos sujos.

Pondo a torta de lado, levei mamãe para a sala de estar antes que ela pudesse começar a alfabetizar o meu suporte de especiarias. E depois começamos a nossa passivo-agressiva conversação.

— Não se preocupe sobre não ser capaz de encontrar outro emprego. — Mamãe disse, passando os dedos pela minha lareira.

Minha resposta interna: "_Isso não tinha me ocorrido, mamãe, mas obrigada._"

— Ninguém com quem falei acha que você ser demitida foi culpa sua.

— Com quantas pessoas exatamente falou?

— Já conversei com a Dee Dee sobre você trabalhar lá embaixo na loja de acolchoados comigo.

Ah, bom misericordioso São Judas das torradas.

Depois da Jenny e eu termos saído do ninho, mamãe arranjou um emprego de meio período no Um Ponto no Tempo, uma loja que vendia tecidos e suplementos acolchoados. Nos cinco anos em que ela trabalhou lá, recebi coletes acolchoados em cada aniversário e Natal.

Espero que isso te dê uma ideia daquilo com que eu estava lidando.

Eu não podia visitar minha mãe na loja por mais de alguns minutos de cada vez. Eu tinha reações alérgicas a goma para tecido e a senhoras velhas perguntando-me quando eu iria finalmente assentar. Trabalhar lá seria a minha condenação a qualquer que seja o círculo do inferno dedicado a intrometidos e artistas de tecido.

— Oh, mamãe, não acho que isso seja possível. Nunca.

Tia Marie apareceu à minha direita, rindo e trazendo a bunda fantasma dela para perto. Resmunguei a um nível de decibéis abaixo da audição humana.

— Deixe-me ajudar. — Marie sussurrou.

Balancei minha cabeça imperceptivelmente. Ela revirou os olhos e desapareceu de vista.

— Mamãe, eu acho que você e papai precisam sentar-se.

Mamãe suspirou. — Agora Bella, eu não quero que você ande por este lugar grande e velho lamentando-se por si mesma. Acho que por enquanto, devia voltar a viver comigo e com papai.

São Judas tinha acabado de saltar da torradeira para a frigideira. Fiz um som qualquer entre um grito e um chiado. Percebendo minha aflição, papai disse. — Oh, Renée, deixa a garota em paz. Não vê que ela tem algo para nos dizer?

— Oh, hum, obrigada, papai. — Eu disse, apontando para que eles se sentassem no sofá. Mamãe afofou e sacudiu a poeira invisível das almofadas antes de se fazer confortável.

Marie apareceu por trás do sofá. Era tão estranho que eles nem tivessem ideia que ela estava a menos de um passo deles. — Diga-lhes que está grávida com o filho de um ministro casado, e depois diga... "_Brincadeira, sou um vampiro_". — ela sugeriu.

— Você não está ajudando. — Sussurrei.

— O que foi isso, querida? — Mamãe perguntou, esfregando as impressões digitais da minha mesa de café.

— Bem, tenho novidades interessantes, excitantes. — Eu disse, congelando.

— É sobre Edward, não é? — Mamãe gritou. — Está noiva?

— Mamãe, eu só o conheço há três dias! — Eu chorei.

Mamãe fez aquela combinação de som tsk tsk que só as mães conseguem dominar. — Bem, pelo menos anda vendo-o? Tentou vestir-se de uma maneira um pouco mais feminina? Fazer um esforço? Você sabe, não está ficando mais jovem.

Bufei. Eu não estaria ficando mais velha também. — Mamãe, eu não acho que você...

— Você nunca vai casar se não baixar um pouco as suas exigências.

— Mamãe...

— Não gostaria de assentar? Casar? Ter uma família...

— Mamãe! — Gritei. — Eu não estou namorando ninguém. Eu, eu...

O tempo abrandou. Podia ler cada músculo, cada poro na cara dos meus pais. Os olhos de papai estavam estreitados, avaliando-me cuidadosamente. Preocupação escrita nas linhas dos seus olhos. A boca de mamãe estava torcida, claramente esperando algum tipo de má notícia ainda pior do que "_a tua filha foi demitida de uma forma espetacularmente pública que será falada durante meses._" As emoções deles vieram em tapas pungentes de cheiro.

Confusão, decepção, irritação, tristeza, impaciência, uma névoa ácida que estava fazendo a minha cabeça doer. E isso só de mamãe. Meus olhos arderam com lágrimas não derramadas. Como se diz a alguém que a sua filha morreu?

Como o explica quando essa filha está sentada em frente a eles, aparentemente viva? Como se diz aos teus pais que se moveu para além deles na escala evolutiva? E que a tua mãe tinha que começar a servir O negativo junto do molho de Ação de Graças?

Bem, eu não o fiz. Porque sou uma covarde bem grande.

— Eu não estou pronta para sair com ninguém agora, mamãe. — Eu disse, esfregando os olhos. — E eu não vou voltar para casa. Só preciso de algum tempo para me concentrar em encontrar um novo emprego e descobrir o que vou fazer a seguir. Eu vou ficar bem.

— Eu te disse, você vai trabalhar comigo na loja de acolchoados. — Ela insistiu.

— Não. Simplesmente não.

O lábio dela tremeu quando deu um suspiro e olhou para o teto. Oh merda. Ela fez a mesma coisa quando anunciei que ia para uma universidade a trezentas milhas de distância e finalmente cortar o maldito cordão umbilical. Esse foi o Natal em que recebi o meu primeiro colete acolchoado. Você tem que admirar uma mulher que executa vingança através de artesanato.

— O que há de errado em trabalhar na loja de acolchoados?

— Nada! — Gritei.

— Tem algo melhor planejado? — Ela exigiu.

— Não. — Eu disse. — Mas tenho planejado não trabalhar na loja de acolchoados.

Olhei para papai pedindo por ajuda, mas ele estava olhando para fora da janela com uma expressão confusa.

— Qual é a interessante notícia, então? — Mamãe exigiu. — Você disse que tinha notícias interessantes.

Tentei pensar em mentiras plausíveis. Felizmente, este foi o momento em que papai notou a ausência de Big Bertha.

— Bella, onde está o teu carro?

— Oh, ele quebrou na outra noite. — Eu disse, um pouco rápido demais. — Está numa loja em Murphy. Isso foi mais ou menos o que me manteve presa no último par de dias.

Papai analisou meu rosto. Fiz um estudo exaustivo do teto. Nunca fui capaz de mentir ao meu pai. Confesso sempre antes de poder ser acusada de algo. A única vez que fumei maconha na faculdade eu liguei para papai na manhã seguinte para confessar porque a ideia de que ele pudesse descobrir de qualquer outra forma fazia-me querer vomitar. Depois de expressar profunda desilusão e me fazer sentir como se medisse 60 centímetros, ele prometeu não dizer a mamãe, porque ela me teria feito deixar a escola para entrar na reabilitação nesse mesmo instante. Não é exatamente uma dinâmica saudável, mas é a única que temos.

Consegui fazer calar os dois por tempo suficiente para descrever a avaria de Big Bertha após o Shenanigans. Mamãe passou a esfolar papai por não fazer a manutenção daquele "velho monte de lixo". Depois do sermão, dei uma versão muito editada da minha longa caminhada para casa naquela noite. Decidi omitir a parte sobre ser baleada ou a identificação do caçador bêbado.

Eu não gostava de Bud McElray. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria que meus primos Dwight e Oscar batessem no Bud com uma meia cheia de pilhas. Isso é considerado perdão?

Eu também contornei a parte de "_fui transformada num vampiro_" do processo. Novamente, sou uma enorme covarde. Disse-lhes que tinha sido apanhada pelas feridas do meu orgulho e apenas não podia enfrentar ninguém.

Tinha me escondido num local não revelado para pensar. Tecnicamente, isso não era mentira. Era esticar a verdade até ao ponto de ruptura, mas não era uma mentira.

— Mas nós somos a sua família. — Mamãe bufou, prolongando a palavra para um "faaaamília" numa maneira que pôs as minhas presas na borda. Ser "faaaamília" justificava um monte de coisas no livro de mamãe, incluindo inscrever-me para um serviço de encontros online sem o meu consentimento e uma tentativa de depilar minhas sobrancelhas enquanto eu estava dormindo. — A quem é que vai recorrer se não à sua família? É por isso que precisa vir ficar conosco, Bella. Precisa de alguém que cuide de você.

— Tenho vinte e sete anos! — Chorei. — Posso cuidar de mim mesma! Não preciso que dobre a minha roupa ou me prepare os meus Cheerios todas as manhãs.

Marie apareceu à minha esquerda e sussurrou. — Eu posso tirar-lhes as chaves do carro se você quiser docinho.

— Acha que eu quero impedi-los de sair? — Sussurrei de volta.

— Com quem está falando? — Mamãe exigiu, voltando-se para meu pai. — Charlie, ela está falando sozinha.

— Não estou... — Comecei, em seguida reconsiderei a sabedoria de reintroduzir aos meus pais à minha querida defunta Tia Marie, de quem minha mãe nunca gostou de qualquer maneira. — Sim, eu estou. Estou falando comigo mesma.

— E não vai pensar em voltar para casa? — Mamãe perguntou.

— Mamãe, lembra-se como era quando eu morava em casa. Acho que uma de nós se tornaria insana. — Eu disse. — E não acho que seria você.

— Bem, se vai ser desse jeito, eu não vou ficar aqui e ser insultada. — Ela exalou o seu "_você não se importa com o quanto eu me preocupo contigo_" suspiro  
mártir. Enfiou a bolsa debaixo do braço, num gesto empertigado e fez o seu caminho para a porta. — Charlie?

Papai me lançou um olhar perplexo e levantou. — Nós vamos conversar em breve minha querida.

— Tchau, papai. — Beijei sua bochecha. — Te amo.

Ele apertou a minha mão e piscou para mim. — Também te amo, docinho.

— Charlie! — Mamãe gritou do meu alpendre. Quando papai saiu, mamãe voltou a pôr a cabeça para dentro. — Basta colocar a torta no forno para reaquecer durante trinta minutos. — Então ela desapareceu, deixando a mim e à Tia Marie pasmas atrás dela.

Desabei no sofá. — Eu sou adotada, certo? Ou talvez meu pai tenha tido algum caso tórrido com uma brilhante, mas sensível professora de humanidades. Eu fui o resultado da paixão deles, e meu pai obrigou mamãe a criar a criança bastarda dele como sua própria?

— Nope. — Marie disse, sacudindo sua cabeça transparente. — Ela é a sua mãe. Eu perguntei. Além disso, você parece um pouco com ela. Quando está com raiva, ambas têm essas linhas tensas em torno da boca... Olha, aí estão elas.

— Você tem sorte de já estar morta. — Eu disse, lançando uma almofada para ela. Passou direto através de seu torso e ricocheteou no armário da TV.

— Então, não lhes disse. — Marie observou quando pisei na cozinha, meus pés nus batendo ruidosamente no chão.

— Você não deixa passar nada. — Murmurei, tirando a cobertura de alumínio da torta de mamãe. — Eu simplesmente não consegui. Viu o olhar na cara deles? Eles já estavam assustados com toda a coisa "_filha solteira desempregada que vive sozinha_". Não acho que quero adicionar "_morta' e 'bebe sangue_" à mistura agora.

— Tem que dizer-lhes, Bella. — Marie disse, num tom mais firme do que o que normalmente usa comigo. — Ouviu que Bella é uma vampira? Isso não é algo que os seus pais queiram ouvir no Spot Café.

— Eu vou dizer-lhes em algum ponto. Só preciso ter um melhor controle dos meus poderes, do meu horário...

— Gata assustada. — Marie murmurou.

— Poltergeist. — Revidei.

A torta ainda estava quente, a crosta gloriosamente dourada estalando sob meus dedos enquanto eu escavava um pedaço. Mas tinha um cheiro estragado, como se o creme de galinha tivesse expirado. E as cebolas eram fortes o suficiente para trazer água aos meus olhos.

— Querida, você não quer fazer isso. — Disse Marie. — Olha, há fios presos à torta.

— Não como comida sólida há três dias. — Disse-lhe.

— Não sei se posso ver isto. — Marie disse, empalidecendo. — Torta não é uma comida para se comer com o dedo.

— Shhh. — Atirei a rica e quente torta na minha boca, esperando que as agradáveis lembranças de infância que eu normalmente lhe associava, viessem.

Torta era uma das poucas comidas em que Jenny e eu concordávamos por isso mamãe fazia frequentemente. As refeições tendiam a ser livres de tensão porque minha boca estava cheia e eu não conseguia discutir com ninguém.

Em vez dos caseiros sabores da minha infância, eu provei lama. Ash. Sujeira. Roupas de ginásio. Cuspi a torta fora e gritei algo como "Bleh! Blech! Blah!" e corri para o cesto de lixo. Depois de despejar para fora o que restava no meu estômago, limpei minha língua com um pano da louça azul listrado.

— Tem gosto de... Bleh; tem gosto de decepção e pés. Como se Você o tivesse assado. — Estremeci.

Marie franziu a testa. — Não vejo porque esse comentário foi necessário.

— A verdade magoa.

— Então, sem comida sólida? — Ela perguntou brilhantemente. — Acho que vou esvaziar essa caixa de Hostess Cupcakes no lixo. Você não pode comer depois de tudo.

— Agora, veja, isso é simplesmente maldoso.

* Espesso molho de queijo processado vendido pela Kraft Foods.

* Tipo raro de aranha venenosa.

**~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~**

Hey, eu percebi que algumas de vocês também estão lendo minhas outras fics, por isso vim avisar que vou seguir o mesmo esquema que estou fazendo nelas: a fic que receber mais reviews vai ser atualizada com mais freqüência. Então, se quiser mais é só comentar : )

:*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5 .

_Embora seja tentador tentar retomar as suas atividades sociais normais com os seus amigos ainda-vivos, é preciso que entenda que algumas pessoas terão dificuldade em se ajustar à sua nova condição. Sinais de aviso que os entes queridos possam estar planejando te estacar incluem um súbito interesse por carpintaria e olhar fixamente o seu peito para avaliar onde o coração está localizado_.

**Retirado de "O Guia dos Recentemente Não-Mortos"**.

A minha visita a Jacob não começou muito melhor do que o episódio da torta.

Não conseguindo determinar onde o meu carro poderia estar,eu andei até a alugada casa de fazenda de tijolo de 1970 de Jacob na Jefferson Street. Jake tinha saído da casa dos pais assim que foi possível. Ele até mesmo viveu no sofá de Marie por dois meses enquanto poupava o suficiente para alugar este pequeno pedaço de céu com tapete de pelúcia. A família de Jacob? Bem,vamos apenas dizer que eles fazem os Osbournes* parecer como um bando de completos prêmios Nobel.

É de admirar que uma vida com um quarto e um banheiro semiprivado tenha apelado ao meu Jacob? A casa estava longe de ser o que se considera caseiro. Ele viveu lá por cinco anos e ainda estava usando caixas de leite de plástico de cor laranja como mesa de café. O único sinal de que alguém realmente morava na casa era o gnomo sorrindo ao lado uma hosta super desenvolvida. Nós roubamos o gnomo da minha vizinha, a senhora Turnbow,no nosso primeiro ano do ensino médio e apelidamo-lo de Goobert McWindershins. Houve refrigeradores de vinho envolvidos. Mamãe descobriu e fez-nos devolver Goobert à senhora Turnbow. Nós o recuperamos uma semana depois de Jacob ter se mudado para Jefferson Street e deixamos vinte e cindo dólares na caixa de correio dela.

Eu bati na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Eu andei ao redor da casa e abri o portão. Uma forma vagamente canina veio para mim e parou bem perto de mim. O meu lamentavelmente feio cão, Fitz, choramingou, e sentou, me olhando. Um rosnado baixo saiu da sua garganta, e o meu coração se partiu. O meu próprio cão não me reconheceu. Eu podia lidar com desemprego, uma rigorosa dieta nova, e as crises de mamãe. Mas isto me tinha posto à beira de um colapso nervoso não-morto.

— Fitz, sou eu. — Eu disse, estendendo a minha mão para ele cheirar. Ele olhou para mim. Este cão corre para a porta cada vez que um comercial da Domino passa na TV, de modo que os seus processos mentais não são os mais rápidos. Eu agonizei enquanto ele considerava, depois finalmente pulou para me lamber o rosto. Eu gritei com alegria e deixei-o jogar-me no chão.

— Ohhhh, como está o meu camarada? Como está o meu Fitz? Sentiu a minha falta? — Murmurando como uma idiota, eu rolei-o para cima para lhe coçar a barriga.

Fitz era o resultado aparente de uma noite entre um Grande Dinamarquês e uma esponja. O pêlo dele era da cor dessa coisa que cresce no teu chuveiro. Ele era tão grande que as patas dele descansavam nos meus ombros quando ele ficava nas suas patas traseiras. Pregas de pele penduravam sobre os seus olhos, por isso ele via a maior parte do mundo com a cabeça inclinada para trás. Uma reivindicação de distinção de Fitz é ele ter sido nomeado depois de Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy de Orgulho e Preconceito.

Eu tenho uma coisa com Jane Austen.

— Eu estou tão, tão triste por ter ido embora sem te dizer, mas eu vou te recompensar, eu prometo. — Eu disse, esfregando-o atrás das orelhas. Os olhos dele foram para trás enquanto ele se inclinava para que eu o coçasse mais, o que significava que eu estava perdoada.

Foi então que Jacob, o meu melhor amigo, o frick para o meu frack*, o Salsicha para a minha Velma, saiu atrapalhado pela porta, balançando-se sob o peso de dezenas de crucifixos.

— Para trás! — Ele gritou. — Para trás!

Fitz e eu levantamos as nossas cabeças enquanto eu olhava com assombro o grande número de colares em volta do pescoço magrinho de Jacob. Baixela de ouro, prata, strass, Day-Glored* laranja plástico. Jacob avançou para mim, segurando uma velha cruz feita de madeira que a sua avó McBride costumava ter pregada à parede.

— Para trás, demônio! Fora da minha vista!

-Oh, pelo amor de Deus. — Eu revirei os olhos.

Perplexo, Jake sacudiu a cruz como uma lanterna de má qualidade e brandiu-a para mim outra vez. — O poder de Cristo te obriga!

Táticas interessantes vindas do cara que não pôs os pés numa igreja em quinze anos.

—_uggh_!

Foi embaraçoso ser esfaqueada, especialmente considerando os meus novos reflexos de gato. Eu apenas posso dizer que não o esperava. Jacob desmaiou quando dissecamos sapos no colegial. Ele ganhou uma briga na escola, e foi porque o Steve McGee tropeçou e caiu no punho de Jacob. Mas ainda assim, lá estava eu, zombando do exagero de acessórios de Jacob num minuto, e no seguinte, o cabo plástico laranja de sua faca estava saindo do meu intestino.

— Ow! Tem que ser madeira, seu maçaneta. E tem que ser no coração! — Eu gritei.

A minha experiência com facadas era limitada, mas era certamente diferente de ser baleada. Esta foi uma sensação de frio, o fino aço embutido na minha carne como uma lasca. A ferida coçava enquanto eu tirava a lâmina do meu estômago, deixando uma ferida frouxa que irritava mais do que doía.

Eu dei um silvo quando fiquei livre, olhando para um atordoado Jacob. Nós vimos como a minha pele se ligava de volta, os tentáculos de músculo e o tecido da pele procurando restaurar a si mesmos. Eu bati no ombro de Jacob.

—Imbecil! — Eu gritei, atirando a faca para longe.

—Eu... Eu sinto muito. — Ele gaguejou. O choque do que tinha feito aparentemente quebrando o feitiço de vigilância violento. — Eu apenas entrei em pânico.

Fitz correu atrás da faca para recuperá-la. Fascinados, nós olhamos como o meu cão idiota conseguiu arrastar a faca de volta pelo seu punho plástico e deixá-la cair aos nossos pés. Jake agarrou-a e a espetou na minha coxa.

— Ow! — Eu gritei, empurrando-o forte o suficiente para que o peso das cruzes o fizesse cair de costas. — Se me apunhalar mais uma vez, eu vou te matar. Não o engraçado ha-ha vou te matar, mas literalmente sugar a vida para fora de ti. E levar-me à cadeira* obviamente, não vai fazer ao Estado nenhum bem.

Eu puxei fora a faca outra vez. Jacob sentou-se o suficiente para ver a ferida fechar novamente.

O meu queixo caiu. — Jacob Black, você está me esfaqueando apenas para me ver curar?

Ele pareceu defensivo. — Não!

—Eu vou te morder. — Joguei a faca para o telhado de Jacob e olhei para a louca festa de cruzes. — Pode tirar essas coisas estúpidas?

—Então, você tem medo de cruzes? — Ele disse, segurando uma monstruosidade de plástico, laranja néon num gesto protetor.

— Não, eu tenho medo de pessoas que se parecem com o Mr. T*. Existe alguma máquina de chicletes deixada intacta na cidade*?

— Bem, eu me lembrei o bastante de ontem à noite para saber que poderia precisar de alguma proteção. — Ele disse, tirando os colares, mas mantendo a cruz de madeira no colo.

Sentei-me ao pé dele, pensando no que dizer a seguir. Será que o Hallmark faz cartões com "_Desculpa por tentar beber o teu sangue e te tocar de uma forma vagamente imprópria_"? Eu me conformei em dizer: — De quanto você lembra?

— É bastante nebuloso. Eu me lembro de você ter grandes dentes da frente e ser realmente forte, eu te oferecendo pizza, e depois por alguma razão, eu marcando o touchdown vencedor num jogo de futebol com os rapazes, seguido de uma rodada de cervejas no Eddie Mac's. E eu nunca estive no Eddie Mac's.

—E você não tem rapazes. — Eu apontei contente que o Edward tivesse conseguido limpar as partes menos lisonjeiras da noite.

— Então, você é um vampiro. — Disse Jacob, sempre ansioso por preencher o espaço verbal.

Dei de ombros. — Yup. Isso vai ser algum problema para você?

— Eu ainda não sei. Eu não sei do que você é capaz, o que é assustador. Toda a coisa de beber-sangue é esquisita. — Ele disse, dando-me a expressão honesta dele. Eu odiava essa expressão. Ela geralmente significava que eu estava recebendo más notícias ou a verdade. Às vezes, elas eram a mesma coisa, o que é um saco.

— Eu nunca te machucaria, Jake. Eu só estava brincando sobre sugar a tua vida, de verdade. — Eu disse. Não o toquei. Eu não podia suportar a possibilidade de que ele fugisse de mim. Em vez disso, eu respondi com sarcasmo doloroso. — Além disso, eu bebendo sangue não é nem de perto tão estranho como eu te achar depilando as pernas.

— Eu estava curioso! — Ele gritou. Eu explodi em gargalhadas. Sendo Jacob, ele fez a sua cara de "_eu não estou respondendo a fim de poupar a nossa amizade_", o que era mais aceitável. Ele disse. — Além disso, eu fiz isso uma vez. Você vai beber sangue pelos próximos mil anos ou algo assim. Você nunca vai morrer, nunca vai comer, nunca vai envelhecer, nunca vai ter filhos.

—Obrigada, eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Murmurei. Como tantos elementos da minha nova natureza, o pensamento de nunca ter filhos ainda não tinha me ocorrido. Era uma daquelas coisas distantes na Terra do Algum Dia, depois de eu casar e aprender como funcionam panelas de pressão. Agora, crianças não eram possíveis, o que era outra coisa acerca da quão fula a minha mãe podia ficar comigo.

— Eu estava tão assustado por você, Bella. — Ele disse. — Você simplesmente desapareceu. Eu pensei que você estava em um acidente de carro, ou  
assassinada, ou, pior, que você tivesse finalmente aceitado a oferta de fugir de Norman Hughes. Então você estava morta... Ou casada com um cara que nasceu sem glândulas sudoríparas. E depois eu descubro que você estava morta, mas não estava, bem, eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu quero dizer, é meio legal. Eu tenho uma amiga com super poderes. Mas eu me sinto deixado para trás e, bem, apavorado.

— Ainda sou eu, apenas diferente. — Eu disse lamentavelmente.

— Como isso aconteceu? — Ele perguntou. — A maioria das pessoas sobre quem lemos que foram transformadas, conheceu os vampiros em clubes ou pela internet... Ew, você foi...?

— Sim, eu conheci um vampiro na internet, fui para o seu malvado covil do amor, e deixei-o transformar-me, porque eu sou tão insensata. — Eu bufei, batendo no seu ombro. — Olha; eu não quero contar a longa história sórdida, ok? Algum dia, quando eu estiver muito bêbada, eu te conto. A idéia fundamental é que eu não tive escolha. Era vampirismo ou morta numa vala. Embora, durante o último dia, eu tenho pensado se eu não deveria ter batido na porta número dois.

— Aww, não diga isso. — Disse Jake, envolvendo o braço em torno de mim. — Eu estou feliz por você estar viva. Realmente, eu estou. Eu te amo, Bells. Caso contrário, eu teria vendido esse feio vira-lata ao circo dias atrás.

Fitz rosnou.

— Ele é estúpido, não surdo. — Eu lembrei Jacob, que arranhou Fitz até um estado de espírito de perdão.

— Tem que haver coisas legais também. — Ele disse. — Do que eu me lembro através da cerveja e neblina, você é forte. E cura rapidamente. E sendo recém-desempregada, isso abre uma série de novas oportunidades de emprego para você. Combater o crime. Testar coletes à prova de bala. Ser assistente pessoal de Naomi Campbell.

— Engraçado. — Fiz uma careta. Jacob estava olhando ao redor, procurando na varanda por alguma coisa. — Você quer me esfaquear outra vez, não quer?

Ele não pareceu de todo envergonhado. — Pensa nisso como testar os limites das tuas novas habilidades.

Eu gemi. — Criei um monstro.

— Eu não acho que alguém que recentemente rastejou para fora da sepultura deveria estar dando rótulos por aí como "monstro". — Ele disse, fazendo sarcásticas aspas com os dedos.

— Não era uma sepultura. — Bufei. — Era uma confortável cama de dossel.

Quando éramos crianças, mamãe costumava perguntar, "Se o Jacob quisesse pular do telhado, você também pularia?" E ao que parece, a resposta era sim.

Antes de começar a julgar, eu tinha as minhas razões, incluindo querer manter feliz a única pessoa viva que sabia acerca do meu novo estilo de pós-vida. Mas eu também queria ver o que podia fazer. Apesar da suposição de que todas as pessoas altas são boas em basquetebol, vôlei, e outros desportos com rede relacionados, eu nunca fui uma pessoa particularmente atlética. (_Ver episódio anterior envolvendo eu cair de bruços numa vala_.) Assim, testar as minhas novas habilidades para saltar pastagens de vacas era intrigante. Mas eu fingi relutância até ao ponto em que saltei do segundo andar da minha casa. Nada aconteceu. Ok, eu fiquei com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Mas foi isso.

As gerações anteriores que tinham possuído River Oaks se recusaram a vender as atualmente não utilizadas terras agrícolas em torno da casa, portanto o meu vizinho mais próximo estava a cerca de cinco milhas pela estrada e não era provável que ouvisse ruídos suspeitos. Isso acabou por ser uma decisão afortunada, visto que o Jacob gritou como uma menina quando eu atingi o gramado de bruços.

Apesar do pretensioso que é viver numa casa com o seu próprio nome, River Oaks é apenas uma antiga casa de família. Dois andares, construído em estilo semicolonial em fieldstone cinza. Tem mais de uma casa de campo inglesa do que Tara, apesar de um acolhedor alpendre tradicional do Sul ter sido adicionado em algum momento de 1900. Há uma biblioteca, uma sala de jantar formal, um salão formal, uma sala de estar, uma despensa grande o suficiente para armazenar comida de inverno suficiente para uma família de dez pessoas, e um solário, que é uma maneira elegante de dizer um alpendre para o sol. Nós realmente amamos os nossos alpendres no Sul.

Marie herdou a casa em algum momento da década de 1960 do seu pai, Harold , de quem ela cuidou na sua velhice. Isto não caiu muito bem à vovó Ruttie, que já tinha empacotado suas coisas em sua casa depois do funeral do meu bisavô antecipando a mudança.

Com excepção da limpeza a vapor do cheiro de homem velho, Marie supervisionou a maior parte das modernizações elétricas e de canalização da casa. Enquanto Harold preferiu o suave brilho de um lampião, a Tia Marie foi rigorosa sobre ter acesso a uma máquina de lavar louça automática e um longo banho quente. Ela também repintou e deu novos acabamentos em quase todas as superfícies da casa, por isso agora ela parecia como uma verdadeira casa. Mas o seu legado real estava no jardim. Marie plantou salpicos aparentemente aleatórios de amores-perfeitos, rosas fortemente perfumadas, girassóis gordos e audaciosos, e o que quer que ela goste. Se olhasse para as flores tempo suficiente, quase podia tirar algum sentido de tudo aquilo. Mas assim que agarrasse o padrão, ele escorregava para fora de foco. E porque muitas plantas eram de baixa manutenção, mesmo os meus especiais poderes assassinos de plantas não as tinham matado. Ainda.

Enquanto a Sociedade Histórica de Half-Moon Hollow estava disposta a perdoar Tia Marie pelas atualizações na canalização e pintura, ela escandalizou a maior parte deles quando tirou River Oaks da turnê de primavera da cidade às casas da Guerra Civil. Uma tradição anual, a turnê encaixa velhinhas em saias rodadas liderando entediados estudantes do ensino médio e excessivamente entusiastas fanáticos pela Guerra Civil em torno das cinco conhecidas casas autênticas de antes da guerra de Hollow.

A sociedade histórica não é tanto um clube como é uma máfia social hereditária. Há apenas cinquenta membros ativos, lugar que é passado de mãe para filha entre as famílias mais antigas de Half-Moon Hollow. Quando a minha bisavó Lillie Pearl morreu em 1965, o lugar da família Swan caía ou para Marie ou para a minha avó. Adivinha qual delas mordeu a isca? Vovó Ruttie estava bem à frente do bando da saia rodada, mas ela não tinha nenhum controle real sobre a casa. Assim que River Oaks estava em nome de Marie ela disse àquelas "_imbecis que usam espartilho_" para pegarem a sua turnê e engoli-la.

Considerando a reação da comunidade, você teria pensado que Marie tinha declarado que gatinhos era a outra carne branca. A sua enferrujada caixa de correio foi inundada de cartas de ódio. Houve editoriais, no Half-Moon Herald implorando a Marie que reconsiderasse. Os cupons dela foram recusados no Piggly  
Wiggly. Foi o prego final no caixão da relação de vovó Ruttie e da Tia Marie e a principal razão de Marie deixar a terra, a casa e o seu conteúdo para mim quando morreu.

Apesar do quanto perturbou alguns membros da minha família, ser proprietária de River Oaks permitiu-me sair dos apartamentos Garden View. Onde não havia nem um jardim, nem uma vista. Eu tinha ambos em River Oaks. Na verdade, o jardim de rosas de Marie foi o que parou a minha queda do segundo andar durante a nossa, "O que irá matar aBella?" série de experimentos. Em retrospectiva, o salto do telhado deveria ter sido planejado com mais cuidado. Ver a minha cabeça inclinada num ângulo de 157 graus pareceu aborrecer Jacob.

— Uggghhhhh, para com os gritos estridentes. — Eu gemi quando Jake correu para mim. Sentei-me cautelosamente, esperando para os meus cortes e hematomas na testa desaparecer. Rodei o pescoço, colocando as vértebras de volta no lugar. Essa foi a experiência mais estúpida até agora. Nós lançamos a torradeira comigo na banheira. Fez có me bateu com o seu carro. Deixei uma cavidade de sessenta centímetros no pára-choque. Jacob queria que eu comesse Pop Rocks e bebesse Coca-Cola. Mas considerando o episódio da torta, eu recusei, e ele sugeriu que eu saltasse do telhado.

Fitz pensou que eu estar deitada na grama e gemendo, fazia parte de um jogo divertido e correu para lamber o meu rosto que se curava rapidamente. Jacob afastou o banho de língua canino e me sacudiu.

— Você está bem? Quantos dedos?

— Demais. — Eu disse com os olhos semicerrados.

— Que dia é hoje?

— Eu honestamente não sei. — Eu disse. — Eu acho isso ao mesmo tempo triste e libertador.

— Como é chamada a pinta no 'i'?

— Tittle. — Eu disse.

— Cara, como sabe essas coisas?

Eu balancei a minha abusada cabeça. — Eu li livros, vários deles. Então, para resumir, eu pulando do telhado não foi a tua melhor idéia.

— Sim. — Jacob fez uma cara evasiva. — Mas você sobreviveu, e pareceu realmente legal... Ei; vamos buscar a motosserra.

— Crianças, isto está se tornando preocupante. — Marie disse, materializando-se na varanda.

— Está tudo bem. — Eu lhe disse. — Estamos apenas testando os meus novos truques.

— Sim, eu sei. Tem certeza que está bem? — Jacob perguntou.

— Hum, sim, eu estava falando com... — Fiz um gesto para a varanda. Suspirei, esfregando as palmas das mãos sobre a minha testa recentemente reparada. — Jake, eu estava apenas falando com a minha Tia Marie.

— Claro que estava. — Jacob riu. Claramente, ele pensava que o ferimento na cabeça tinha deixado algo solto. — É apenas natural. Claro, que você está completamente louca, mas isso é natural, também.

— Eu estou louca porque falo com fantasmas?

— Porque eu conheci a tua mãe. — Ele sorriu.

— Eu estou falando sério, Jacob, a minha Tia Marie está parada ali bem na varanda. Ela está usando a sua camiseta favorita do Reino Unido e revirando os olhos para as nossas estúpidas tentativas de me matar. Tia Marie, você poderia mover a cadeira de balanço ou dar arrepios ao Jake ou algo assim?

— Ele não vai ser capaz de me ver ou ouvir. — Marie disse.

— Seja criativa.

Os olhos de Jacob lançaram-se ao redor como se eu lhe tivesse dito que havia uma aranha em seu cabelo. — Bells, isto é um pouco assustador.

— Oh, vá lá, você pode lidar com vampiros, mas não com fantasmas septuagenários? — Eu zombei. — Sem ofensa, Tia Marie.

— Nenhum dano. — Disse Tia Marie enquanto fazia o seu caminho para o carro de Jacob. Ela fez um gesto para que eu trouxesse Jacob mais perto.

No pó revestindo a tinta vermelha amassada, ela escreveu "Oi Jacob" com a ponta do dedo. Jacob ofegou. — O que... — Ele viu como as palavras "Me Lave" se formavam debaixo da saudação.

— Oh, muito engraçado! — Jacob resmungou. Marie gargalhou.

— Ela está rindo de você. — Eu lhe disse. — Pelo menos não pode ouvi-la.

~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~

Então, eu odeio fazer isso mas se as reviews continuarem assim *inexistentes* , eu vou parar de postar a fic, o que na verdade é triste por que ela é uma das minhas preferidas alem de ter continuação ja pronta...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6 .

Novos vampiros são desencorajados a tentar retornar a sua rotina habitual. Especialmente se esta rotina inclui se bronzear ou trabalhar como bombeiro. O seu dia não terminará bem.

Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos" .

A não ser lendo um bom livro, eu geralmente estou na cama as dez e meia. Eu sei, até eu tenho dificuldade de separar a minha vida da de Paris Hilton.

Então imagine minha surpresa depois de um dia muito ocupado de vampiro e eu ainda estava de pé às duas da manhã e entediada até a minha não-morte. Eu não tinha ficado desempregada desde que eu comecei a trabalhar na Dairy Freeze quando eu tinha dezesseis anos.

Eu sempre vi minha semana como um longo corredor, uma porta se abria a cada novo dia. Portas guiavam o trabalho, consultas ao médico, serviço de casa, recados. Agora aquele corredor parecia vazio e escuro. E como eu provavelmente nunca morreria, o corredor parecia se esticar para sempre.

Em um esforço maníaco para provar que eu poderia me entreter por toda a eternidade, eu preenchi a primeira noite reorganizando os livros da minha coleção, vencendo o Jake em três jogos de Scrabble*, limpando cada superfície da minha casa e rearrumando a disposição dos móveis. (Mover um sofá é bem mais fácil quando você pode levantá-lo com apenas um braço.)

* Scrabble: jogo de tabuleiro em que os jogadores marcam pontos formando palavras.

Eu gastei aproximadamente uma hora cuidadosamente pintando minhas unhas de um vermelho maçã do amor brilhante. Eu mantinha minhas unhas da mão curtas e sem pintar para digitar e arquivar, mas meus dedos do pé foram tratados como um arco íris em constante mudança de esmaltes. Uma mulher veste um novo vestido, aplica delineador de olhos e batom para agradar aos outros. Uma mulher pinta suas unhas para se agradar. E se tem algo que eu estava familiarizada com, era agradar... Não havia forma de terminar esta frase sem me envergonhar.

Jacob foi para casa por volta da uma da manhã, quando ele cochilou e eu ameacei pintar seus dedos dos pés também. Ele odeia quando eu faço isso. Ele me lembrou que ele ainda teria que trabalhar pela manhã, mas imediatamente lembrou que isso era uma coisa bem insensível de se dizer. Jacob era um professor de jardim de infância – um ótimo professor. Eu sempre pensei que era porque ele tinha a mesma idade emocional que seus alunos. E, ele sempre amou trabalhar com montagens de papel e cola.

— Bells, você tem que arrumar um emprego. — Ele me disse enquanto estava perto da porta. Eu acho que ele estava com medo de me deixar desacompanhada. — Ou um de nós vai ficar louco. E provavelmente não será você.

— Eu sei. — Gemi. — Vou ter que encontrar alguma coisa. Não preciso pagar o seguro de saúde ou de vida mais. Minhas contas da mercearia e despesas médicas são quase nulas, apesar de meu orçamento mensal de protetor solar ter aumentado astronomicamente. — Jacob não parecia convencido. — Eu estou tentando, Jake, realmente. Eu olhei nos anúncios on-line, e não há nada aqui para mim. Tudo o que eu estou qualificada ou com horas noturnas envolvem chapéu de papel ou adesivos*.

* Paties: adesivos utilizados para tampar seios ou virilha.

— E tecnicamente você não está qualificada para empregos que envolvam adesivos, em todo caso. — Jacob disse esquivando-se quando eu o alcancei para beijá-lo.

Depois que Jacob foi para casa, a parte remanescente bibliotecária-sensível do meu cérebro me disse para vestir um pijama, esconder-me debaixo das cobertas e ler o "Guia para os Recentemente Não-mortos". Mas a idéia parecia tão atrativa. Certamente minha vida noturna não deveria ficar mais chata depois de me tornar uma vampira. Eu sabia que ficaria sentada lá, me contraindo, incapaz de me concentrar. Eu não queria ficar em casa, mas eu não sabia onde eu poderia ir. Eu não me sentia confortável em ir para qualquer um dos clubes e bares vampirescos conhecido na divisa do Estado. Eu não teria sido capaz de voltar para casa antes do nascer do sol, de qualquer maneira. E além de Edward e Irina, eu não conhecia qualquer vampiro. Conhecendo minha sorte, eu ofenderia alguma etiqueta arcaica dos não-mortos e acabaria com uma estaca enfincada.

Então fiz o que qualquer pessoa racional faz às duas horas da manhã. Eu fui para o hipermercado Wal-Mart. Se por um motivo, eu queria verificar o "corredor das necessidades de dietas especiais", que se traduz em produtos vampirescos.

Há três coisas que os vampiros precisam saber sobre compras logo após a transformação.

A primeira é que o cheiro de carne fresca é muito mais atraente. Dois, o corredor do sorvete não é mais divertido. E o brilho das lâmpadas fluorescentes é ainda mais insuportável; com os super sentidos.

Mesmo a esta hora, eu estava nervosa em me aventurar em público pela primeira vez como uma vampira. Apesar de viver lá pela maior parte da minha vida, eu nunca senti que era parte de Hollow. Eu era aceita, mas não pertencia. Eu amava as pessoas de lá, mas eu sabia que não era como elas. Desde o colégio, eu sabia que nunca seria feliz em seguir os passos de minha mãe, casando com algum menino bonito que ela escolheu para mim, levando as nossas crianças para o treino de basquete depois da escola e igreja todos os domingos, fazendo caçarolas à base de Velveeta para banquetes*, no churrasco dos companheiros de pesca dele. Eu era diferente. Não melhor, apenas diferente. Eu li livros que não tinham o rosto de Danielle Steele gravado e sorrindo no outro lado da capa.

Eu não considero Panda Express* como uma cozinha exótica. Sinceramente, não me importa se o time de Half-Moon Howlers chega aos campeonatos regionais.

* Original potluck: esta palavra significa uma reunião de pessoas, onde cada uma contribui com um prato de comida ou sobremesa, e no fim tem-se um grande banquete.

*Panda Express: Cadeia de restaurantes de comida chinesa.

Eu brevemente me diverti com a ideia de me mudar depois da faculdade, mas parecia errado de alguma forma. Toda vez que eu procurava emprego em outros estados, eu tinha esta sensação horrível na boca do meu estômago, como se o planeta estivesse saindo de seu eixo. Então eu fiquei, porque este era o meu lugar no mundo.

Minhas tendências estranhas foram carinhosamente toleradas pelos amigos e parentes - que com exceção da Tia-Marie - acreditavam que eu, eventualmente, "cresceria com isso." E quando eu não o fiz, eles tornaram a preocupação comigo num hobby. Quando eu ia encontrar um bom garoto e me acalmar? Quando eu iria parar de trabalhar tanto? Por que eu pareço tão desinteressada nas coisas que importavam tanto para eles? Acabei como um elemento permanente na lista de oração da Igreja Batista de Half-Moon Hollow, onde mamãe simplesmente escreveu ''Bella Swan – Precisa de orientaçã''. Toda vez que um membro da congregação de mamãe me via na biblioteca, ele beliscava meu rosto e me dizia que estava orando por mim.

Era um pouco embaraçoso, certamente irritante, mas eu sabia que era porque eu era amada. Aquelas pessoas me viram interpretar uma ovelha na peça de natal por cinco anos consecutivos. Eles me mandaram kits de cuidados quando eu estava fazendo as provas da faculdade. Eles ficaram ao meu lado e me ajudaram no funeral da Tia Marie. Agora, pela primeira vez, eu estava com medo de ver meus vizinhos, minha família. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que eles descobrissem sobre mim. Eu não poderia viver de protetor solar e juízo, como eles.

Em Half-Moon Hollow, vampiros ainda ocasionalmente morriam em incêndios "acidentais" e de quedas de objetos de madeira. É por isso que alguns vampiros locais tinham saído do caixão, por assim dizer. As pessoas paravam de falar quando os pais de novos vampiros entravam num ambiente.

Suas famílias eram desprezadas em suas igrejas, e seus clubes. Amigos paravam de ligar. E eventualmente o vampiro ou deixava a cidade ou sucumbia em ferimentos sofridos durante uma trágica "Anomalia roupagem." Mas eu não ia deixar Hollow. Eu não me importo se a vovó Ruthie seria expulsa de seu clube de bridge. Eu não me importo se eu for alvo de olhares engraçados na mercearia. Eu não deixaria a minha casa, o único lugar que eu conhecia. Eu poderia apenas esperar os meus amigos e vizinhos fossem racionais o suficiente para não aderirem às foices e tochas. Mas mesmo que eles o fizessem, eu tinha certeza que conseguiria fugir.

Vaguei pelos corredores de alimentos fora do hábito e fiquei um pouco deprimida com todos os alimentos que eu não poderia comer mais. Eu tinha a loja para mim, com exceção dos repositores letárgicos reabastecendo as prateleiras. Eles não fizeram contato com os olhos, mas eu acho que foi mais uma questão de "Estou chateado com o mundo porque eu sou empilhando pacotes fraldas para adultos às duas horas da manhã" do que algo relacionado a mim.

Eu me obriguei a andar longe da comida quando me vi chorando sobre uma caixa de Moon Pies. Fixar a atenção nos deliciosos bolos regional que você não pode digerir mais, não pode ser bom para a saúde mental.

O corredor da "dieta de necessidades especiais" estava escondido nos fundos, entre o corredor de saúde, beleza e da seção de jardinagem. Virei a esquina do corredor de produtos femininos, grata que isso era algo que eu nunca mais teria que lidar novamente e encontrei uma fervilhante colméia de atividades vampirescas.

— Então, aqui é onde todos os clientes estão. — Murmurei, olhando como uma senhora vampira comparava os rótulos de enxaguante bucal Presas-Brancas comparando com o da marca Fortalecedor Forte Mordida Enamel. Mais abaixo no corredor, um casal de vampiros, discutia sobre o fato de eles terem bebido muito Plasma Sintético Vermelho Básico para o jantar muitas vezes nos últimos meses. Um cavalheiro vampiro mais velho olhava alguma pomada lubrificante que eu não quero pensar até que eu seja mais velha em vários séculos.

Eu nunca me aventuraria neste corredor antes, porque, honestamente antes nunca me ocorreu. Como humana, minhas viagens de compra se resumiam em entrar e sair da loja o mais rápido possível antes que o Fitz destruísse a casa em busca de biscoitos caninos.

Além disso, o estigma associado às pessoas que foram vistas comprando no corredor dos vampiros tornou-se tão desejado quanto procurar por medicamentos de hemorróidas numa tarde de sábado agitada. Mas ninguém me notou ainda por aqui. Parecidos com os seres humanos, os consumidores vampiros pareciam estar "na zona," concentrado naquilo que precisavam para que pudessem sair e voltar para suas tocas.

O leque de escolhas era esmagador. Sangue sintético, proteínas aditivas, soluções vitamínicas, suplemento de ferro. As empresas não pareciam saber qual tipo de embalagem atrairia a atenção dos não-mortos. Finas garrafas de vidro vitorianas com marcas em filigramas. Arredondadas, potes vagamente pop artes japonesas bem coloridas. Caixões de plástico opacos com o desenho do rosto de Bela Lugosi* gravado na frente. A combinação foi rangendo e me deixou um pouco desorientada.

* Bela Lugosi: Ator húngaro conhecido por ter interpretado o Conde Drácula.

Uma vampira que foi transformada quase em seus trinta anos passou à minha esquerda. Ela parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta, seu longo cabelo preto azulado se movendo atrás dela em uma brilhante cortina. Ela fez a calça capri e crocs, uma combinação que eu acho que deveria ser proibida no estado de Kentucky; parecer bonito. Ela era tão... Segura. Ela parecia confortável como uma vampira. Despreocupada, como alguém que você veria em um comercial de shampoo.

Eu me encontrei seguindo-a, jogando um pouco de tudo o que ela escolhia no meu carrinho.

Enxaguante bucal Presas-brancas, Soluções Vitamínicas Não-Morrendo, Vermelho Básico, Fio Dental Navalha. Eu a segui por todo o caminho do corredor até que ela chegou ao super-protetor solar SPF 500. Eu esperei em agonia por ela decidir entre protetor corporal e proteção do rosto. (Testado em astronautas, para ser utilizado em situações de emergências de luz diurna "versus" Garantido contra a exposição solar leve por até trinta minutos) e finalmente eu percebi que estava me comportando de maneira bastante assustadora. Eu recuei, conseguindo evitar bater no cara da pomada. Mas eu peguei alguns filtros solares, porque você nunca sabe.

Enquanto eu me dirigia em direção a saída, fui surpreendida por uma ansiedade torturante. O caixa iria ver meus itens comprados e saber que eu era uma vampira. Parecia à primeira (e última) vez que eu comprei meus próprios preservativos na farmácia perto do meu dormitório. Não importou quantas outras coisas aleatórias eu joguei no meu carrinho para distrair o caixa, ele saberia exatamente o que eu (e o colorido sortido do látex que eu estava comprando) faria mais tarde. E se o caixa do Wal Mart conhecesse minha mãe ou me reconhecesse da biblioteca? Qualquer anonimato que eu teria, seria destruído logo que o caixa acordasse de seu estupor pós-turno da madrugada e começar a fazer telefonemas para as fofoqueiras de plantão.

Ah inferno. Eu teria que fazer isso alguma hora. Além do mais, eu ficarei com muita fome sem sangue falso em casa e isso poderia me colocar em uma precária situação moral com a minha postura de "Sem Alimentação Forçada".

Eu arrastei meu único saco de mantimentos pelos degraus da frente, apenas para descobrir uma pequena loira em um vestido preto de verão, sentada na frente da minha varanda. Eu parei no meu caminho. Olhei para ela. Eu tentei emanar meus sentidos para sentir alguma tendência maléfica. Nada.

Ela se levantou em suas longas pernas de um quilometro de extensão e falou com uma voz absolutamente sem sotaque.

— Olá, eu sou Rosalie.

Cheirava humana, normal. Na verdade, ela cheirava bem. Terroso e fresco, como algo recém cozido. Ela tinha um rosto feito em outro século, para vestidos de

laço de cintura alta e penteados que envolviam cachos. No entanto, ali estava ela, em pé na minha varanda como uma noturna Sra Mary Kay *.

Parecia ser a minha vez de falar. — Posso ajudar?

— Edward me enviou.

— Para que...? — Se Edward mandou alguém para me dar uma transformação radical gótica pós não-morte eu ficaria seriamente chateada. Rosalie levantou-se e tirou o nó do lenço de seda no pescoço. Mesmo no escuro, eu poderia ver as marcas de mordida cicatrizando, os hematomas púrpuros.

— Espere, você é um pet*? — Mais importante, ela era a pet do Edward?

* Mary Kay é uma empresa de cosméticos. O texto se refere a garota propaganda da empresa, muito arrumada e perfeita.

* Utiliza-se a palavra pet, que traduzida significa animal de estimação. Porém neste caso significa um humano que alimenta um vampiro.

Ela riu; um murmúrio suave; sedoso que me fez sentir frisada e apatetada. — Eu sou uma substituta de sangue freelance. Eu tenho amigos na comunidade de vampiros. Amigos que apreciam minha companhia e minha descrição.

Eu permaneci quieta. Como exatamente aquilo era diferente?

— Eu sou AB negativo, sou uma seleção solicitada. — Ela adicionou.

— É um tipo sanguíneo raro. Apenas um por cento da população o possui. — Disparei. — Aposto que você é popular na Cruz Vermelha.

— Sim, eu sou uma espécie de especiaria. — Ela disse sorrindo. — Como você sabia disso?

— O cérebro pode ter morrido, mas a minha compulsão para fatos triviais continua. — Eu disse, ignorando a carranca que marcou sua testa de alabastro.

Rosalie estava claramente desacostumada a não ser assediada assim que um vampiro espionasse seu pescoço sedoso como o de um cisne.

— Edward disse que estava nervosa sobre a alimentação em um ser humano. Então ele me mandou para ajudá-la com isso. Acho que ele está preocupado com você, para ser honesta. É bastante meigo.

Eu sacudi as minhas chaves, não tão sutilmente e apontei para a minha porta da frente. — Eu realmente prefiro não fazer.

Rosalie estava ainda menos habituada e ser dispensada. Repentinamente desconsertada ela caminhou em minha direção, seu andar instável. — Está tudo bem, eu quero que você faça. Eu gosto.

Eu soltei minhas compras na mesa da sala e fechei a porta. Mesmo sem minha Tia fantasma a espreita, eu não queria esta conversa acontecendo em qualquer lugar perto da minha casa. Era apenas inapropriado. Se eu pudesse encontrar uma forma educada de deixar esta mulher para fora da minha varanda, eu teria feito. Maldita mamãe e sua devoção hereditária a hospitalidade. — Olha, Rosalie, eu ainda não decidi completamente minha posição na questão de alimentação humana. Qual é o equivalente vampirico a vegetariano?

— Não há um. — Ela insistiu. — O que posso fazer para tornar isso mais confortável para você?

— Me arrume um torniquete, um copo e tire o seu pescoço fora da equação?

Ela riu e me levou para o balanço na varanda, onde me sentei e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás. Eu abri a minha boca, estendi minhas presas e me inclinei em direção a ela. Eu vi seu pulso batendo por baixo de sua pele, sua pele viva, humana. Toda terminação nervosa era um chance de gerar dor a ela. Ela respirou imóvel quando sentiu meu nariz desajeitadamente roçar sua orelha. Isso me lembrou de como eu costumava exalar pesarosamente quando estava na campanha anual de doação de sangue da biblioteca.

— Eu não posso. — Eu disse, dando-lhe um olhar desamparado de desculpas. — Me desculpe, eu só estou com medo de te machucar.

— Não se preocupe por estar nervosa. Muitos vampiros têm problemas na primeira vez. Acontece com todos.

— Se eu fosse um quarentão sofrendo de disfunção erétil, isso seria um grande conforto para mim; obrigada. — Eu disse mesmo sentindo o desejo de meu estômago.

— Pense em mim como um animal ao ar livre. — Ela respondeu.

— Isso é uma ideia… Brilhante. — Eu comecei, até imaginar ela sendo levada para um matadouro por vampiros usando chapeis de cowboys pretos e capas do Drácula. — Mas não está ajudando.

Inclinei-me para Rosalie, que contentemente ficou em sua "posição de alimentação"; cabeça inclinada e braços relaxados. Ela gemeu enquanto meus lábios tocaram sua garganta.

— Hmm, se eu continuar, você não pode fazer isso. — Eu disse. — Vampiros não viram subitamente sexualmente ambíguos no momento em que são transformados... A não ser que você seja Angelina Jolie daí podemos conversar.

Rosalie silenciosamente recostou e me ofereceu a jugular. Eu encontrei um lugar em sua pele que não havia sido marcado e afundei meus dentes. Seu sangue estava quente, vivo e elétrico, fluindo livremente dentro de mim e inundando meus sentidos. Fiel à sua palavra, Rosalie era deliciosa, com um sabor delicado e com um sabor floral sob a hemoglobina. Distraidamente eu me perguntava se os tipos de sangue eram como vinhos. Talvez o tipo O negativo fosse encorpado com tons de carvalho. Ou se você quiser algo mais leve com notas de furtas tropicais, Tipo B positivo.

Rosalie soltou um bocejo confortável e sociavelmente colocou os braços ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu engolia montantes de seu sangue. Foi surpreendente a rapidez com que minha sede foi saciada. Novamente, não estava muito excitada para alongar o procedimento. Foi cordial, eficiente, como uma transação automática do banco.

Eu voltei para trás, observando uma gota escarlate escorrer de cada um dos dois pontinhos deixados em sua garganta. Rosalie gemeu e caiu para trás no balanço, rolando como um filhote de cachorro na grama.

Eu me apoiei para trás também, muito instável para ficar de pé. A confortável distancia emocional que eu estava aproveitando evaporou quando Rosalie se contorceu. Obviamente, ela tinha aproveitado a experiência bem mais do que eu. Eu me sentia obscena, como um homem casado e pai de cinco filhos saindo de um encontro no Motel Lucky Clover. Mas pelo menos eu sabia que não a tinha machucado. Neste ponto, eu apenas esperava não ter criado uma perseguidora novamente.

Os ferimentos de Rosalie começaram a cicatrizar, mas não sararam completamente. Logo depois da Grande Estréia, eu li algo sobre as proteínas na saliva dos vampiros acelerarem o processo de cicatrização humana. Parecia ser a única coisa que nós fazíamos para ajudar depois de beber o sangue.

A respiração de Rosalie voltou ao normal. Ela se sentou, se alongando. Ela pegou um lenço com álcool de sua bolsa e limpou o que parecia ser a mãe de todas as chupadas. Ela amarrou o lenço com um nó na garganta e sorriu. Ela parecia como alguém que tinha passado a tarde toda com um massagista ou possivelmente sobre o massagista.

— Por que você faz isso? — Eu perguntei, enxugando a boca.

— É bom ser necessária. — Ela se levantou com as pernas bambas. — E se você entendesse como faz me sentir bem no final, você não perguntaria. — Ela se levantou e tirou um cartão da bolsa. — Eu vou deixar meu cartão. — Ela ofereceu sorrindo. — Se você quiser ver-me novamente é só me chamar.

— Acho que não. — Eu disse. — Quero dizer, você parece legal, mas eu não sei se você é alguém…

— Alguém com quem você passaria um tempo na vida cotidiana?

Boca com presas aberta. — Não, eu não queria dizer… Isso é tão estranho. Eu sinto muito.

Ela sorriu, com lábios finos. — Será um pouco estranho por algum tempo. Eu deixarei aqui para você.

Ela colocou o cartão no parapeito da varanda e se afastou sem olhar para trás. Humilhada, eu peguei o cartão de Rosalie entre meus dedos. Ela parecia tão agradável. E eu feri seus sentimentos. Eu a fiz se sentir barata. Esse era o tipo de coisa que me manteria incomodada por dias, e depois me atacaria em intervalos irregulares durante o próximo ano.

Sim, eu sou esse tipo de neurótica social.

Se o Edward apenas me deixasse em paz, ao invés de me tratar como algum tipo de criação não-morta, eu poderia encontrar meu caminho. Eu pararia de cometer estas gafes de vampira socialmente esquisita. Quem pediu para ele me mandar uma entrega com pernas para cá? Por que ele apenas não me deixava tomar conta de mim mesma? Sufocando-me, envolvendo-se demais, toxicamente incapaz de se afastar. Ele era igual a minha mãe, só que com presas.

Por favor, Deus, faça com que esta seja a única vez que eu compare Edward com minha mãe. Eu estava correndo antes que a ideia de confrontá-lo estivesse completamente formada. Ainda aproveitando o meu recém descoberto talento para correr, eu corri até a rodovia Silver Ridge em plena velocidade.

Era tão melhor com sapatos. Eu passei por um par de carros, mas se eles perceberam uma mulher correndo a 97km/h no escuro, não fizeram um escândalo. Eu cheguei à entrada da casa de Edward quando eu estava no ponto alto da corrida. Mesmo com minha falta de temperamento, eu poderia apreciar a vista da casa. Era tão imponente quanto uma casa poderia ser em Hollow. Revestimentos imaculadamente brancos, grande alpendre com colunas coríntias e uma porta de entrada que cobria mais espaço do que meu primeiro apartamento inteiro. Ainda me espantava que Edward tivesse sido capaz de dirigir a atenção do público para longe deste lugar. Minha mãe e seus comparsas da sociedade histórica provavelmente sacrificariam seu primogênito apenas para bisbilhotar através do portão.

E sim, eu sei que seria a mim. (Jenny lhe deu netos, afinal de contas.)

Eu bati o capô da minha velha caminhonete em uma espécie de saudação, perguntando se a Big Bertha se comportou com o Edward. Não me incomodava realmente de qualquer forma.

Levantando a aldrava de bronze, eu fui golpeada por um pensamento horrível. E se Edward não estivesse em casa? Ou pior, e se ele estivesse em casa e tivesse alguém com ele? E se ele estivesse se alimentando? Eca . Ou fazendo sexo bizarro vampirico? Eca.

Eu tinha me virado e começado a correr de volta para minha casa quando ouvi Edward perguntar: — Aonde você vai?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7 .

O vínculo criado entre um Sire* e um jovem vampiro é sagrado e deve ser respeitado.

Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos".

— Ah! Como você faz isso? — Eu gritei, voltando-me para encontrar Edward parado em toda a sua glória noir* logo atrás de mim. — Por que não sinto você ou não sinto o seu cheiro ou qualquer coisa?

— Eu me movo mais rápido do que seus jovens sentidos podem detectar. — Disse ele, abrindo a porta e me recebendo com um aceno de braço. — Você vai ficar mais sintonizada comigo com o tempo.

Eu não quis responder a isso, caminhei para o hall de ardósia azul com os ombros enquadrados. Ele me seguiu, pairando a beira de me tocar. Seus dedos deslizaram milímetro de meus braços.

— Eu consertei o seu carro. — Disse ele, jogando as chaves de um prato de jade sobre a mesa de carvalho silvestre.

Eu a peguei e olhei para ele especulativamente. — Você consertou o meu carro?

— Eu tenho estado vivo por mais de um século. Consegui adquirir algumas habilidades ao longo do caminho. — Disse, antes de relutantemente acrescentar. — E um delas é encontrar mecânicos qualificados.

Eu sorri, inclinando-me contra a parede. — Você quase me enganou.

— Eu supervisionei. — ele insistiu. Ele era adorável, quando estava todo atrapalhado e indignado. — Esse carro era uma armadilha mortal.

— É um clássico.

— Um clássico com freio ruim, uma linha de combustível que foi roída por ratos, e um carburador que foi reconstruído usando fita adesiva. — Disse ele. — Eu não sei o que essas coisas significam, mas o meu mecânico disse que não poderia determinar o que fez o seu carro quebrar porque teria sido muito mais fácil procurar pelo que não estava quebrado.

*Sire: vampiro que transforma o novo vampiro, maker, vampiro que transforma um humano em um vampiro.

*Noir: preto ou negro em francês. Glória noir está relacionada ao cinismo.

— Certo, então eu tenho sido um pouco negligente no departamento de reparação automotiva. — Eu disse defensivamente. — E eu não deveria ter deixado um estudante do colégio reconstruir meu carburador. Mas isso não significa que você precisa fazer essas coisas para mim. Faz com que eu me sinta obrigada a retribuir.

— Não era minha intenção. Eu gostei da sensação de que estava fazendo algo gentil para você, Bella. Eu não sentia o desejo de fazer algo assim por uma mulher em um longo tempo. E eu pensei que você gostaria de ter a restauração de sua independência veicular muito mais do que poetas e poesias.

Eu sorri, e, incentivado, Edward deu um passo em direção a mim.

— Obrigada. Quero dizer, não é exatamente um soneto, mas realmente... Espere. Não! — Eu disse, desviando dele. — Ainda estou chateada com você, seriamente chateada. Aquela garota na minha casa, Rosalie. Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Será que te ocorreu que você não tinha o direito de fazer isso?

Impressionado com o meu desabafo, ele respondeu: — Você precisava de alguém experiente para ajudá-la a passar por sua primeira alimentação viva.

Eu apontei o dedo em seu peito, empurrando-o em sua sala de estar. — Então, porque não me enviou uma prostituta? Inferno, por que você não filmou? Você poderia ter vendido a Vampiras Gone Wild*.

Ele sorriu como que diz "criatura miserável, você me diverte" esse tipo de sorriso. — Bella, sua inocência é uma das muitas coisas que te fazem tão interessante. Me magoa que você pudesse pensar nisso.

* Girls Gone Wild: programa de televisão que filma garotas em festas mostrando os seios, beijando outras pessoas…

— Primeiro de tudo, eu não sou tão inocente. Eu furtei um gloss labial Bonnie Bell* da Bell Woolworth*, quando eu tinha oito anos. Provado. E segundo,

porque você está tão interessado em quem e o que eu como? — Perguntei, novamente com os murros. — E se você usar toda essa merda de "eu sou seu Sire", você terá que usar sua força de vampiro para puxar uma sapatilha tamanho trinta e sete da sua bunda.

— Embora seja uma imagem mental de entretenimento, isso foi verdadeiramente vulgar. — Disse ele. — Agora, sente-se, por favor.

Eu me sentei em um sofá confortável de couro cor de vinho velho. Um toque de fogo tocou o coração, apesar do calor do verão. Mesmo em meu estado de irritação, eu gostava de banhar o meu rosto no fogo. Eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de apreciar a sala de Edward enquanto eu estava correndo em direção à liberdade. Era tão acolhedora e bem decorada quanto o quarto.

Pisos de madeira polido, cor de mel, um tapete grosso de marinha e marrom, sofás aconchegantes e cadeiras. Este era definitivamente um tipo de sala para vinho e queijo .

Assistindo o meu humor lentamente ficar menos hostil, Edward sorriu, seus caninos brilhando à luz do fogo. Ele se sentou perto, mas não ao meu lado, me dando apenas espaço suficiente para me sentir confortável, mas definitivamente ciente de que ele poderia me alcançar a qualquer momento. — Então, como foi seu dia?

* Bonnie Bell: cosmético infantil.

*Bell Woolworth: loja que vende produtos infantis.

— Foi atarefado. — Eu admiti. — Eu bebi um pouco de sangue falso num pequeno almoço, conversei com minha Tia morta, tentei - e falhei - me assumir para os meus pais, descobri uma infeliz aversão à comida sólida, fui esfaqueada pelo meu melhor amigo, testei as várias maneiras que eu não poderei morrer, fui até a mercearia, me alimentei de um ser humano, que era algo que eu disse que nunca faria. Você sabe, normal, coisas cotidianas. — Eu ri muito estridente. Eu estava começando a soar bêbada novamente. Ótimo.

— Não se preocupe com seus pais. — Disse ele. — Pareciam muito gentis quando eu falei com eles ao telefone. Você vai encontrar uma maneira de dizer-lhes, eventualmente. Eu poderia falar com eles por você, se você quiser.

— Obrigada, mas eu não acho que isso ajuda. — Eu disse. — Eles não parecem se lembrar das coisas quando você fala com eles. Mas há a questão minúscula da minha mãe querendo que você vá para o jantar de domingo.

— Se lembrou de mim? — Os olhos cinzentos de Edward se ampliaram.

— Você subestimou a acuidade mental da mãe de uma mulher solteira. — Concordei sabiamente. — Ela tem a vaga impressão de um homem disponível.

— Incomum. — Ele admitiu.

— É um imperativo biológico. — Sorri. — Fazer a coisa de limpeza da mente por telefone é bem impressionante, por sinal.

— Eu faço o que posso. Eu nunca tentei isso antes em uma mãe. Vou ter que me concentrar mais da próxima vez.

— Exatamente quantas vezes você pretende apagar a mente da minha mãe?

— Eu suponho que isso depende de você. — Ele riu, estendendo a mão para enrolar uma mecha do meu cabelo em torno de seu dedo. — Estou feliz que você veio. Eu estava esperando para vê-la hoje à noite, mas eu entendi que você provavelmente precisava de espaço. Eu queria te ligar, mas eu me encontrei... Me sentindo estranho quando se trata de você.

— Estranho é a palavra da hora. — Eu concordei. — Então, eu te deixo nervosa?

— Não exatamente nervoso. — Ele disse. — Apenas perturbado.

Eu contorci minhas sobrancelhas e avancei um pouco mais perto dele. — Perturbado, isso é ainda melhor.

Estendi a minha mão para a mão dele e a apertei entre a minha. — Olha, a vida que eu tinha antes de conhecer você, não era muito, mas eu poderia lidar com isso. Eu poderia ter vivido dessa forma para sempre. E agora acontece que eu vou viver para sempre, só que é uma vida para qual eu estou completamente despreparada. Eu nunca estive sem um plano, ok? Eu nunca fiquei sem um propósito ou um objetivo ou uma razão pela qual me levantar de manhã. E agora, eu nem sequer me levanto de manhã. Eu não vou mentir, eu estou apavorada.

Edward olhou para mim com uma intensidade que foi enervante e, ainda assim, hipnotizante.

Em minha necessidade compulsiva de preencher o vazio verbal que se seguiu, todas as perguntas que eu estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar derramaram-se dos meus lábios. Após toda a coisa de "você enviou uma estranha à minha a casa", eu percebi que eu estava merecendo algumas respostas.

— O que você faz todos os dias à noite? Você tem um emprego? Como é que eu vivi em Hollow toda a minha vida e eu nunca ouvi falar de você? Você se alimenta de pessoas vivas – nós o chamamos de "vítimas"? Você se alimenta da Rosalie? Ou você bebe sangue artificial? E onde é que eu consigo essas cortinas escuras?

Ele meditou sobre a minha diatribe(s) e finalmente disse: — Eu sei que você tem perguntas.

Eu sorri feliz por estar soberba para uma mudança. — Sim, é por isso que eu acabei de perguntá-las.

Ele fez um ruído que só posso descrever como um lembrete nasal de sarcasmo.

— Tudo bem, então, eu não tenho um emprego. Eu vivo dos lucros de vários investimentos que fiz ao longo dos anos. Eu dedico meu tempo aos meus próprios interesses. Como um vampiro, eu fiz um esforço ficar de fora dos olhos do público. Eu tenho tomado medidas extensivas com os funcionários locais para ter certeza de que o tráfego e o interesse público permaneçam dirigidos longe da minha propriedade. Mas parece sensato para vampiros se reconectarem agora que os seres humanos estão se ajustando à nossa presença. E há certas coisas que eu sinto falta da sociedade humana.

— Appletinis*?

Ele fez uma careta, mas não havia nenhum calor real nela.

— Bem, você estava no Shenanigans. — Dei de ombros.

Ele riu. — Você não é uma garota sem graça.

— Obrigada.

Ele estava sorrindo para mim, então eu pensei que seria um bom momento para perguntar. — E o seu relacionamento com Rosalie faz parte da sua reconexão com a sociedade humana?

— Eu não tenho um relacionamento com a Rosalie - ele disse. — Eu a conheci pouco depois de fazer um ano que ela se mudou para Half-Moon Hollow. Eu a apresentei para alguns conhecidos meus. Eu admiro e respeito Rosalie. Ela é uma amiga. Mas nós concordamos que eu já não me alimentaria dela, para evitar confusão...

Era como um Melrose Place*, com presas.

— Eu ocasionalmente me alimento com o consentimento do doador. — Disse ele. — Eu também bebo ocasionalmente sangue artificial ou sangue doado. Eu prefiro o sangue doado. E você pode comprar a cortina escura na Bed, Bath and Beyond*.

Eu poderia ter parado por aí, mas eu estava gostando da minha viagem de poder.

* Appletinis: Martini de maçã.

*Melrose Place: seriado norte-americano que mostrava o cotidiano de alguns jovens e muitas complicações e romances.

* Bed, Bath and Beyond: rede de lojas de departamento que vendem produtos de cama, mesa e banho.

— Quem te transformou em um vampiro? — Eu perguntei.

Sua expressão era tão agradável como pudim de pão. — Essa é uma discussão para outra hora.

— Quantos vampiros você fez?

— Três, contando você. — Disse ele.

— O que aconteceu com os outros dois?

— Essa é uma discussão para outro momento.

Eu fiz uma careta. — Você pratica ser enigmático, ou ocorre naturalmente?

— Ocorre naturalmente. — Disse ele. Saltou de seu lugar, me oferecendo sua mão estendida. — Venha comigo.

Ele me conduziu para fora, para a varanda, onde nós ficamos absorvendo os sons da noite. Ele estava atrás de mim, colocando seus dedos sobre meus olhos. Seus lábios pairaram perto da minha orelha. — Você é a noite.

— Eu sou a noite. — Eu repeti.

— Você é a noite.

Eu levante a minha cabeça, mandando-lhe um olhar interrogativo. — Eu sou a noite?

— Bella!

— Porque é que quando você diz meu nome, soa como se fosse um palavrão? — Eu perguntei me voltando em direção a ele.

Ele suspirou e me empurrou de volta para enfrentar o quintal. — Por favor, pare de falar.

Eu ri, batendo as costas da minha cabeça em seu queixo. Ele estava fazendo aquela coisa de cheirar o cabelo de novo, o que eu não dignifiquei com uma resposta. Eu me virei para encará-lo, me encontrando cara a cara com o meu Sire. Ele tinha aquele olhar irritado que a Sra. Truman tinha quando eu passava cola em matemática na terceira série. Eu ri de novo, o que estava se tornando um hábito irritante.

— Me desculpe, eu tenho dificuldade com essa rotina de Yoda vampiro. Eu não me sinto ouvindo o bater de palmas do meu egoísmo interior. Eu nunca li um único livro de auto-ajuda e, se Deus quiser, eu nunca vou precisar ler. Eu olho para o cenário geral. Se eu não gosto, eu mudo, ou eu fico paralisada pelo medo da mudança, que é o mais freqüente a acontecer. É a única área onde eu sou bastante complexa.

— Eu não diria isso. — Disse ele, voltando-me para o seu quintal escuro. — Você é mais e mais complicada a cada palavra que sai da sua boca. É hora de ver o cenário em pequenos pedaços, Bella. Cada folha de grama. O coaxar de cada sapo. O perfume de madressilva. Deixe que cada um destes elementos fundirem em você até que você possa ver toda a paisagem a sua frente, sem abrir os olhos. Sinta as batidas do coração de cada animal que desliza na lama. Concentre-se no fluxo do sangue deles, o pulso através de suas veias. Não se contente com a presa que está mais próxima de você ou a mais fácil de pegar, encontre o animal correto. Com o tamanho e a velocidade que você precisa. Se foque em cada fibra muscular daquela criatura, e guie seu corpo para ação.

Eu senti que este não era o momento para dizer ao Edward que era exatamente o que o Yoda diria (de uma forma um pouco menos gramatical), então me centrei nos sons da noite. Era como uma combinação de visão noturna e uma câmara térmica, todas as cores mudando e calor pulsante. Foquei-me nas criaturas de sangue frio, os sapos e cobras, porque minha coragem culinária não vai tão longe. Eu podia sentir os chacais, e no fundo as árvores eu vi um veado, de oito chifres. Mas, considerando meus recentes passos em sua área, eu não estava planejando caçá-lo tão cedo.

Como se sentindo meu interesse, o veado levantou sua cabeça e encontrou meu olhar. Parecia que eu poderia alcançá-lo e lhe tocar. Eu levantei a minha mão e o veado começou a desaparecer, com um flash de sua cauda branca por entre as árvores.

— Toda a minha vida, eu quis ser mais interessante do que eu era, ser especial. — Eu disse, voltando-me para Edward e, tenho certeza que estava sorrindo como uma idiota. — E agora parece que eu sou especial fora do ying-yang. Eu não sei se consigo assimilar isso.

Ele fez seu rosto inescrutável. — Eu sou um vampiro há um longo tempo, e eu nunca ouvi uma descrição assim.

— Eu tenho um jeito com as palavras. — Admiti. — Por que isso aconteceu comigo? Como isto é possível? De onde viemos?

— Eu nunca teria pensado em você como um existencialista, Bella. — Disse ele.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. — Ninguém gosta de um espertinho, Edward.

— Para o seu bem, espero que isso não seja verdade. — Disse ele, e eu respondi com um beijo em seu braço. — Ninguém sabe de onde viemos. Os gregos antigos, as culturas do Oriente Médio, as primeiras pessoas da Malásia, todos eles escreveram sobre as criaturas que roubavam o sangue dos seres humanos enquanto dormiam. A teoria romântica parece ser que Lilith, a primeira mulher que Deus criou para Adão, se recusou a se submeter a seu marido, especialmente em suas... Atividades noturnas. Assim, como castigo, ela foi mandada embora do jardim para viver na escuridão. Ela se tornou a primeira vampira e teve sua vingança se alimentando dos filhos de Adão e transformando seus descendentes em criaturas como ela. Vampirismo é a vingança dela passada através das gerações.

— Monólogo trivial. Você é o homem certo para mim. — Fiquei maravilhada.

— Perdão?

— Nada. — Eu disse, sorrindo insípida e agradecendo aos perversos deuses vampiros que a super audição dele não tinha ouvido aquilo. — Você acredita nisso?

A torção nos seus lábios mostrou que ele poderia ter ouvido o que eu disse, mas estava escolhendo ignorar. — A verdade é que, talvez não haja uma única razão para a origem dos vampiros. A forma como nós mudamos pode ter evoluído, ao longo do tempo, como seres humanos, mas nunca com eles.

Eu cruzei meus braços. — Ok rodada relâmpago. Verdadeiro ou falso: lobisomens?

— Real.

— Demônios?

— Muito real.

— Pé grande?

— Real, mas ele é realmente um macaco primata.

Eu decidi explorar isso mais tarde. — Aliens?

— Eu não sei.

— Bruxas?

— Real. — Ele deu de ombros. — Algumas fazem mágicas de verdade, e outras iludem crianças com maquiagem preta e roupas mal-ajustadas.

— É bom saber. — Eu disse sobriamente. — Espere, e sobre zumbis? Eu não podia nem mesmo assistir a abertura de Dawn of the Dead*, sem cobrir meus olhos.

— Você não quer saber.

Fiz um pequeno som angustiado. Ele riu, coisa que eu notei foi tornando-se mais freqüente.

— Eu sei que Drácula era uma pessoa real, mas ele ainda está; você sabe, por aí? — Eu perguntei.

— Ninguém sabe ao certo. Ele é um pouco como o nosso Elvis. Muitos de vampiros têm reivindicado vê-lo, mas nunca houve prova documentada. Você faz um monte de perguntas.

— Eu sou uma bibliotecária. A curva de aprendizagem é íngreme. — Eu disse; sempre tão espevitada erguendo meu queixo.

— Você vai ser uma pessoa interessante para se conhecer, Bella Swan. — Disse ele, inclinando-se para frente e roçando sua boca contra a minha.

*Down of the dead: Despertar dos Mortos, filme sobre zumbis.

Faíscas. Inferno, fogos de artifício. O Quatro de Julho estava explodindo na minha cabeça quando ele deslizou a mão sobre o meu queixo e me prendeu com sua boca. Quando ele se afastou de mim, minhas mãos estavam presas em seus cabelos, meus lábios machucados e um formigamento agradável.

— Eu aprecio a sua altura. — Disse ele, apertando-me contra o parapeito da varanda. Com a minha bunda precariamente equilibrada sobre o trilho, eu tive que me apoiar nele para não cair. — No meu tempo, eu nunca cortejei uma mulher excepcionalmente alta. Mas isso cria algumas possibilidades interessantes.

— Ai está essa palavra outra vez, "interessante". — Eu disse antes de beijar ele novamente. Eu entrelacei meus dedos em seu pulôver. Ele tinha o gosto dos 100 melhores doces dos dias das bruxas Mini Three Musketeers e Almond Joys*. E pela maior parte da minha vida eu estive roendo aqueles confeitos estúpidos de amendoim laranja.

Suspirei e passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, desfrutando a sensação de Edward plantando mais alguns suaves beijos e mordiscando ao longo da borda do meu queixo. Sentindo-me corajosa, tracei a linha de seu lábio inferior com a minha língua e o mordi suavemente.

Ele se afastou e sorriu para mim. — Muito interessante.

*Almond Joys: barra de coco cremosa, com amêndoas inteiras e cobertas por uma fina camada de chocolate ao leite.

**~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~*NGDHF*~**

Hey, gostaram do capitulo?

Reviews fazem bem sabiam?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8 .

Doutrinados por anos de sigilo, muitos vampiros antigos possuem histórias que não querem compartilhar imediatamente. É melhor respeitar a sua privacidade.

**Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos".**

Eu não sou o tipo de garota que confia em um homem para lhe dizer tudo que ela precisa saber em seu próprio tempo, então eu fiz alguma pesquisa sobre o meu Sire. Você pode tirar a menina da biblioteca, mas você não pode tirar a bibliotecária neurótica compulsivamente curiosa da menina.

Curiosamente, a pouca informação que pude encontrar sobre Edward Cullen, (sim, este realmente era o seu nome) começou com uma passagem do livro de auto publicação do meu pai sobre a história local. Eu tinha lido essa coisa, no mínimo, dez vezes, e eu nunca prestei atenção no bem-educado menino nascido em 1858. Edward estava por perto para ver a Guerra Civil transformar Half-Moon Hollow de um posto de rio sujo para um importante ponto de comércio ao longo de Ohio. Sua família possuía uma fazenda de tabaco de tamanho considerável em Silver Ridge Road. A família eventualmente acumulou dinheiro suficiente para construir uma casa adequada antes da guerra que chamaram de Fairhaven*.

* Fairhaven: nome da casa, Paraíso Justo... antigamente nomeavam-se as casas.

Os Cullen eram abolicionistas, o que eu achei muito reconfortante. Além da considerável riqueza, a família Cullen era totalmente normal, até Edward desaparecer aos 21 anos de idade. Ele era saudável, robusto, o orgulho de sua família, e então de repente ele já não era mais. Seus pais disseram a seus vizinhos que haviam enviado Edward para uma viagem ao exterior do Continente. A única razão para a inclusão de Edward no livro de papai foram os rumores dos ferimentos nas mãos – bem, nadadeiras - de um leão-marinho ao largo da costa de Portugal. Isso era, e ainda é uma causa rara de morte para os residentes rurais do Kentucky.

Mas é impressionante o que você pode descobrir com o navegador de Web certo. acabou sendo deliciosamente fofoqueiro como o Us Weekly* do submundo. De acordo com os arquivos, Edward era um rapaz bem constituído que viveu uma vida privilegiada, normal, até que ele levou uma garota estranha para uma caminhada depois de uma festa. Eu acho que seguir desconhecidas até em casa é um hábito para ele. Eu não pude encontrar qualquer informação sobre o Sire de Edward, o que era surpreendente, considerando que ouvi dizer que os vampiros historiadores tendem a ser extremamente detalhistas. Eles têm essa coisa toda sobre preservação da "árvore genealógica" do vampiro.

* US Weekly: Revista e site dos EUA cujas matérias são baseadas em fofocas da vida de celebridades.

A mulher não identificada o transformou e deixou Edward em uma adega para se erguer, cerca de uma milha de distância de sua fazenda. Sem a orientação de seu Sire, Edward voltou para casa após sua traumática primeira matança e esperava retornar à sua antiga vida. Considerando-se os tempos, sua família assimilou sua transformação bem. Seus irmãos o amarraram a uma árvore, nu, para esperar o nascer do sol. Edward se soltou e fugiu. Quando ele não os procurou em um ataque vingativo sangrento de vampiro, seus pais disseram a todos que ele estava viajando. Um ano depois, eles prepararam a história sobre o leão-marinho. Aparentemente, os leões-marinhos eram considerados muito mais cruéis naquela época. E as pessoas acreditaram que ele viveu em Portugal. Mas Edward estava viajando, em busca de vampiros europeus para aprender a controlar sua fome e usar seus poderes. Seus estudos continuaram até os seus irmãos morrerem em um duelo (uns com os outros), alguns anos depois. Tendo nunca se recuperado totalmente da transformação de Edward e do ataque do coração de seu marido que se seguiu, sua mãe, Margaret, morreu do que meu pai chamava de "choque e tristeza." De acordo com os arquivos vampirescos, Edward retornou a Hollow com um pouco de alarde, mostrando-se no escritório do advogado da família na calada da noite para reivindicar seu direito de herdeiro: a casa, as terras e renda. Assim que os papéis foram assinados e selados, ele saiu do radar de novo e desapareceu da memória local.

Por mais de um século, Edward viveu entre os vários locais estratégicos vampirescos e em Hollow. Ele viveu sob um nome falso, fingido morrer periodicamente e, em seguida passar a casa para si sob o nome de um recém falecido jovem. Gostaria de acusá-lo de roubar o truque do filme Highlander, mas ele não parece compreender minhas referências de cultura pop muito bem. E ele antecedeu o filme Highlander por cerca de cem anos. Mantendo sua técnica de herança, alugou a sua terra a meeiros e desenvolveu um negócio no setor imobiliário. Quanto mais a população local desistia das suas fazendas, mais ele as comprava. Antes que percebesse, Edward tinha uma boa parcela do que costumava ser o município. Ele vendeu a um lucro obscenamente elevado durante o bom imobiliário de Hollow e agora vivia como uma espécie de vampiro cavalheiro de lazer, sem o paletó de smoking. Edward voltou para o Hollow no final de 1999, embora não esteja claro se foi por causa da Anunciação, ou se apenas porque ele sentia saudades de sua pátria ancestral – sua estranha, de alguma forma terra ancestral – onde ele eventualmente acabou se assumindo.

Tenho certeza de que havia mais coisas lá no meio, mas Edward era bom em escondê-las, o que estava apenas me deixando louca.

Tia Marie, que treinava movimentar cadeiras da sala de jantar enquanto eu estava envolvida na profundidade do ciberespaço, informou-me que, pelo que todo mundo pode se lembrar em Hollow, as únicas pessoas autorizadas a entrar na propriedade cullen eram os rendeiros. E mesmo eles nunca conheceram seu proprietário, que foi relatado por viajar com freqüência. Menos foi dito sobre os Cullen e suas terras ao longo dos anos, até que ninguém conseguia se lembrar na verdade, de conhecer os membros da família ou ver a casa. Era como se um significativo patrimônio histórico tivesse acabado desaparecendo da consciência local, uma proeza difícil em uma cidade cheio de hábitos da guerra civil.

Enquanto eu estava no modo de pesquisa, procurei no site do Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos. Os recursos eram impressionantes, com links para a compra de linhas de sangue artificial, um mapa virtual global para ajudar a rastrear o sol a todas as horas, e um tradutor para ajudar os novatos entenderem a linguagem dos Mortos. É uma linguagem para além da esfera da compreensão humana. Ele antecede a linguagem, mesmo a humanidade. Era um sussurro nas trevas antes de Deus dizer: "Haja luz", e um dos poucos verdadeiros laços entre os vampiros e demônios. E, infelizmente, parecia muito bom, como o Pig Latin*.

* Pig Latin: jogo em que se altera as palavras para codificar seu significado, equivalente a língua do P.

Por exemplo, "Ihbiensay thethsay carthax tuathua inxnay vortho" significa "Eu acredito que deixei meu infusor portátil no último pote da sorte." Eu ainda estou aprendendo. Os vampiros usam esta linguagem para se comunicar fora do radar humano... E dizer coisas rudes sobre as pessoas vivas, sem que elas percebam. Há algumas coisas que você simplesmente não supera, não importa quão evoluído você é como uma forma de vida.

A melhor parte do site era o teste para ajudar a determinar o seu dom vampírico especial, embora não me dissesse mais que eu já não soubesse. Minhas habilidades incluíam poder ver minha companheira de dormitório idosa e morta; e claro; velocidade super humana, força e agilidade. Era uma agradável mudança para alguém que era trocada nas partidas de queimada. Eu tinha influência sobre certas pessoas, embora eu não tivesse descoberto a fórmula para quais pessoas. Maldição. E de acordo com o meu resultado de "relações humanas-vampirícas", eu poderia eventualmente desenvolver algumas habilidades de leitura da mente. Eis algo pelo qual eu estava ansiosa.

Eu não poderia mudar de forma, como alguns dos vampiros antigos. Eu não podia voar. E eu invejava os vampiros com poderes que saiam dos padrões, tais como encontrar objetos perdidos ou ser capaz de dizer quando as pessoas estão mentindo. Então, novamente, alguns pobres idiotas ficaram presos com a possibilidade de sentir a dor de todos os seres vivos ao seu redor ou se comunicar com os esquilos, então eu me senti relativamente afortunada.

O site também inclui uma lista de empresas amigas dos vampiros ao redor da minha região, dos tipos de lugares que não exatamente são anunciados nas Páginas Amarelas. Você tinha que saber onde estavam, em primeiro lugar para encontrá-las, aparentemente. Havia o esperado discotecas e bares, mas também uma loja de hobby oculto chamada de Costuras de Bruxas e um salão voltado as nossas necessidades especiais. Você não vai acreditar como é difícil marcar uma hora para unhas de vampiro.

Eu estava ansiosa para fazer minha estréia na sociedade de vampiros, porque certamente, comprar furtivamente no Wal-Mart não conta. Conhecer apenas outro vampiro não pode ser saudável, especialmente quando ele poderá vir a ser a versão vampírica da minha mãe. Gah, eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso.

Eu precisava de alguém que conhecia o caminho, alguém que não fosse Edward. Eu teria aceitado o Jacob, puramente para fins de entretenimento, mas ele tinha um encontro, com uma menina real. Isso não acontecia há algum um tempo, então eu era uma boa amiga em colocar as minhas necessidades em segundo plano considerando a possibilidade dele fazer sexo com uma garota real.

— Tia Marie, está com vontade de tirar o pó dos seus sapatos de dança e sair com algumas pessoas que podem vê-la? — Eu perguntei, olhando para cima a tempo de ver a minha Tia morta tentar levitar o armário da sala de jantar. Isto não era um bom presságio.

— Tem certeza que eu estou bem vestida? — Perguntei, remexendo a camiseta básica marinheira e jeans que eu estava usando quando Rosalie, que estava ainda mais pálida e elegante do que eu lembrava, chegou na minha porta uma hora mais cedo. Ela insistiu que eu estava bem, mas ela estava usando um casaco de cashmere e calças com um belo corte cinza. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se isso era algum tipo de tentativa de me humilhar por ferir seus sentimentos. Ela provavelmente deve me levar a um clube onde todos os outros vampiros estariam vestidos elegantemente. E então ela vai despejar um balde de sangue de porco em mim*.

— Você está ótima. — Disse ela, parando fora da porta da adega, um respeitável bloco de cimento de construção em uma esquina despretensiosa da Avenida Euclid.

— Você sabe que ninguém estará vestindo couro preto e coleiras de cachorro, né?

Dei de ombros. — Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Eu não fui a bares quando humana. Já que estou confessando, eu não sou muito de beber. Pessoas de clubes não são o meu povo. Agora, pessoas do clube do livro...

— Estas são as suas pessoas, Bella, mais do que eu sou. — Disse ela; sua voz era angelical enquanto me puxava para a porta.

— Existe um aperto de mão secreto? — Eu sussurrei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu ficarei dois passos atrás de você, porque eu sou apenas uma humilde humana. Você entra na sala como se soubesse que pertence ao lugar, que você é um deles. Faça contato visual com o maior número possível. Mantenha a sua linguagem corporal agressiva e rígida. Você é indiferente, rainha guerreira indomável que poderia afastar os ataques de qualquer um na sala. — Ela alcançou a porta de aço inoxidável, repetindo. — Distante; indomável guerreira rainha.

* Referência ao filme Carrie: a estranha.

Eu tencionei cada músculo de meus braços como se eu fosse dar um soco na primeira pessoa que visse; mortos-vivos ou não. É claro, essa pessoa era um bartender fofo, de sessenta e cinco anos de idade, ironicamente chamado Norm, que estava tirando garrafas das mesas brilhantes do bar.

Era um bar desportivo, fumarento, barulhento, típico bar americano de esportes com pranchas, dardo e sinais de néon de cerveja nas paredes. Ninguém parecia remotamente interessado em chutar a minha bunda. De fato, ninguém sequer parecia ter percebido quando eu entrei. Eles estavam ocupados demais vendo o jogo dos Cardenals* em uma tela de plasma obscenamente grande.

Virei-me para Rosalie. — Você não presta*.

— Não, tecnicamente, você o faz.* — Disse ela, rindo. — Eu sinto muito, era tão fácil. Você devia ter visto a tua cara.

— Só por isso, eu não vou te morder mais tarde.

Ela suspirou profundamente. — Desmancha prazeres.

Sentamos, e Rosalie ordenou um dry martini* e um "especial" para mim. Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas Norm parecia conhecê-la e não parecia alguém que iria derramar alho (ou Rohypnol*) na minha bebida. Olhei para o ambiente, fazendo um jogo de separar os vampiros dos não vampiros. Norm era definitivamente humano. Ele era conhecido do tipo "eu acho que eu te vi na igreja". E ele parecia feliz e confortável na linguagem cervejas adulteradas de vampiros.

* Cardenals: time de baseball.

* Original: you suck, expressão que significa que uma pessoa não presta.

*Original: You suck. Trocadilho com a frase anterior da Bella que traduzido ao pé da letra significa, você chupa.

*Dry Martini: bebida a base se vermounth dry e gin.

*Rohypnol: medicamento a base de flunitrazepam que induz o sono, nos EUA é proibido devido a perigosidade de ingerir com bebida alcoólica, causando perigo a vida do usuário. Também é conhecido em golpes como o Easy Date que faz a vitima ficar sonolenta.

De alguma forma isso me fez relaxar. Havia dois homens humanos misturados com a multidão assistindo ao jogo de beisebol. Os vampiros eram os típicos entusiastas dos esportes, aplaudindo, vaiando e bebendo suas bebidas. O espirro ocasional de sangue sintético em sua camisa foi o único sinal de que algo estava deslocado, além do vampiro fã dos Cubs amuado no canto. Um vampiro lavador de louças loiro vestindo um jeans desbotado e uma camiseta escrita "Virginia é para amantes" bebia uma cerveja escura no bar, ignorando o barulho atrás dele. O resto das mesas tinha grupos de vampiras sentadas, imersas em bebidas e tendo conversas impróprias. Talvez estas fossem donas de casas vampiras?

Sério, a coisa mais assustadora sobre este lugar era a placa anunciando "Karaokê as Terças-feiras." A idéia de um vampiro bêbado cantando "I Will Survive"* de alguma forma era um tanto atraente e assustadora. Eu estava calma, confortável e pronta para me divertir, quando Norm voltou com um Martini, que declarou "seco como poeira*", com um tapinha apaixonado na cabeça de Rosalie. Eu ganhei algo espumoso e com cor do melão maduro.

— Hum, o que é isso? — Eu perguntei a Rosalie, esperando que Norm não ouvisse a distância.

*I Will Survive: música cujo titulo traduzido significa Eu Sobreviverei.

*Seco como poeira: trocadilho porque a bebida é dry Martini – sendo que dry significa seco.

— É um smoothie*. — Rosalie viu como eu tomei um gole de tentativa. Era bom, frutado, com apenas o suficiente de sabor acobreado que fica na boca depois de beber. Rosalie continuou: — Um smoothie especial, suco de fruta, vitaminas, minerais, proteína em pó e um pouco de... Hum, sangue de porco.

— O sangue de porco! — Eu gritei, cuspindo o smoothie de volta para o vidro.

Rosalie me mandou calar a boca. — Você me deixou beber sangue de porco? — Bem, pelo menos ela não despejou em mim.

— Shh. — Rosalie assobiou. — Olha, Norm usa sangue de porco, porque o sangue artificial não se mistura bem com o suco de fruta. As enzimas o deixam marrom. E Norm tem algumas questões éticas com o serviço de sangue humano. Basta experimentá-lo. Você vai gostar. É como um Zinfandel*, leve e doce. Pelo menos, é isso que me disseram.

— Eu não estou te amando agora. — Eu rosnei para ela, engolindo um bocado. Não era ruim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar as imagens do Gaguinho da minha cabeça. Este atitude era muito hipócrita dado o meu entusiasmo diante da morte de bacon.

— Viu? — Rosalie disse brilhantemente quando eu tomei outro gole. — Boa menina.

— Vai se ferrar. — Resmunguei.

Rosalie ignorou meu mau humor e fez um gesto para o bar enfumaçado. — Então, o que você acha?

*Smoothie: combinação de sucos de fruta, frutas, sorvetes ou yogurtes light e alguns outros ingredientes especiais.

*Zinvandel: variedade de uva, neste caso é um tipo de vinho.

— Está tudo bem. — Eu admiti. — Mesmo com tudo que eu aprendi sobre vampiros, eu ainda esperava iluminação melancólica e crianças góticas recitando poesia ruim. Considere-me agradavelmente surpreendida.

Um lindo rosa ruborizou as bochechas de Rosalie. Se ela não fosse uma pessoa tão agradável, o que realmente me irritaria era que ela parecia com a Grace Kelly. Rosalie era tão fora do lugar aqui, bem, tanto quanto eu em um ginásio. Rosalie provavelmente não era o tipo de pessoa com que eu passaria um tempo quando eu estava viva. Ela era muito arrumada, por um lado - fazia minha irmã parecer amarrotada - mas ela era a pessoa mais segura que eu conhecia que poderia navegar seu caminho através dos vampiros do submundo. E eu realmente queria compensá-la por fazê-la se sentir como uma prostituta.

Eu já tinha decidido que se eu desenvolvesse uma amizade saudável com Rosalie, - cujo sobrenome era Halle, por sinal - eu precisava saber mais sobre ela do que seu tipo de sangue deliciosamente raro. Eu não ia ser capaz de me alimentar dela novamente. Era uma experiência muito íntima, como dar uns malhos com alguém do escritório na festa de Natal e passar a semana do Ano Novo fingindo que a pessoa não te apalpou. Não que eu saiba como é isso.

— O que eu quero são algumas respostas. — Disse eu, pegando um pretzel da bacia da mesa. Então, lembrando-me da torta, eu o deixei cair. — Você sabe; coisas básicas. Quem é você? De onde você vem, como você chegou a esta linha de trabalho. Você me deve senhora. Vamos começar com porque você pode pronunciar todas as suas vogais separadamente, mas o oh ye com um pouco de sotaque.

Eu bebi obedientemente meu sangue de porco enquanto Rosalie contava-me um conto digno de uma sórdida canção country. Rosalie foi atraída para o mundo dos vampiros pouco antes da Grande Anunciação. Ela estava no segundo ano de Sistemas de Informação na Universidade de Illinois quando conheceu um professor vampiro. Royce King, 321 anos, professor de história, o que era muito injusto, considerando que tinha estado lá quando aconteceu. King, cujo nome verdadeiro era Royce King II, sentiu o cheiro do raro tipo de sangue dela no primeiro dia de aula. Separou-a da classe como uma gazela ferida e a nutriu como seu pet. Ela cuidava dele durante o dia, alimentou-o, pegava suas roupas da lavanderia, classificava seus papéis. E em troca, ela foi introduzida a sociedade vampírica como uma debutante - com as veias muito grandes.

King ensinou-lhe como se vestir, como falar e se comportar de uma maneira que satisfaria seus sofisticados amigos mortos-vivos. Em seguida, sete anos depois, King descobriu uma nova, mais fresca caloura e jogou Rosalie de lado, apesar do fato dela ter abandonado a faculdade e desistido de sua vida para ficar com ele. Os homens, mesmo impetuosos, misteriosos vampiros podem ser tão bastardos.

Rosalie tinha sofrido com seus próprios pais arrogantes, o tipo de pessoas que calculavam quanto cada respiração de Rosalie refletia sobre eles e sua família. Eles a acompanharam a entrevistas de emprego ligavam em seu dormitório pelo menos uma vez ao dia certificando-se que ela foi atualizada sobre suas atribuições e seu uso do fio dental. Mas tão logo seus parentes amorosos descobriram que estava convivendo com os vampiros, Rosalie foi rudemente podada da árvore de família. Seu pai parou com o pagamento da universidade, e sua mãe informou a Rosalie que ela já não era bem-vinda na foto do cartão de Natal. Isso pode ter sido o fator inicial dela te convivido com o King, em primeiro lugar.

Vampiros podem morder você, te fazer sangrar, mas não te julgam.

Rosalie permaneceu na comunidade do submundo dos vampiros mais por necessidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Quebrada e sem diploma, ela descobriu que seu tipo de sangue raro era a maneira mais fácil e mais lucrativa de ganhar dinheiro. Ela se mudou para o Hollow para estar perto de um amigo que ela conheceu através de uma comunidade online de pets de vampiro. Conseguiu um emprego em uma loja no centro da cidade que atendem as turistas de barco e a elite da comunidade de Half-Moon Hollow. Mas a renda real vem de "protetores" que gozam de seu sangue. Ela tem uma página na internet, vai para a casa do cliente e oferece suas veias. Ela disse que muitos de seus clientes estavam sós e muitas vezes lhe pediam para ficar por perto para conversar um pouco.

Eles eram generosos e mais do que felizes em passar o nome dela para outros respeitáveis vampiros. Aparentemente, sua linha de trabalho era toda construída por referências. O único risco profissional era a constante necessidade de golas rolê e tentar encaixar ferro suficiente em sua dieta.

Eu continuei com os smoothies durante a noite, porque depois do episódio Kahlua*, eu decidi que o álcool e eu não éramos mais amigos. Foi bom só sentar e conversar enquanto nós discutíamos sobre a infância, dinâmica familiar, e os homens, com exceção de um homem que ambas queríamos tanto falar. Eu deliberadamente evitei mencionar Edward e sua relação com Rosalie, o que quer que seja. Foi covarde, mas Rosalie parecia a minha primeira chance de uma amiga que realmente entendia este novo mundo em que eu fui jogada. Eu não queria correr o risco de aliená-la.

* Kahlua: é uma marca de licor feito à base de café mexicano.

— Então, sua experiência não fez você querer evitar completamente vampiros? — Eu perguntei. — Eu provavelmente estaria queimando os não-vivos em efígie. Não que eu queira te dar algumas ideias ou qualquer coisa.

— Os vampiros são como seres humanos. — Disse Rosalie. — Você conhece os bons e os maus. Pulso tem muito pouco a ver com isso.

— Você alguma vez quis ser transformada?

— Sabe; eu nunca tive uma oferta de um vampiro para me transformar. — Ela admitiu. — Eles podem alimentar-se de uma não-morta, mas não é tão divertido, e o valor nutricional do meu sangue cai. Eu acho que eles não querem matar a galinha dos ovos de ouro, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Mas eu gosto de viver. Eu não tenho medo da morte, o que parece ser um problema para as pessoas que foram transformadas. Sem ofensa.

— Não me ofendi. — Eu assegurei-lhe. — Eu estava com medo. Eu não estava pronta para morrer. Quando pensei nas maneiras que eu preferia morrer, eu queria ter uma centena de anos e estar rodeada por gerações de descendentes me adorando. Apesar de que um secador de cabelo e uma queda inoportuna em uma banheira fosse muito mais provável. Eu nunca considerei cervo ou motoristas bêbados.

— Bem, certamente é uma história mais interessante do que um secador de cabelos e banheira. — Ela afirmou. — E você? Conte-me tudo. Você tem um namorado ou...

— Eu estou definitivamente na categoria "ou". — Eu aspirei. — Vamos ver; o

último cara com quem namorei... Existe uma palavra para alguém que está sexualmente atraído pelos Muppets*?

* São personagens criados por Jim Henson, que já estrelaram inúmeras séries de televisão, filmes.

Rosalie, a pessoa elegante, foi destruída quando ela riu tanto que o Martini saiu por seu nariz. Isso me fez sentir muito bem. Eu a deliciava com meus contos épicos dos encontros com homens bizarros para permitir passar pela segunda base – o desempregado, o fraco, aquele que trouxe sua mãe no nosso primeiro encontro. Até o momento eu cheguei ao Derek, o homem com um interesse natural na Miss Piggy*, a maioria da platéia tinha ido embora. Éramos apenas nós, Norm - o ursinho de pelúcia de bartender e o amante de Virginia bebedor de cerveja.

Eu não acho que Rosalie teve muitas noites fora com garotas, porque ela foi com tudo nos Martini. Dada a hora tardia, a quantidade de vodka consumida, e suas regulares doações de sangue, era impressionante que ela ainda estivesse em pé. Mas quando ela começou realmente a assistir o campeonato Australiano de dardos competitivo na tela grande, pedi a conta. Fomos para fora quando um magro vampiro com mullets parciais vestido com uma camiseta desbotada do Whitesnake* cruzava nosso caminho. Rosalie, já instável em seus pés, murmurou sonolenta enquanto esbarrava em mim.

— Desculpe-nos. — Eu murmurei, recuperando Rosalie toda inclinada. Eu estava deixando minha nova amiga dobrada em seu assento de passageiro quando eu percebi que tinha deixado minha bolsa para trás.

*Personagem dos Muppets.

* É uma banda de hard rock britânica formada em 1977.

Eu corri de volta para o bar, abrindo a porta para ver o Sr. Whitesnake literalmente segurando o Norm pelos tornozelos e o sacudindo. O bebedor de cerveja não estava em nenhum lugar vista.

— Onde está o dinheiro, seu saco inútil de carne? — Whitesnake rosnou; suas presas expostas. Norm, que parecia estranhamente resignado a esse tratamento, apontou para a parede atrás o bar.

— Ei! Ponha-o para baixo! — Eu gritei, correndo para pegar Norm quando Whitesnake resmungou.

— Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? — Exigi, Colocando Norm em seus pés.

— Batendo na cara de alguma cadela intrometida.

— O quê? — Disse antes que o punho do Whitesnake colidisse na ponte do meu nariz.

O Whitesnake tinha mais de um metro e oitenta de altura e parecia como se tivesse sido soprado a partir de uma palha, e ainda a força do golpe me atirou para trás através da porta do bar e me arrastou para o cascalho do estacionamento. Isso não era bom. Meu rosto parecia como se estivesse localizado em algum lugar perto da parte posterior da minha cabeça. Sentei-me, movendo meu pescoço. Meu estômago se alterou indelicadamente ante ao som da minha vértebra voltando no lugar. Eu estava tremendo lá fora e querendo saber como infernos a Rosalie ainda estava dormindo. Norm veio voando para fora da porta.

Eu adorei ser capaz de saltar e pegar o arredondado Norm antes que ele se tornasse uma mancha no estacionamento. Eu não amei o olhar no rosto de Whitesnake quando ele veio trovejando para fora do bar.

— Corra! — Eu chiei enquanto o Whitesnake avançava. Norm, obviamente acostumado a este risco ocupacional, correu para seu carro nas proximidades, encontrou sua chave magnética, e afastou-se em menos tempo do que levaria a dizer "gratuidade inclusa."

Voltei minha atenção para o meu amigo reorganizador de rosto, que estava a um segundo de me bater como uma boneca no capô de um Mustang velho. Deixe-me dizer que a engenharia sólida Americana dói. As minhas pernas se agitaram quando eu bati as costas contra o capô, por sorte eu chutei a parte lateral da cabeça dele. Ele recuou, deixando-me acertar outro chute, plantando as dedo do pé do meu tênis de lona em seu ouvido. Ele também me deu tempo para enfiar o meu calcanhar sob seu queixo, mas não para machucá-lo, mas para direcionar sua respiração para longe de mim. Como poderia alguém que não come, ou, aliás, nem tem necessidade de respirar ar, cheirar a queijo parmesão expirado?

A respiração, combinados com lábios e os olhos eram "eu só comia brownies especial", acrescentou alguém que eu não queria pairando perto do meu nariz. Dei a Whitesnake outro soco rápido na boca, seus dentes raspando profundamente em todas as minhas juntas. Eu devo ter batido forte, porque um de seus caninos estalou no chão.

Eu rapidamente supus que as presas eram uma coisa que não voltam a crescer, porque ele ficou realmente muito chateado com isso. Eu mal consegui dizer. — Oh Des... — antes de eu ser afunilada no capô, ganhando conhecimento pessoal e íntimo do ornamento do carro de um modo que eu prefiro não discutir novamente. Com o movimento, eu bati minha cabeça para trás, e eu peguei um vislumbre de Rosalie abençoadamente cochilando no banco da frente.

— Você é realmente de muita ajuda! — Eu gritei um pouco antes do Sr. Whitesnake aproveitar este lapso de concentração como uma oportunidade para tentar esmagar meu crânio com as mãos nuas.

O estalo do meu crânio era algo que fará a minha pele se arrepiar para o resto da minha longa, longa vida. Soltei um ruído embaraçosamente feminino e tentei tirar os dedos dele para longe do meu couro cabeludo. Após ter esgotado minha limitada habilidade de luta, eu recorri a uma coisa que sempre funcionou na escola primária.

Eu chutei Whitesnake nas bolas. E fiquei emocionada ao descobrir que isso funcionava nos vivos e nos não-vivos. Ele dobrado no chão, uivando. Sentei-me, adiando a corrida e gritando tempo suficiente para deixar o meu crânio se regularizar.

Uma voz soou confusa de trás do carro. — Ok, querida, eu não me importo com o que ele tenha feito para você, mas chutar um homem em seus testículos apenas não deve ser feito.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9 .

_Tente evitar conflitos com outros vampiros até que você possa medir a força deles e controlar a sua própria._

_**Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos".**_

O bebedor de cerveja surgiu do bar para ver meu traseiro ser chutado.

Que galante.

— Eu vou pensar nisso enquanto tenho minha calcinha removida cirurgicamente. — Respondi após ter colocado o meu queixo de volta no lugar.

Eu segui o som da risada, focando meus olhos turvos na fonte daquela voz esfumaçada, sorridente. Era um daqueles caras maliciosamente bonitos aqueles que geralmente me levavam a fazer os seus deveres na escola. Um conjunto de olhos verde-mar profundo, maçãs do rosto altas, e um nariz patrício longo, que obviamente foi quebrado em algum momento. Ele estava na casa dos trinta anos, quando foi transformado, mas o sorriso e as rugas ao redor dos olhos davam-lhe uma qualidade de moleque. Ele foi o primeiro vampiro que eu encontrei cujo sorriso realmente atingia seus olhos. E ele era o único que eu conheci que não usava couro de alguma forma.

— Bella Swan.

Ele sorriu. — Como a estrela pornô.

Eu fiquei pasma. — O quê? Não, Bella Swan.

— Oh, não é tão divertido. — Disse ele, fazendo barulho de decepção. Ele sorriu e estendeu uma mão de dedos compridos. — Eu sou Emm.

A introdução foi interrompida quando o meu agora recuperado adversário surgiu do chão e pulou para a minha garganta. Eu fui liberada quando "Emm" pegou o cara pelo colarinho e o empurrou para trás em um movimento de imobilização.

— Agora, isso não é muito agradável, Walter. — Disse Emm, segurando o braço do Whitesnake dobrado como se fosse um origami. Eu podia ouvir o ranger de ossos quebrando.

— Essa cadela quebrou a minha presa! — Uivou o Whitesnake, cuja mística foi um pouco abalada por ter sido nomeado Walter.

— Isso não é maneira de falar com uma senhora. Agora, diga que está arrependido. — Disse Emm, com a voz de zombaria fingindo paciência em contraste direto com as tatuagens de desenhos de sucrilhos* na ulna de Walter.

— Gah! — Walter gritou, mas não era a resposta que Emm estava esperando, a julgar pelo jeito que ele puxou o braço para cima de Walter. Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma ruptura do osso antes. Foi uma experiência que eu prefiro não repetir. Maldição. Eu também preferia não repetir ouvir o que Walter gritou para Emm, o que me garantiria um lugar no inferno, como diria a Tia Marie.

— Isso não é maneira de falar comigo, Walter. — Disse Emm, agarrando Walter pela nuca enquanto o membro quebrado balançava. — Você foi avisado sobre o roubo da Adega. Norm deu permissão para te transformar em pó com tiro de prata. Ele só não tem coragem de fazer isso porque você não tem o senso de enganar.

Eu protestei dizendo que toda esta quebrança de ossos não era necessária. Eu estava bem, nenhum dano feito. E graças ao Walter, eu estava mais do que suficiente alerta para ir para casa em segurança. Walter me chamou de mais alguns nomes e repetiu suas anatomicamente impossíveis instruções para Emm. Emm parou e assistiu o braço de Walter se regenerar, para depois quebrá-lo novamente.

— Oh, vamos lá, cara. — Walter lamentou.

— Eu posso continuar quebrando. — Disse Emm a ele. — Agora, você tem algo a dizer esta senhora?

Até eu fiquei perturbada com a exibição de testosterona. — Realmente, isto é apenas tão... Ah que isso. O que vem depois? Gritar "Misericórdia é para os fracos"?

Emm na verdade me calou dizendo: — Há um princípio aqui.

*Snap-crackle pop: são bonecos do sucrilhos, ver:  . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= archives/2007/06/snap_crackle_ &usg=_PeQf9qNzIhhQ3Vtj1DJpOA1Mu4c=&h=434&w=425&sz=47&hl=pt-BR&start=3&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=G_3mj_kPha6A0M:&tbnh=126&tbnw=123&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dsnap-crackle%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-BR%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26sa%3DN%26rls% :pt-BR:official%26tbs%3Disch:1

Walter murmurou algo parecido com "eu sinto muito."

— O que foi? — Emm combinou a dor de um braço quebrado com a indignidade de um estalo na orelha. Eu só podia esperar a situação não aumentasse para o temido mamilo roxo.

Walter gritou. — Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito!

Emm sorriu brilhantemente para mim. — Feliz?

— Não! — Eu balancei minha cabeça. — Isso é simplesmente errado.

Emm me deu um olhar me dizendo que ele sabia que uma pequena, mesquinha parte de mim gostou disso. Ele lançou um Walter choramingando, que esfregou o braço com cautela. — Walter, eu quero que vá para casa da sua mãe. Tome uma bebida. E o que você estava planejando fazer com o dinheiro do Norm, esqueça.

Walter zombou de mim, disse a Emm esperava que uma parte importante dele apodrecesse, esperou um pouco e depois saiu correndo. Emm assentiu com a cabeça para a saída de Walter. — Aquele era o Walter.

Walter tinha problemas, me disse o Emm. Ele era um exemplo vivo de que ser um vampiro te fez mais forte e mais rápido, mas não necessariamente mais inteligente. Foi transformado em uma pista de boliche cinco anos antes, ele ainda dormia no porão da casa de sua mãe e ganhava a vida vendendo DVDs pirata do Knight Rider*. Não era uma vida muito boa porque ele roubava a Cellar* pelo menos uma vez a cada, poucos meses. Norm nem mesmo se incomodava mais de trancar o cofre.

* A super máquina: série produzida entre 1982 e se encerrou em maio de 1986.

* Cellar: nome do bar.

Eu espanei os restos do estacionamento do meu jeans, olhando para ele. — Então, eu devo sentir pena do cara que trata Norm como uma piñata humana e tentou pulverizar meu crânio?

Ele deu de ombros novamente. — Não, mas ele não é muito brilhante, então você não pode usar isso contra ele.

Estremeci quando várias partes da minha cabeça se fundiram novamente. — E ainda acho que vou, de qualquer maneira.

— Eu gosto de você. — Emm sorriu e curvou-se sobre a minha mão de maneira cortês. — Emmett Cheney.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo. — Disse, apertando a mão dele debaixo do seu nariz, tornando muito mais difícil para ele beijar. — Espere; Emmett Cheney, como Dick Cheney*? Você é um vampiro chamado Dick Cheney? De alguma forma isso faz você parecer pior.

— Eu era Dick Cheney antes dele nascer, e eu vou ser Dick Cheney, depois dele morrer.

— Assunto delicado? — Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Olhei para trás para o bar abandonado, com seu sinal de néon piscando desamparado contra a umidade. — E quanto ao bar?

Emmett fez um gesto entre um aceno e desleixo. — Eu vou fechá-lo. Norm me deu uma chave para noites como esta.

— Quanto tempo você passa aqui?

Ele riu. — É melhor você voltar para casa agora, Stretch*. O sol vai sair em breve.

— Não estive em um encontro quente por anos e de repente eu sou uma isca. — Murmurei quando abri a porta do carro. Rosalie ainda estava dormindo. Cutuquei sua bochecha rosada, queixo inanimado e me diverti, fazendo-lhe caretas. — Entrada para o mundo dos vampiros, não mesmo.

* É um político americano e empresário associado ao Partido Republicano. Tornou-se uma espécie de piada por ter sido o vice do Bush.

*Strech significa esticar, estender, a conotação do texto é porque a Bella é excepcionalmente alta e ele criou um apelido baseado nisso.

O amanhecer bicou minha janela, eu coloquei uma leve Rosalie roncando no meu sofá e pedi para a Marie acordá-la a tempo para se trocar para o trabalho. Eu sabia que iria despertar rapidamente e cedo se mãos invisíveis estivessem arrancando o travesseiro sob minha cabeça.

Eu tomei um longo banho quente. Era mais do que um pouco enjoativo, quando o cascalho era forçado a sair do meu joelho curado e batendo na banheira de metal esmaltado. Eu também lavei duzentos gramas de cascalho do meu cabelo e puxei quase dezoito centímetros de vidro de pára-brisa para fora do meu ombro.

— Isso não pode ser bom. — Resmunguei, jogando-o na cesta de vime. Apática quanto a minha nudez e as complicações que poderia representar se eu fosse confrontada pelo time adolescente de empunhadores de estacas, eu pendurei uma colcha espessa sobre a janela e cai na cama. Meu último pensamento coerente foi que eu não tinha recuperado a minha bolsa da Cellar.

De acordo com Marie, Rosalie saiu para trabalhar na manhã seguinte, vestindo uma roupa minha velha da igreja, que provavelmente foi o dia de trabalho, mais mal vestida de toda sua vida. Quando eu liguei em seu celular, ela estava atravessando dois municípios para a casa de um cliente. Divertida pelos meus contos de combate a soco no estacionamento, ela me deu informações sobre o Emmett.

Emmett McCarty Cheney vive em um trailer na velha Airstream fora em Bend Road. Meio que expulsou a fantasia romântica de castelo e esse tipo de coisa, não é? Rosalie disse que a vida móvel combina com o espírito inquieto de Emmett, sabendo que ele poderia se recolher e ir embora a qualquer momento que ele desejasse. Seu único medo era um furacão chegar durante o dia e arrancar a casa dele.

Emmett era um velho amigo de Edward, e quando digo velho, quero dizer, mais de 140 anos. Ele foi o último de uma longa linhagem de homens dissolutos que eram bons com as mulheres e ruins com as responsabilidades fiscais. Os pais de Emmett morreram quando ele tinha dezoito anos, deixando-o com uma perfeitamente respeitável casa, uma renda miserável, e um servo que a família teve que despedir.

Ele não era exatamente o que a avó Ruthie chamaria de "uma pessoa respeitável." O que você precisava, Emmett poderia encontrar. Mas você não deve perguntar onde ele conseguiu. Eu não estou falando das típicas transações ilegais de fogos de artifício*. Um lobisomem uma vez tentou estacar Emmett, em vez de lhe pagar por uma pistola que disparava balas de prata. Há rumores que esse lobisomem era agora um tapete de pele na sala mal decorada de Emmett. É um ponto discutível a perguntar por que o lobisomem não atirou em Emmett com a arma de bala de prata. Os lobisomens são uma espécie de primos loucos do mundo sobrenatural, Rosalie explicou, não são muito bons em tomada de decisões.

Ansiosa para uma noite tranqüila, eu respeitosamente li os capítulos de encontrar fontes de sangue e proteção de emergência contra o sol do Guia para os Recentemente Não-mortos. As descrições de combustão espontânea de vampiros vão me dar pesadelos durante semanas. Mas agora eu sabia que não poderia confiar em puxar uma camiseta para proteger minha cabeça de estourar em chamas. (Casacos, sacos de lixo pesados, e folha de alumínio de alta qualidade funcionariam.)

* Ela menciona fogos de artifício, porque nos EUA alguns tipos são ilegais

Eu abri uma garrafa de Faux* Tipo O e me debrucei sobre a minha biblioteca pessoal algo que me confortaria. Como de costume, voltei à minha querida Jane. Sempre que fico inquieta ou estressada, revisito Mansfield Park*. Porque eu sei que não importa o quão duro a minha vida fica, pelo menos eu não tenho que vestir um corpete e viver com uma bruxa pedra fria como a Sra. Norris.

Apoiei meus pés no braço do meu balanço da varanda e me aconcheguei. Eu mal comecei a coçar as orelhas Fitz quando um conjunto de soqueiras veio voando em mim. Eu a peguei a poucos centímetros da minha testa.

— Isso é tão legal. — Fiquei maravilhada. Virei-me para ver Emmett Cheney, o vampiro, não o ex-vice-presidente, subir em minha varanda. Fitz ergueu a cabeça enquanto Emmett perambulava, mas recuou para a posição de coçar sem dar nenhum latido.

— Achei que você poderia usar isso na próxima vez que entrar em uma briga de bar. — Disse ele. — Eu não quis dizer nada ontem à noite, mas você bate como uma garota, Stretch.

Eu lhe dei o meu melhor olhar de "não me subestime" olhar e murmurei: - Uma garota vampira.

Ele andou para o balanço e fez-se confortável, apesar de minhas objeções quando ele esticou minhas pernas sobre o seu jeans antigo. Não se preocupando em ajustar a camiseta escrita "Eu conheço truques" que envolvia um abdômen impressionante, ele tinha um prazer especial em examinar minhas unhas dos pés pintadas em um novíssimo esmalte cor de algodão-doce rosa. - Eu admiro uma mulher que dá atenção aos dedos dos pés. Então, o que você tem programado para a noite? E onde está a sua amiga saborosa?

* Faux: marca de sangue sintético.

*Livro de Jane Austen.

Joguei as soqueiras no colo dele, desenhando-lhe um estremecimento. — Ela não está aqui, e ela não vai namorar você.

Ele sorriu, dividindo os planos robustos de seu rosto com brilhantes dentes brancos.

— Ela talvez o faça se ela me conhecesse.

— Ela te conhece, e é por isso que ela não vai namorar você.

Ele me deu o seu melhor sorriso tirador de calcinha. — Acho que vou ter que me satisfazer com você então.

Incapaz de decidir se aquilo era um insulto, eu o ignorei.

— Há algo de familiar em você. — Disse ele. — Eu não consigo identificar. Mas você é diferente.

— É o meu shampoo. — Disse eu, um pouco alto. — Tem cheiro de manga, muito memorável.

— Não, não é isso. — Disse ele, em seguida, me olhou furtivamente e desistiu. Ele me cutucou de lado, instintivamente focando meus lugares mais delicados. — Como é que nós não nos encontramos antes? Quantos anos você tem? O que você faz quando não está perdendo uma luta e fazendo comentários sarcásticos?

— Eu cresci aqui. — Disse eu, afastando a mão dele. — Eu fui transformada só na semana passada. Eu sou uma bibliotecária.

Ele se acalmou, como se eu dissesse que eu era a inventora do modelo tomara-que-caia. — Eu assisti a um filme sobre uma bibliotecária uma vez. Bem, ela era uma bibliotecária durante o dia, e uma garota de programa durante...

Eu parei com um rápido levantar de uma sobrancelha. — Se você terminar a frase, nós não poderemos ser amigos.

— Você não fala como uma bibliotecária. — Disse ele.

— Eu sei. — Admiti. — Eu sou a prova de que apenas bastante educação pode ser muito, perigoso. Em uma configuração correta, eu posso argumentar Faulkner* e James Joyce*, com o melhor deles. Mas eu acho que vai levar um par de séculos para tirar a influencia de Hollow sob mim. Meu Sire é muito urbano. Talvez ele possa me mandar para uma escola de educação de vampiro ou algo assim.

— Eu meio que gosto disso. — Ele sorriu e voltou as suas atenções para os jardins. — Eu conheci a sua família, antes. Eu vim a um par de festas aqui em River Oaks. Eu fui, uh, amigável com sua Tia-avó Cessie várias vezes. — Olhei para ele. Emmett mudou de assunto. — Os jardins nunca foram bonitos assim, todavia. Minha mãe costumava ter um jardim como este. Ela gostava de deixá-lo tipo selvagem, mas você poderia ver que ela planejou isso. Ela amava suas rosas.

— Assim como minha Tia Marie. — Eu disse. — Eu apenas as mantenho vivas. Sou melhor na leitura sobre a jardinagem do que a jardinagem em si. Mas Marie gostava quando eu lhe dizia o que as rosas significavam. Você sabe, as rosas brancas significam pureza. As rosas vermelhas significam amor apaixonado. Curiosamente, as rosas azuis significam mistério, o mistério real é que não existe tal coisa como uma rosa azul natural. Rosas não podem produzir uma substância química chamada delfinidina, o que faz as flores azuis. Então, floristas têm mergulhá-las em produtos químicos para transformar-las em azuis. - Mesmo quando eu estava falando, uma voz dentro da minha cabeça estava gritando, "Cale-se! Cale-se! Cale-se!"

* William Cuthbert Faulkner (New Albany, 25 de setembro de 1897 — Byhalia, 6 de julho de 1962) é considerado um dos maiores escritores estadunidenses do século XX.

*James Augustine Aloysius Joyce (Dublin, 2 de Fevereiro de 1882 — Zurique, Suíça, 13 de Janeiro de 1941) foi um romancista, contista e poeta irlandês.

Emmett parecia impressionado, mas um pouco assustado. — Você tem que realmente gostar de flores.

— Eu gosto de encontrar significados simbólicos nas coisas cotidianas. —Disse. — Você sabe, o significado em alguns guias vitorianos são conflitantes, por isso às vezes casais enviavam mensagens contraditórias uns aos outros. Eu gosto da ideia de uma boa senhora inglesa quebrando seu guarda-sol sobre a cabeça de um pretendente, porque ele enviou-lhe cravos amarelos, pensando que significa carinho, mas, que em seu livro significava rejeição e desprezo.

Emmett olhou para mim por muito tempo antes de dizer. — Você é...

— Bella?

Minha cabeça se levantou. Edward cruzou os quarenta e seis metros até a minha porta da frente em alguns passos. Ele não parecia feliz. E ele estava carregando minha bolsa. Meus pés caíram para o alpendre. Fitz ergueu a cabeça e soltou um huff, mas não se moveu. Emmett permaneceu em sua casual pose aconchegante, um sorriso maroto espalhando em seu rosto.

— Bem, se não é o meu bom amigo Edward. Como é que você está filho?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Edward exigiu.

Emmett apertou meu ombro em um gesto íntimo. — Estamos escrevendo um livro infantil de vampiros, Olhe, Emmett e Bella Mordem. O que você acha?

Se olhares pudessem matar... Bem, Emmett já estava morto, e nada iria acontecer. Mas Edward não estava rindo.

— Olhe Emmett. — Disse Emmett, apontando para seu peito. Ele então puxou a minha mão perigosamente perto da sua. — E Bella. Emmett e Bella. Vamos lá, seu idiota sem humor. Isso é engraçado.

— Será que todos os vampiros se conhecem? — Eu perguntei, afastando a mão de Emmett descansando languidamente no meu joelho. Foi, obviamente, para o benefício de Edward. A última coisa que eu precisava era ser pega em algum concurso de machos bizarros não-mortos marcando território.

— Só os vampiros que eram melhores amigos desde o berço. — Respondeu Emmett. — Mas o Edward aí gosta de fingir que sempre fomos arquiinimigos. Como vocês dois se conhecem? Você não perdeu uma luta para ele, também, não é?

Minha resposta não foi elegante, o que deu prazer a Emmett além de uma adequada medida. Após um tempo, Emmett fez uma careta, inclinou-se e cheirou meu cabelo.

— Você é Sire dela? — Emmett franziu a testa. — Deveria ter percebido isso. Ela não é seu tipo de forma alguma, Ed. Ela pode amarrar uma frase na outra. E ela não é má.

— Obrigada. — Disse, esquivando minha cabeça. Qual é a dos vampiros e cheirar os cabelos? Isso significava que Edward tinha perfumado o meu cabelo? Como um gato? Lembrete para mim: comprar shampoo de limpeza profunda imediatamente.

Edward ignorou Emmett, concentrando-se em mim. — Bella, onde você foi ontem à noite?

— Não estou amando o seu tom agora. — Eu disse a ele.

— Vou usar um tom mais alegre quando tiver notícia mais alegres. — Disse ele. — Onde você foi ontem à noite?

— Para o Cellar.

Ele deu um olhar com um brilho gelado de morte para Emmett. — Com quem?

— Comigo. — Emmett disse. — Nós tivemos um encontro memorável no estacionamento.

— Isso não é o que parece. — Eu disse, acotovelando Emmett nas costelas.

— Bella, você entrou em uma luta com um vampiro chamado Walter?

Eu lhe dei o meu próprio olhar de indisposição. — Um canalha, idiota sugador, homem agitador de velhos, chamado Walter, sim.

— Ele está morto. — Disse Edward.

Emmett aspirou. — Sim, ele está morto. Você está morto. Eu estou morto. Estamos todos mortos. Pensei que você soubesse essas coisas.

Neste ponto, acho que Edward estava bloqueando a presença de Emmett com alguma espécie de exercício de meditação. — Não, Bella, Walter está permanentemente morto. Ele foi preso no porta-malas de seu carro, e o carro foi incendiado.

— Ele poderia ter feito isso para si mesmo. — Eu exclamei.

Emmett considerou que por um momento e balançou a cabeça.

Edward deu-me um olhar severo. — Isto não é engraçado.

Eu levantei meus dedos, mensurando "este humor". — É um pouco engraçado. Eu pensei que virássemos cinzas e poeira quando estamos permanentemente mortos. Como eles sabem que é Walter no porta malas?

— Sua carteira e outros objetos pessoais foram encontrados com ele. — Disse Edward. — Sua bolsa foi encontrada perto do carro.

— A deixei no bar ontem à noite! O que está acontecendo? A polícia vai chegar batendo na minha porta?

— Mortes suspeitas de vampiros não são investigadas pelas autoridades vivas. — Edward disse num tom professoral que me fez querer mordiscar suas orelhas, até que um de nós perdesse a consciência. Edward ainda estava falando. — As vítimas são oficialmente mortas, de qualquer forma, então porque os seres humanos se preocupariam? Sempre que um homem mata um vampiro, a lei considera como auto defesa, algo que o Conselho Mundial está tentando mudar há anos. Assim, os não-mortos são fortemente desencorajados a matar uns aos outros sem uma boa razão. Perder uma luta num beco não é considerado motivo suficiente para atear fogo em alguém.

— Por que eu iria atear fogo em alguém que mal conheço? E, em seguida, deixar a minha bolsa ao lado o carro para que as autoridades pudessem certamente me encontrar? E eu não perdi a luta do beco, eu simplesmente não ganhei. — Eu corrigi. Edward me olhou. — Bem, eu perdi. Mas Emmett veio e ajudou a resolver a questão. Walter se afastou. Levei a Rosalie comigo para casa e fui para a cama... Sozinha. — Acrescentei, quando Emmett abriu a boca. — Emmett pode atestar o fato de que quando saí daquele estacionamento, Walter estava vivo.

— Eu não acho que o uso de Emmett como testemunha chave vai ajudá-la. — Edward disse.

Emmett considerou que por um momento e balançou a cabeça.

— Ela não fez nada, Ed. — Disse Emmett. — Ela estava apenas tentando evitar que Norm se machucasse. Mesmo o Conselho será capaz de ver isso.

— Conselho? — Eu rangi. Mas nenhum deles notou, com toda e postura efervescente e masculina.

— Como seu Sire, eu tenho que levá-la perante o conselho local para responder a algumas perguntas. — Edward me contou. — Eu sugiro que você coloque uma roupa mais adequada.

Eu olhei para minhas roupas. Aparentemente, as calças do pijama impressas com cupcakes não eram adequadas.

Corri para dentro para vestir uma blusa cáqui e respeitável, relutante em deixar Emmett e Edward só por medo de dizerem algo interessante na minha ausência. Quando eu voltei parecia que não tinham dito nada. Edward estava encostado contra o parapeito da varanda, os braços cruzados e olhos estreitados em seu velho amigo. Emmett estava esticado em meu balanço, arranhando meu adorado cão. Fitz tinha se levantado suficiente para sentar-se e colocar a cabeça no colo de Emmett.

— Você vai ficar bem, Stretch. — Emmett me assegurou com uma piscadela. — Te vejo depois.

Edward olhou para Emmett enquanto abria a porta de seu carro, um Volvo sedan bastante ponderado. Foi decepcionante, apesar da destruição total de todas as noções preconcebidas de vampiros que eu tinha na semana passada. O carro cheirava a couro velho e não muito mais. Foi uma mudança refrescante do meu carro, que cheirava levemente a cheeseburgers de bacon.

Emmett não se incomodou de ir antes de nos afastarmos. Ele ficou esticado no balanço da minha varanda com a cabeça do meu cão em seu joelho. Ele até me soprou um beijo enquanto eu saia. Tenho certeza que era para fazer Edward saber que ele ainda estaria lá quando eu voltasse. Eu alternei entre estar um pouco irritada e lisonjeada que ele estava me usando para irritar Edward. Eu me conformei com o irritada.

Eu não tinha ideia do que me aguardava na audiência do Conselho. Após a Exposição inicial o caos retrocedeu o Conselho Mundial para o Tratamento de Igualdade dos Não-Mortos nomearam comissões nacionais e estaduais para analisar as mortes suspeitas de vampiros e registrar os recentemente transformados. Esses conselhos estaduais tiveram representantes locais para resolver disputas menores e determinar que as questões valia a atenção dos superiores hierárquicos. A eles também foram concedidos autoridade para executar sentenças para o Conselho.

Edward dirigiu num silêncio intenso até chegar à orla da cidade. Quando nós estávamos numa parada de semáforo na Rua Gates, ele apertou os dedos ao redor do volante e disse. — Eu posso sentir o cheiro dele em você.

— De quem?

— Você sabe de quem. — Ele rosnou.

— Isso é sobre o Emmett? — Eu finalmente perguntei.

Ele resmungou.

Eu cruzei meus braços, tanto para colocar uma barreira entre os nossos corpos como para comunicar a minha exasperação. — Então, trata-se de Emmett. — Não para ser óbvia, mas não era sempre assim?

Ele puxou-me para encará-lo do meu lugar, seu rosto perigosamente perto do meu. — Eu preciso deixar uma coisa muito clara. Eu não sou seu amigo, Bella. Eu não sou Jacob. Eu não posso passar o tempo com você, se você for ficar com outra pessoa.

— Eu quero que você realmente, realmente me ouça, porque eu digo isso com toda a sinceridade. — Eu murmurei, apertando as mãos dele entre as minhas. — Você não é um homem bom.

— Não faça uma piada disso. — Ele rosnou.

— Eu não estou brincando. — Rosnei de volta. — Que diabos você quer dizer, você não é meu amigo? E eu não estive com ninguém, muito obrigada. Você saberia disso se você realmente prestasse atenção com esse teu nariz. Olha, Emmett foi realmente muito útil na noite passada. Ele provavelmente evitou que Walter rachasse meu crânio. E ele veio aqui hoje para se certificar de que estava tudo bem. — Eu disse a ele. — Isso é tudo. Nada aconteceu. Quero dizer, ele me tocou, mas não da maneira que você está pensando. E me cheirar para determinar com quem eu estive ou não estive não é um uso adequado dos poderes de vampiro. Na verdade, é patético. O semáforo está verde.

Edward finalmente percebeu que o semáforo mudou e deu partida. Ele enrolou um pouco antes de estourar com. — Você sabe que ele perdeu a casa de sua família em um jogo de cartas, sim?

— Emmett perdeu sua casa para você em um jogo de cartas. — Eu suspirei.

Rosalie tinha me familiarizado com esse boato interessante. Antes que eles se transformassem, Edward e Emmett passaram grande parte de seu tempo saltando entre jogos de carta (hobby de Emmett) e os corridas de cavalo (hobby de Edward). Uma noite, após várias mãos de pôquer e muito de Emmett bebendo brandy, Emmett apostou a casa de sua família contra o garanhão de Edward. Emmett estava bêbado demais para perceber que ele estava segurando dois oitos, um sete, um valete, e um dois, não era um jogo bom. Embora Edward tentasse devolver a casa, Emmett era orgulhoso demais para aceitá-la. Isso foi fortuito, a mansão Cheney era o lugar onde Edward correu quando seus irmãos o apunhalaram.

Entre a humilhação da perda de Emmett e a nova política de Edward "apenas noite", vamos apenas dizer que já não eram melhores amigos. Queixas mesquinhas e das trocas de ofensas compiladas até que não foram capazes de suportar um ao outro. A propensão de Emmett pra gracejos com o pênis e brincadeiras juvenis não ajudaram. No final dos anos 60, ele crivou a casa inteira de Edward com limalha de prata. Por mais de uma década, Edward não podia sentar-se sem queimar a parte de trás.

Assim, apesar de viverem num raio de dezesseis quilômetros um do outro há mais de um século, eles não se falam a menos que tenham que fazer. Por falar nisso, antes de começar a fazer suposições, Emmett não foi transformado pela mesma mulher que transformou Edward. De acordo com Rosalie, Emmett foi transformado dez anos depois de Edward, após um jogo de cartas particularmente ruim. O vencedor, um vampiro de New Orleans chamado Scat, quis certificar-se de que dívida de Emmett fosse paga e pensou que dando-lhe um acréscimo de algumas centenas de anos o ajudaria. Percebeu um padrão de vício em jogo aqui?

— Você... Você não deveria passar seu tempo com Emmett Cheney.

Eu assenti. — Especialmente se ele estiver segurando um rifle de caça.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e rugiu. — Eu estou seriamente reconsiderando minha política frustrada de 'eu não bato em garotas'.

— Se sente melhor agora? — Eu perguntei.

— Não! — Edward gritou quando ele virou para a área do shopping de Hollow. A maior parte da cadeia de restaurantes e grandes empresas da cidade foi agrupada aqui, contrariando os comerciantes locais e clientes mal humorados que não entendiam o porquê toda loja tinha um sistema de política de trocas que exigia um recibo ao invés de apenas confiar em palavra do cliente. O sinais de néon pareciam tão brilhantes que doía olhar diretamente para eles, os seus agressivos vermelho e verdes deixavam manchas verdes contra as minhas pálpebras fechadas. Passamos o estacionamento lotado de Shenanigans, e fiquei impressionada pela forma como eu estava diferente desde a última vez que eu passei por essa estrada. A Bella que lamentou perder um emprego e uma vida vivida pela metade no bar que parecia mais feliz, mesmo na sua miséria, porque ela não tem que lidar Sires nervosos, sangue e assassinato.

— Quão encrencada eu estou? — Perguntei, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

— Eu não sei. — Admitiu calmamente. — Eu nunca ouvi falar de um vampiro matar outro, logo após a transformação.

— Você honestamente acha que eu poderia fazer algo assim? Por que eu iria atear fogo em alguém que eu mal conhecia?

— Ao contrário de alguém que você conhece bem? — Ele bufou.

— Eu vou cuidar do sarcasmo aqui, obrigada. — Eu disse a ele. — Honestamente, você acredita que eu poderia fazer algo assim?

Ele esperou por uma desoladora quantidade de tempo antes de dizer. — Não.

— Então por que você está me arrastando para a corte? — Perguntei, envergonhada de que lamentar estava tornando minha voz esquisita. — Eu pensei que vampiros tinham todo essa coisa anárquica-profana-rebelde acontecendo.

— Alguns pensam desta maneira. — Disse ele. — Outros, como eu, acredito que se você assimilará o mundo moderno, você tem que ter alguma responsabilidade pelo que faz.

Bem, isso me fez sentir horrível.

Ele olhou para o estacionamento em frente, incapaz até mesmo de olhar na minha direção. — Apenas seja respeitosa. Não retruque. Não forneça nenhuma informação extra. Não demonstre sua marca de humor único.

— Basicamente, não seja eu. — Resmunguei. — Se eu não estivesse paralisada pelo medo, eu estaria ofendida por isso.

**OoOoOoO**

O Emmett apareceu e a Bella esta sendo acusada de assassinato, merece reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10 .

_O Conselho Mundial para a Igualdade de Tratamento dos Não-Mortos foi criado para proteger os direitos e os interesses dos vampiros de todas as idades. Se você é convocado por um Conselho oficial, é de seu interesse responder com prontidão e responder a todas as perguntas honestamente. Se esconder do conselho só vai funcionar contra você._

_**Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos".**_

Eu esperava que o Conselho fosse um cruzamento entre o clube dos Lions* e o painel de mafiosos do Scorsese*. Como mafiosos acabariam no Kentucky, bem, eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso.

Qualquer mafioso que se preze não seria pego morto no Cracker Barrel*, às 21hs em uma noite da semana. Sim, o Conselho, os superintendentes de grande justiça e decoro entre os vampiros da região 813 realizavam suas reuniões secretas debaixo de um sinal de metal velho com banners de publicidade do sabonete Lux.

Geralmente você não encontrará vampiros em lugares bem iluminados cercado por um desagradável cheiro de alimentação humana e um ambiente agressivamente acolhedor. Edward explicou que a reunião em um ambiente tão neutro e lotado era a única maneira de garantir que nada fosse espionado. Os seres humanos tendem a ficar bastante focados quando se trata de comida caseira.

*Fundada em Chicago, Illinois, EUA, em 1917 pelo agente de seguros Melvin Jones e outros, desde então Lions Clubs International tem oferecido a empresários e profissionais um meio de compartilhar o seu sucesso ajudando os desfavorecidos.

* Martin Scorsese (Queens, Nova Iorque, 17 de Novembro de 1942) é um premiado cineasta norte-americano.

*Cadeia de restaurantes com comida bem típica dos EUA, voltada para a população geral.

O Conselho pediu panqueca da Mama para o café da manhã. Eles não eram diferentes de todos os outros clientes, exceto por deixar boas gorjetas. Edward encontrou os membros do Conselho na sua mesa habitual. O quadro era composto por: Caius Crown, pálido e magro. Ficou claro que ele não gostou de mim. Ou de Edward, ou dos outros membros do grupo, ou das pessoas comendo waffles na mesa ao lado. Acho que ele foi transformado em um vampiro como uma medida punitiva.

Eles queriam que ele ficasse irritado por toda a eternidade.

Outro com aparência de coronel Sanders chamado Aro Volturi. Ele não falou com Edward, mas me cumprimentou com um beijo educado em cima do meu pulso. Minha mão ficou cheirando hortelã-pimenta e tônico capilar pelo resto da noite.

Uma senhora morena com um ligeiro sotaque britânico se chamava Sophie. Apenas Sophie. Que estava tão perto de Cher quanto possível em Hollow. Ela foi transformada em seus quarenta e poucos anos. Seu rosto não possuía linhas de expressão ou maquiagem, deixando um brilho plástico em sua pele que era sedutor e inquietante ao mesmo tempo. Ela era confiante o suficiente para não usar acessórios, com seu fabuloso terninho preto.

Jane Lambert, uma loira esbelta, vestia jeans, uma camiseta e um medalhão que provavelmente tinha trezentos anos. Jane poderia até ter trezentos anos de idade, mas parecia ter cerca de dezesseis. Sua refrescante aparência jovem entrava em conflito com a imponência, uma espécie de "Sim, eu pareço ler Tiger Beat*, mas posso remover o seu braço sem pestanejar". Ela era quase tão assustadora quanto algumas das meninas da época do meu colégio.

* Revista de fofoca sobre a vida das celebridades.

Os membros do Conselho eram designados de acordo com seus distritos, indiferente de sua origem, de modo que a "Presença Continental" de Jane e Sophie não era tão estranha. Eu, porém, acredito que reconheci o Sr. Volturi de uma estátua do Memorial dos Confederados.

Jane, que aparentemente era a chefe do grupo, sinalizou para nos sentarmos na assustadora mesa redonda. Uma garçonete de avental marrom chamada Betty chegou prontamente para anotar nossos pedidos – café da manhã com panquecas por todos os lados – e nós não a veríamos por mais quarenta e cinco minutos.

Apesar da gravidade da situação, eu não conseguia me concentrar nos membros do Conselho. Sentar em um ambiente aglomerado de humanos era um assalto aos sentidos. Conversas de outras mesas pairavam em torno de nós como uma inserção de nuvens de mosquitos. E o bacon, que eu tanto amava em vida, tinha cheiro parecido com vômito de bebê. Concentrei-me na minha prataria, tirando o anel do guardanapo de papel e as torcendo como pequenas molas.

— Você sabe por que está aqui? — Jane perguntou finalmente, com os olhos tão planos e quietos quanto um tubarão enquanto falava comigo.

Eu hesitei. Se alguma vez houvesse uma chance para curar minha tagarelice crônica, esse era o momento. — Me disseram que vocês têm algumas perguntas para mim.

Edward inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, como se quisesse me dizer que eu tinha começado bem. Nós combinamos que, se eu estivesse sendo inadequada ou começasse a dar alfinetadas, ele me daria um toque por debaixo da mesa. Aceno de cabeça era sinal de que eu tinha dito ou feito algo apropriado. Era degradante, mas eu não quis alongar o assunto. O Conselho ficou me olhando, claramente esperando mais.

— Eu soube que um vampiro foi morto na noite passada. — Eu disse.

— Um vampiro que você atacou poucas horas antes dele ter sido trancado em seu porta malas e incendiado. — Assinalou Sophie.

— Eu afirmo que é possível que Walter tenha feito isso a si próprio.

Nenhuma resposta do Conselho além dos lábios encurvados de Jane. Edward me chutou debaixo da mesa.

— Agora, por que uma jovem moça bonita como você se atracou com alguém como ele? — Aro perguntou, balançando a cabeça em desgosto paterno.

— Eu me opus à maneira como ele estava segurando o Norm, o barman humano, de cabeça para baixo e sacudindo-o como um cofrinho. — Eu disse com um pouco de irritação. — Walter e eu discordamos. Emmett Cheney interveio. Walter foi embora. Fui para casa. Rosalie Hale, que eu acredito ser bem conhecida na comunidade de vampiros, ficou no meu sofá, e ela... Não pode dizer muito, porque estava desmaiada de tão bêbada durante a luta. E eu preciso encontrar uma nova maneira de contar histórias. — Acrescentei falhamente.

— Ouvir as palavras em sua cabeça antes de você dizê-las pode ajudar. — Sophie sugeriu gentilmente. Ela estendeu a mão. Eu me senti obrigada a segurá-la. Tão logo eu estava em seu alcance, ela agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para perto, forçando-me contra a mesa.

— Hey! — Eu resmunguei. Algo estava errado. Minha mão coçou. Os dedos de Sophie estavam queimando a minha pele. Engoli a seco, tentando freneticamente me empurrar para longe de seu toque. Os dedos de Edward deslizaram por debaixo da mesa e apertaram a minha mão. Sua cabeça balançou. Era suposto que eu aceitasse este tratamento em silêncio.

— Não interfira, Edward. — Jane advertiu. A mão de Edward escorregou, me deixando à deriva.

— Olhe em meus olhos. — Sophie ordenou, a voz dela despojada do encanto que tinha há apenas alguns segundos. Esperando que eu ainda pudesse efetivamente parecer furiosa através da dor, eu encontrei seu olhar. Sua íris tornou-se preta e, em seguida eu estava caindo, caindo por um espaço sem fundo. Minha cabeça parecia muito pesada, muito pesada para levantar. Imagens de pessoas e mesas zumbiram sem forma ou foco.

— O que você está fazendo? — Murmurei; minha língua grossa e pesada. Minha voz soou distante. Eu queria abrir os olhos, mas as palpebras não se moveriam. Meu estômago revirou. Oh, por favor, não me deixe vomitar no meio de um Cracker Barrel.

— Sophie é o que você poderia chamar de um detector de mentiras. — Jane disse, em seu tom alegre. — Seu dom lhe permite buscar através de seus pensamentos e peneirar a verdade do que você quer nos fazer crer. Será um processo difícil e doloroso se você resistir. Agora, eu quero que você nos diga novamente. O que aconteceu com Walter?

A picada do aperto de Sophie era como fogo, ardente do meu braço ao peito.

Garras de ferro quente estavam escavando minha garganta, raspando as palavras. Eu não me lembro o que eu disse. Só sei que eu disse calmamente. No geral, eu teria que classificar a experiência um pouco menos dolorosa que um canal de dente não anestesiado. Resolvido, Edward era oficialmente minha pior relação desde sempre. O lado positivo é que eu era capaz de mover a minha língua quando o aperto de Sophie se afrouxou.

— Deixe-me ir. — Eu disse. Minha boca tinha um gosto estranho, como pregos enferrujados. Eu movi meus lábios secos e olhei zangada para Edward.

— Oh, não faça barulho. — Disse Sophie levemente. — Eu vou deixar você ir agora. Você foi bem.

Eu queria ter conseguido juntar palavras suficientes para responder com o desprezo adequado, mas eu acho que estava melhor em silêncio e com náuseas. Edward tentou esfregar uma mão nos meus ombros, mas eu rosnei para ele. Se o homem na mesa ao lado percebeu, não olhou para cima de seus waffles.

Sophie disse. — Ela está dizendo a verdade, ou pelo menos o que ela acredita ser a verdade. Ela é tão jovem. Às vezes é difícil para eles saber a diferença.

Caius sorriu para mim, num tom mais de zombaria desagradável do que gesto amigável. Isso me irritou. E eu tinha apenas ganho o suficiente controle sobre meus membros para afastar minha mão da de Sophie.

— Isto não é como as pessoas se comportam em um Cracker Barrel. — Eu assobiei. Eu rosnei para o meu Sire, que tinha adicionado uma suave pressão sobre meu pé pisando em um dedo meu.

— Nós te falamos que o processo pode ser desagradável. — Disse Sophie com um pequeno sorriso de desculpas. — Poderia ter sido muito mais doloroso.

— Já falei com Rosalie Hale. — Jane disse em um tom perfeito para pronuncia de julgamento. — Ela é um dos poucos seres humanos cuja palavra pode influenciar o nosso parecer. Estamos dispostos a acreditar em sua versão agora, mas você deve estar ciente de que continuará a investigação da morte de Walter. Se o ataque foi justificado ou se acharmos que você é inocente, você vai ter o nosso mais profundo pedido de desculpas. No entanto, se soubermos que você mentiu a este Conselho, será severamente punida. Rosalie será punida com você.

— Se você não se importa de eu perguntar. — Resmunguei. — Se você ia usar a Srta. Polígrafo ai, por que você me pediu para dizer a minha versão das coisas antes?

Jane ofereceu um encolher ombros. — Para ver se você nos diria a verdade sem ajuda e se a sua versão dos acontecimentos é, na verdade, a verdade. Além disso, gostamos de traçar a punição para ajustar a profundidade de sua decepção.

— Poderia eu ser tão ousada em questionar o Conselho o que "castigo" quer dizer? — Eu perguntei. Se eu não soubesse que os ossos dos meus dedos se regenerariam, eu teria ficado muito chateada pela pressão de esmagamento que Edward estava aplicando no meu pé.

Jane sorriu. — Você poderia ter a opção de ser trancada em um caixão cheio de abelhas ou ter prata quente empurrada com uma haste de ferro quente e pontiaguda em seu...

— Jane. — Com um olhar de desculpas em minha direção, o Aro interrompeu. — Isso é o suficiente.

— Ela só está brincando. — Sophia me assegurou. — A prata quente é realmente na sala de temperatura. Os vampiros antigos o chamavam de O Julgamento.

Eu perguntei. — Por quê?

— Porque isso soa incrivelmente assustador. — Sophie assentiu.

Eu fui liberada antes das minhas panquecas serem servidas, o que foi melhor a longo prazo. Eu provavelmente teria achado panquecas não comestíveis, singularmente deprimentes. Edward me acompanhou para o carro antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa incriminatória. E por escolta, quero dizer que ele me arrastou pelo estacionamento como um homem das cavernas e me introduziu não muito suavemente no banco da frente.

— O que diabos foi isso? — Eu gritei. Tendo recuperado o uso dos meus braços e pernas, agarrei a oportunidade de balançá-lo quando ele deslizou para trás do volante. — Sabia que eles iam fazer isso comigo? E um caixão cheio de abelhas? Que inferno!

— Calma, tenha calma. — Disse ele pegando meus pulsos. Estava examinando minha pele avermelhada, debruçado sobre as marcas deixadas por Sophie em sua expedição da busca da verdade dentro do meu cérebro. Fiquei quieta tempo suficiente para assistir elas evaporar. Eu tive um pressentimento de que doeria por mais tempo.

— O que há de errado com vocês? — Eu exigi. — Por que você não me disse que eles iriam cavar dentro do meu cérebro? Você sabe, eu fui criada para acreditar que o conteúdo do cérebro de alguém são coisas pessoais! E você já reparou o quão freqüentemente eu grito com você?

— Bella, eu sei que você estava com medo.

— Eu estava apavorada, seu idiota!

Ele tinha atravessado o banco da frente com meu rosto entre as suas mãos antes que eu soubesse o que me atingiu. Apesar de estar extremamente chateada, eu não vou dizer que eu não gostava de beijá-lo. Ou que eu não beijava de volta. Porque, maldição. Quero dizer, maldição, ele era ótimo beijando. Se o nosso primeiro beijo foi cheio de faíscas e fogos de artifício, esse foi uma detonação nuclear em larga escala. Meu corpo inteiro foi envolvido face, lábios, mãos, coxas, pernas. Eu não acho que ele estava realmente tocando todas as partes. Eu só sei que elas estavam envolvidas.

A varredura da língua em meus lábios era sutil no início, depois cada vez mais exigente, até que eu não poderia dizer onde sua boca começava e a minha terminava. Ele me puxou para o seu colo, ancorando meus tornozelos de ambos os lados das suas coxas com as mãos, afagando a pele exposta com seus polegares. Eu puxei seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás para que eu pudesse beijar a depressão em forma de pequeno polegar, no meio do queixo. Edward resmungou, protestando que minha boca tinha deixado a sua. Ele me trouxe de volta a seus lábios, com uma mão embalava a minha cabeça como a outra mantinha meus quadris preso ao seu.

Uma minivan estacionou ao lado do nosso carro. Eu podia ouvir os suspiros e risos dos três adolescentes que foram se acumulando com seus pais.

Um dos garotos gritou: — Ei arrumem um quarto!

Eu me afastei de Edward, movendo-me do banco, ignorando as risadinhas das crianças enquanto se afastavam. Olhei para ele pelo que eu tinha certeza ser uma quantidade alarmante de tempo. Eu não tinha tido um beijo como aquele em, bem, nunca. Eu finalmente encontrei algo simples e natural no meu relacionamento com Edward: dar uns malhos com ele.

Uau para mim.

No momento que eu consegui produzir esse pensamento coerente, ele estava de volta ao meu lado do carro me dando uma repetição. Ele me pegou desprevenida, e eu acidentalmente mordi seu lábio inferior forte o suficiente para tirar sangue. A boa notícia foi que ele gostou, por isso foi provocativo, não inepto.

— Se isso foi uma tentativa de calar a minha boca, você que se dane. — Eu disse ofegante depois que ele me liberou na segunda vez.

Através do meu cabelo, onde seu rosto estava enterrado, ele murmurou. —Eu fiz isso porque eu queria. Desligá-la foi um benefício à parte.

Enfiei-me em seus ombros. — Idiota.

— Você já disse isso. — Ele falou; seus dedos traçando as linhas do meu queixo.

— Quis dizer novamente.

— Bella, eu sei que você estava assustada. Eu sei que os métodos de interrogatório podem ser um pouco brutal, mas era necessário. — Disse ele, puxando-me mais apertado contra o peito. Descansei minha testa contra o oco de sua garganta, o prazer de encontrar conforto, mesmo por alguns momentos. Ter seu cérebro lavado é uma experiência emocional perturbadora. — Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim para trazê-la aqui. — Ele murmurou. — Mas não responder o Conselho teria causado problemas muito maiores. E como seu Sire, eu sou responsável por te apresentar ao Conselho. Eu sou responsável por prestar atenção em você nessas primeiras semanas. Obviamente, eu não tenho feito um trabalho muito bom.

— Isso é muito insultante. — Disse, cutucando suas costelas.

Edward disse finalmente. — Me desculpe.

— O que? — Eu disse, colocando minha mão em volta da minha orelha. — O que foi isso?

— Sinto muito. — Disse ele novamente. — Sinto muito por ter sido tão abrupto com você em sua casa. Sinto muito por explodir com você pelo tempo gasto com Emmett. Sinto muito por ter sido assim... Inquieto em torno de você. Eu nunca passei algum tempo com uma cria minha. Há complicações que eu não esperava. Eu tenho essa necessidade permanente de proteger você, e você torna isso muito difícil.

— Por que você não passou algum tempo com uma de suas crias?

— Não foi possível. — Disse ele numa voz que não admitia questionamento. — E mesmo se você não fosse minha cria, eu me sentiria desta maneira. Estamos conectados; você e eu. É por isso que vê-la esta noite com Emmett foi tão enervante. Ele sempre teve uma maneira com as damas, e você é exatamente o tipo de mulher que ele gosta de corromper. A ideia de outro homem tocar em você, te beijar, cheirando-o em sua roupa, sua pele. Eu não pude suportar. Entre isso e a convocação do Conselho, eu exagerei.

— Então, não é que você gosta de mim, é uma função biológica que está te fazendo sentir ciúmes... — Murmurei.

— Sim, espere não! — Ele uivou. — Por que você sempre me reduz a um tagarela idiota?

— Isso é tagarelar? — Eu sorri.

— Para mim. — Admitiu.

Eu tive que admitir essa.

— Você o cheirou em mim? — Eu perguntei, farejando minha camisa. — Qual é o cheiro dele para você? Para mim, é tudo luxúria e bergamota.

— Inutilidade. — Resmungou. Ele beijou minhas têmporas, minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz. Enterrou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, inalando profundamente. — Eu gosto do seu aroma, e eu gosto de você. Muito. Quero protegê-la. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você, eu não sei o que eu faria.

Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele com desconfiança. — Você não vai fazer alguma coisa estranha com os fios de cabelo do meu secador, vai?

— Eu nunca sei o que vai sair de sua boca. — Disse ele, olhando para mim. —Eu aprecio, de uma maneira mórbida. Estou dizendo que mesmo antes de te transformar, seu cheiro era parte do que me manteve perto de você.

— Como era o meu cheiro?

— **Minha. **— Disse ele, beijando a minha garganta, a ponta do meu nariz e, finalmente, a minha boca. — Você cheirava como se fosse minha.

— Você pode me levar para casa agora?

— Você está cansada? — Perguntou ele. — Os métodos de Sophie podem extrair muita energia de você.

— Não, eu não quero que mais pessoas me vejam beijando um cara aleatório no estacionamento do Cracker Barrel.

— Eu dificilmente seria aleatório. — Disse ele, deslizando para o banco do motorista. — Eu sou seu Sire.

— Bem, as pessoas não sabem disso, porque elas não sabem que eu sou uma vampira. — Eu disse, esfregando meus pulsos. — Eu já tenho o "desemprego" e "publicamente embriagada" acontecendo. Eu não preciso que eles adicionem "vagabunda do estacionamento" a esta lista.

— Um dia você vai me explicar o que isso significa; e eu não acho que isso vai me deixar feliz. — Ele murmurou, voltando-se ao volante.

Apenas quando eu pensei que o nosso encontro não poderia ficar pior, chegamos a minha casa e encontramos meu pai esperando no meu balanço da varanda com uma pizza cheia de carne. Eu não tinha aprovação paterna para uma "conexão masculina" desde que eu estava no último ano da faculdade. Isso não estava indo bem.

Edward fez um sinal para a varanda. — Você conhece este homem?

— Esse é o meu pai. — Disse. — Eu ainda não disse a ele.

— Eu sei. — Disse ele. — Eu posso ir embora agora.

— Não, os dois homens mais influentes na minha vida vão ter que se encontrar algum dia.

— Oi, querida. — Papai disse, beijando minha bochecha entre mordidas de pizza. — Sua mãe tinha uma festa de vendas esta noite. Maquiagem, loção, decoração de casas ou alguma coisa desse tipo. Eu nunca sei direito. Não me oponho, até que tentem convencê-la a ser a anfitriã. Eu pensei que eu ia surpreendê-la, mas parece que você tinha planos para a noite.

— Isso foi doce. Edward Cullen, este é o meu pai, Charlie Swan. — Eu disse acenando e levando-os para a cozinha. — Papai, Edward é meu... - Sire? Pseudo-mentor? Homem mais provável para ser a minha primeira transa com um não–morto? Eu me conformei com. —... Amigo.

— Pizza? — Papai perguntou, abrindo a caixa para mostrar o seu tratamento de alto colesterol as minhas custas.

— Oh, não, obrigada, eu não poderia. — Eu disse.

Papai arqueou uma sobrancelha quando eu puxava um banco alto para ele. Eu nunca recusei pizza. Nunca.

— Você não está fazendo alguma dieta maluca, não é?

Por um instante breve e maravilhoso, Edward parecia chocado. Eu ri. — Não, nós já comemos, sou mais inteligente que isso.

— Se você me der licença por um momento. — Disse Edward, desaparecendo na porta da cozinha.

— Edward Cullen, esse nome soa familiar. — Papai ponderou, mastigando um pepperoni. Eu poderia dizer a partir do olhar em seu rosto que ele estava procurando em sua cabeça, mas seu banco de memória não era suficientemente confiável para obter informações.

— Hum, ele tem um monte de família aqui. — Eu disse e não me preocupei em acrescentar que a maioria deles estava no cemitério. — Eles estão em Hollow há realmente um tempo muito longo.

Papai voltou a mastigar. Encostando-me no balcão, perguntei: — Então, o que há de novo com você?

— Mesma coisa, mesma coisa. — Ele sorriu, pegando uma segunda fatia. — Aulas de verão. Comecei a escrever outro livro que eu não vou terminar. Sua mãe já está se preparando para o tour histórico do próximo ano.

— Eu não vou incluir River Oaks de volta ao passeio. — Eu disse. — Tia Marie não gostaria disso.

— Mamãe não vai pedir. — Disse ele. — Para ser honesto, ela não saberia como. Sua mãe está perdida sem saber como lidar com essa coisa de trabalho, querida. Ela está chateada e com medo por você, mas constrangida também. Ela se preocupa com você sendo solteira e morando por conta própria, mas ela nunca teve de se preocupar com você em relação ao trabalho. Ela nunca pensou que você estaria... Nesta posição. Ela quer ajudar, mas você se recusa a deixá-la se intrometer e tomar conta de tudo. Ela se sente como se tivesse perdido seu poder de... Negociação com você.

Eu aspirei. — Sutilmente dito, papai. Tente usar menos pausas. Elas implicam que você está buscando a palavra que vão me machucar menos do que as que ela efetivamente usou.

— Sua mãe é uma mulher complicada. — Ele disse simplesmente.

— E por complicada, que quer dizer manipuladora e emocionalmente aleijada? — Eu perguntei.

— Apontar o dedo para as pessoas não é atraente em ninguém querida. — Disse ele, usando sua voz de professor autoritário. — Ela pode ser um pouco tensa, mas ela ainda é sua mãe.

Papai envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. Minha cabeça caiu em seu ombro, naquele lugar feito especialmente para mim. — Você sabe que ela te ama. — Ele disse calmamente.

Eu suspirei. — Sim, eu sinto o peso esmagador do seu amor daqui.

Ele limpou a garganta, o que significava que ele estava tentando não rir. — Ela não sabe como lidar com uma situação a menos que ela esteja no comando. Só não espere que eu escolha um lado da briga.

— Mesmo que você saiba que estou certa?

—Bella. — Ali estava a voz autoritária novamente. Eu olhei para ele, fazendo os olhos de pobrezinha. — Valeu a tentativa.

Então nós conversamos. Ansiosa para a normalidade, eu saboreava os detalhes mundanos da vida que eu sentia falta. Nenhum dos calouros da aula de verão do papai poderia escrever uma sentença completa, que não era nada novo. O lifting do rosto da minha prima em segundo grau Teeny, tinha dado errado, que foi apenas para provar que a cirurgia plástica é uma área onde você não deve economizar. Meu futuro avô Bob, noivo da vovó Ruthie, estava no hospital, tendo seu quadril operado, o que significava que era hora de sua internação mensal de uma semana. Porque este homem doce era noivo de minha avó? Eu só podia imaginar que depois de sobreviver a remoção da vesícula, recolocação do joelho, diálise e quimioterapia, Bob realmente queria morrer, e ele viu o casamento com ela como uma forma legal do suicídio assistido.

Enquanto papai descrevia as lendárias histórias da vovó Ruthie na ala cirúrgica, Edward voltou da minha porta da cozinha carregando uma caixa de papelão velha. Eu sinceramente esperava que os vampiros não substituíssem partes de porco por flores e chocolates. Mas eu não podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, apenas o cheiro de cigarros antigos mofados e odor corporal. Com a sua incrível velocidade de vampiro, Edward conseguiu empurrar a caixa em um armário de casacos próximo sem que papai nem mesmo percebesse que ela existia.

Papai entrou em modo suspeito, questionando Edward sem parecer que ele o estava interrogando. E Edward, muito mais acostumado a mentir do que eu, se saiu muito bem. Ele desviou de todas as questões vampíricas possíveis sem um pingo de ironia. Ele elogiou o meu pai sobre a criação da tal "filha" fascinante. Ele elogiou o livro de papai também.

— Eu vejo agora onde Jane herdou a sua natureza inquisitiva. — Disse Edward. Suponho que deveria agradecer por dizer, "inquisitiva" e não "intrometida e conpulsiva".

Completamente cheio com imitação de produtos de carne de estilo italiano, papai saiu algum tempo depois. Eu só tive que dizer. — Uau, é muito tarde.

Eu acho que um telefonema da minha mãe era a única coisa que poderia incentivá-lo a continuar examinando meu novo "amigo." Papai não teve esta oportunidade em um longo, longo, longo... Tempo.

— Eu acho que papai gostou de você. — Eu disse para Edward com um jeito de deboche. — Eu só espero que você peça a minha mão antes que a minha irmã mais nova e vagabunda fuja com um canalha e arruine a minha reputação e esperança de felicidade.

Edward fez uma careta. — Isso não é engraçado.

— Referências de Orgulho e Preconceito* são sempre divertidas. O que tem na caixa aterrorizante? — Olhei em direção ao armário. Edward recuperou a caixa e abriu-a com um estilete.

Um fato até então desconhecido e perturbador: Quando um vampiro vence uma batalha (Não importa o quão triste, e circunstanciais as evidências dessa batalha possam ser), você adquire todos os seus bens. Não importa o quão nojento esse bem possa ser. Eu era a infeliz destinatária dos pertences pessoais de Walter, o Whitesnake: um isqueiro de prata gravado "Dane-se o Comunismo," camisetas de vários shows com as axilas descoloridas, quarenta e duas cópias de "A super Máquina", segunda temporada, e as obras completas do Def Leppard em fita cassete.

— A mãe de Walter estava ansiosa para ter de volta do porão. — Explicou Edward. — Ela estava contente em se livrar dessas coisas. Levou para o gabinete do Conselho esta manhã. Ninguém mais iria querer então Jane quis que você ficasse com isso. Eu acredito que é um lembrete para permanecer no seu melhor comportamento.

Joguei o cassete da música de "Pour Some Sugar on Me*" de volta na caixa. - Se você bater em alguém, você fica com suas coisas? Espere; o que impede alguém de impugnar outro vampiro para um duelo apenas porque gosta do seu carro?

*Livro da minha diva Jane Austen.

*Música do Def Leppard.

— Nada. — Admitiu. — Desde que o vampiro possa encontrar alguma razão para o duelo, mesmo que seja uma razão artificial. Alguns jovens são vigiados. As restrições se afrouxam um pouco à medida que envelhecem. O objetivo é impedir que os vampiros recém-transformados desenvolvam o gosto pelo assassinato aleatório, que é a única razão pela qual o município está tendo esse interesse na morte de Walter. Eles estão tentando fazer de você um exemplo.

Eu devo ter feito aquela expressão de "que droga", porque Edward me garantiu: — Há sempre uma hierarquia, uma exigência para a razão. Ainda mais agora que estamos tentando parecer civilizados para os seres humanos.

— Este é um sistema estúpido.

— Sim, muito menos civilizado do que a sua aquisição de empresas e mega-cadeia. — Ele disse, carregando a caixa. — Onde você gostaria que eu guardasse isso?

— Não em em minha casa. — Disse. — Leve-a ao depósito, e eu vou queimá-lo mais tarde. — Mais uma vez mostrando a surpreendente destreza vampiríca, Edward passou a caixa para um braço e estendeu a mão para perto da maçaneta. Seria impressionante, se ele não tivesse aberto a porta para a sala errada.

— Não, não vá lá! — Eu chorei quando Edward entrou na minha biblioteca.

— Você tem um monte de unicórnios. — Disse ele, sua voz com sombras de espanto e horror.

Uma das poucas coisas que eu tinha feito para adaptar a minha casa foi instalar minha coleção de unicórnios nas prateleiras da biblioteca. Minha avó Pat me comprou uma caixa de música de unicórnio quando eu tinha seis anos. Eu brinquei com aquela coisa até que o motor não tocava mais. Então, figuras de unicórnio, caixas de música e animais empalhados tornaram-se o presente para meus parentes sem imaginação nos meus aniversários, Natais, Dias dos Namorados, graduações, dia da natureza. Na verdade, eu ganhei dois unicórnios de cerâmica bookends* do meu tio no natal anterior. Por razões que ainda não pude explicar, eu não poderia jogar os pequenos idiotas fora. O majestoso chifre e os imperiais olhos pintados tinham algum tipo estranho de servidão profana sobre mim. Então, eu os escondia na biblioteca, onde ninguém entra apenas eu.

Exceto, é claro, a única pessoa que eu realmente não queria que os visse.

— Um monte de unicórnios. — Edward repetiu.

Eu tentei fechar a porta, mas ele enfiou o pé na ombreira da porta, provavelmente para ter uma melhor visão da lâmpada de unicórnio de cerâmica com mais de vinte e cinco centímetros, com as cores alternando e cauda de fibra óptica.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você sabe o meu segredo. Eu tenho uma coleção de unicórnio.

— Isso é um segredo muito triste. — Ele disse, permitiu-me tirar seu pé da porta.

— Palavras fortes vindo de alguém que foi devorado por um leão-marinho. — Eu puxei a caixa de suas mãos e a joguei na lavanderia/depósito. Então eu bloqueei as duas portas com um "snif" decisivo.

— Eu gosto do seu pai. — Disse Edward. — Eu realmente gostei de falar com ele, muito mesmo. Nos meus dias de namoro, conhecer o pai de uma mulher poderia ser uma experiência desagradável. Havia uma postura masculina, ameaças vaga para a minha masculinidade. Às vezes uma espingarda seria limpa, na minha frente.

— Você por acaso não conhecia os pais destas meninas em um palheiro, enquanto vestia as calças, não é? — Eu perguntei.

— Creio que é do meu melhor interesse não responder a isso.

Eu ri. — Meu pai não é do tipo cara armado, então acho que você está seguro. Além disso, com pais de hoje, é mais uma comprovação de antecedentes e rezar pelo melhor, esse tipo de coisa.

— Anotado. — Disse ele, sorrindo e encostando-se à parede à minha frente. — No entanto, estou feliz por ter estabelecido um relacionamento amigável com seu pai, considerando que eu tenho planos para sua filha. Esses planos incluem te beijar novamente. — Disse ele, cruzando os braços. A declaração pareceu tanto um desafio quanto uma informação. — Gosto de beijar você.

— Imediatamente ou eventualmente? — Perguntei. — E muito obrigada.

— Ainda não decidi.

Eu estava orgulhosa por não rir. — Bem, eu agradeço o alerta... Mmmph. — O resto do que sem dúvida seria uma resposta brilhante, foi abafada quando Edward decidiu exercer a opção mais imediata.

Novamente eu digo; Uau.

Edward me pressionou contra a parede, sorrindo enquanto mordiscava o meu lábio inferior com suas presas. Ele traçou as linhas de minha garganta com seus caninos, pressionando de leve contra minha clavícula com a língua. Seus dedos deslizaram lentamente até meu seio, acariciando os lados do meu sutiã. Ele desenhou círculos sobre a minha camisa, tocando cada parte do meu seio, exceto o mamilo, me provocando. Uma vez que estava sendo insolente, passei minha mão para baixo de seu zíper e apertei levemente. Eu sorri quando ele saltou.

— Você é cheia de surpresas, não? — Ele riu, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

— Inexperiente, mas disposta a aprender. — Eu disse, e fiquei desapontada quando o seu rosto não mudou de expressão. — Não há resposta?

— Além de uau? — Ele questionou. Eu bati no ombro dele.

Eu estava rindo quando ele me beijou de novo, moldando os lábios com a curva do meu sorriso. A mão de Edward nas minhas costas me levou ao fundo do corredor para as escadas. Iríamos lá para cima? Eu me perguntava. Quando segurou o meu queixo em suas mãos, estávamos a alguns passos do meu quarto.

Ele se afastou e passou a mão pelo meu rosto. — Foi uma longa noite. Hora de você ir para a cama.

Esperei a pequena voz em minha cabeça começar a criar desculpas do porque eu não poderia fazer sexo com Edward. Eu mal o conhecia. Meu quarto estava um desastre. Eu fui pega em uma investigação de assassinato. Eu não tinha raspado as pernas. E eu descobri que não me importava com nada disso. Inclinei minha cabeça e perguntei: — Irei sozinha?

— Esta noite. — Disse ele. — Você não está pronta. Eu vi dentro da sua cabeça, Bella. Na confusão adorável e complicada e, atrevo-me a ter esperança, pensamento criativo, você está com medo que façamos um sexo ruim e que você nunca me verá novamente. E se você pensa assim, mesmo com minha habilidade considerável. — Ele fez uma pausa para que eu terminasse de rir. — Será ruim.

— Olha, Dave Chandler deixou-me no nono andar de pesquisa da biblioteca da nossa universidade sem minha calcinha depois que nós perdemos a nossa virgindade juntos. Ele nunca me ligou de novo e realmente virava as costas e caminhava na direção oposta quando me via no campus. A menos que você pense em fazer isso, eu não acho que vamos ter um problema.

O rosto de Edward ficou em branco. Acenei minha mão na frente dele, os olhos fixos. — Edward?

Sacudiu-se de volta ao presente. — Desculpe, mas algo estranho aconteceu no interior da minha cabeça quando você disse a palavra calcinha: uma vontade esmagadora de matar esse Dave Chandler combinado com uma perda simultânea de sangue no cérebro.

Eu ri. E sim, eu perdi minha virgindade em uma biblioteca. Parecia uma boa ideia na época. Dave e eu éramos estagiários da biblioteca, e tivemos generosos quarenta e cinco minutos de pausa para o jantar. Descobri que a seção de folclore russo oferecia uma abundante privacidade (sério, nunca ninguém ia para lá), as prateleiras deixaram hematomas muito estranhos nas costas. Lição aprendida.

Edward vestiu seu casaco e puxou-me para perto. — Quando estiver pronta, vou ser o primeiro a correr para o quarto, tirando minha roupa e cantando "Aleluia" com toda força dos meus pulmões.

— Essa é uma interessante mistura de imagens.

Edward brincou com a barra da minha blusa, fazendo cócegas na pele logo em cima do botão da minha calça. — Além disso, quando eu a levar para a cama, vamos ficar lá por um longo, longo tempo. Eu não quero que o sol nos interrompa, o que aconteceria em poucas horas.

_Ele disse horas? _

Edward beijou a minha boca frouxa e perguntou: — Não há resposta?

— Uau?

**OoOoOoO**

Jane apareceu e vai voltar mais algumas vezes.

Alguém morreu com o Edward falando que ela era dele?

E os unicórnios?

Deixem reviews e quem sabe consigam uma horinha com o nosso Sire ú.ú

REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11 .

_Enquanto a maioria dos vampiros desenvolve habilidades especiais, alguns não o fazem. Se você cruzar com vampiros que não têm dons, não é sábio zombar deles. Eles ainda têm a força de vampiro._

_**Retirado de "O Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos".**_

A transmissão de informação vampírica de Hollow trabalha ainda mais rapidamente do que as linhas de fofoca humanas. Depois que a palavra sobre o meu tribunal super secreto com o Conselho saiu, as minhas noites foram subitamente preenchidas com chamadas e visitas dos meus novos camaradas do mundo dos mortos.

Emmett ligou, mas simplesmente deixou mensagens sujas no correio de voz. Vamos apenas dizer que se eu alguma vez precisar de uma massagem envolvendo óleo de canola e penas de marabu, estou garantida.

Irina ligou, mas a mensagem dela foi mais de variedade suja-suave de garota, em vez da simples e velha mensagem suja. — Bella, querida, me desculpa se a ligação estiver cortando, mas eu estou no meu carro, e você sabe como Bottoms é. É a Terra que as Torres de Celular Esqueceram. — A sua risada aguda vibrou o meu ouvido através do receptor. Mesmo do outro lado da sala e abafado pelo telefone, a cabeça de Fitz levantou com o som estridente.

— Está onde? — Bottoms eram áreas baixas da região de McClure perto do rio, principalmente pantanal e pastagens pantanosas, dificilmente o tipo de propriedade que iria interessar a agente imobiliária do topo vampírico de Hollow.

— Em Bottoms, querida, em Bottoms. Há uma pequena fazenda aqui que eu estou tentando agarrar. Apenas entre nós, os donos não sabem o quanto a propriedade vai valer em alguns anos. Então cabe a mim convencê-los a aposentar-se e me deixar tirar a propriedade das mãos deles para que eles possam mudar-se para a Flórida com os filhos.

Isso me pareceu como uma espécie de maldade, mas no grande espectro de maldade vampírica possível, provavelmente não tão mau assim.

— A razão porque liguei querida, além de verificar uma das últimas adições não-mortas de Hollow, é te convidar para a minha casa para uma das minhas famosas Mojito Mixer Monday*.

Quando o meu confuso silêncio zumbiu pela linha, Irina me informou que ela era anfitriã deste grupo de não-mortos de elite duas vezes por mês, misturando imitações de cocktails cubanos e reais vampiros profissionais. É uma oportunidade para os não-mortos locais fazerem conexões, encontrarem potenciais pets, e se estabelecerem na vida noturna de Hollow. Irina tinha uma lista de convidados rotativa que incluía uma mistura de novatos e vampiros de longa data. Eu apenas podia imaginar que o seu Rolodex* era um lugar escuro e assustador.

— Todo mundo te vai amar! Nós nunca tivemos uma bibliotecária na mistura antes. Vai ser tão interessante. E o Emmett Cheney vai estar lá. Ele é um amigo pessoal próximo. Ele mencionou que te conheceu na outra noite. Ele diz que tem uma grande personalidade!

— Isso não é como dizer que eu sou tão feia como um tronco em linguagem de homem?

— Vá lá docinho, temos que te tirar daí. Tem que socializar! — Ela persuadiu numa voz doce.

* Festa para socializar, ao que parece às segundas-feiras e onde é servido Mojito, que é um coquetel à base de rum branco originário de Cuba.

*A Rolodex é um dispositivo de arquivo giratório usado para armazenar informações de contactos.

Considerando que as minhas interações sociais com vampiros até agora tinham resultado num espancamento e numa intrusão cerebral, eu fiz o meu melhor para declinar educadamente. — Eu realmente aprecio o convite, mas festas de coquetel não é a minha coisa, Irina. Além disso, eu não tenho um emprego no momento, por isso socializar comigo seria provavelmente uma perda de tempo.

— Gostou da cesta de presente? — Irina perguntou docemente.

— Adorei. Eu tenho ensaiado escrever uma nota de agradecimento. — Eu disse, rangendo os dentes a bastante óbvia tática de forte-armamento social. Irina não era muito sutil lembrando-me como ela tinha feito algo de simpático para mim, e aqui estava eu sendo ruim, quando tudo o que ela me pedia era para ir a uma festa agradável. Esta era a maneira de as mulheres do Sul trabalharem, tudo pêssegos e creme misturados com arsênico.

— Oh, querida, não se preocupe com isso. Eu sei que não tem tido tempo. — Ela disse. — As primeiras semanas são tão agitadas. Trabalhando no teu horário de alimentação, nos regimes de dormir. Eu estou surpresa por estar tão bem como está.

Grrr.

— Tem certeeeeza que não consegue ir na Segunda? — Irina perguntou. — É apenas uma festinha. Eu só quero ver você fazendo novos amigos, isso é tudo.

— Vou pensar sobre isso. — Eu prometi.

— Eu vou te enviar um convite por e-mail. Vai adorar docinho. Adeuuss! — Ela deu uma risadinha antes de desligar.

Olhei para Fitz, que estava deitado de costas, lançando as orelhas para trás e para frente sobre os olhos. Não pela primeira vez, eu invejei a simplicidade da sua vida.

— Como exatamente é que ela sabe o meu endereço de e-mail?

Rosalie quebrou a nossa proibição de contato e ligou. O questionamento do Conselho para ela foi muito mais amigável que o meu, por sinal. Jane até pagou pelas panquecas de Rosalie. Quando alguém é um elo na tua cadeia alimentar, você tende a ser mais educado com essa pessoa. Percebendo o meu tédio e angústia, Rosalie ofereceu-se para desafiar a ira do Conselho e trazer um pouco de sangue de sobremesa e o seu filme de garotas favorito. Mas eu tinha me sentado para ver The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, uma vez nos meus dias pré-vampíricos. Eu considerei uma espécie de resolução pós-vida nunca sofrer isso novamente. Nós resolvemo-nos por sorvete (para ela) e Queen of the Damned* (para mim).

Nós tínhamos chegado à cena do concerto quando um dos clientes de Rosalie lhe mandou uma mensagem. Ele tinha sido atacado por vários "associados de negócios" briguentos fora do Dairy Queen e precisava de uma transfusão de emergência. Enquanto ela deslizava nas suas sandálias pretas e engolia alguns suplementos de ferro, Rosalie admitiu que uma fraca vida social era um risco para providenciadores de sangue.

E a minha desculpa era qual, exatamente?

Eu fiz uma boa utilização do meu tempo livre. Fiz um grande esforço para ler cada página do Guia para os Recentemente Não-Mortos, duas vezes. Eu fiz arranjos com uma empresa que vendia e entregava sangue sintético em massa, então eu não teria que correr para o Wal-Mart a cada semana. Eu experimentei com várias misturas de sangue falso que dariam alguma variedade à minha dieta. Houve alguns pontos brilhantes, mas era geralmente uma progressão de entretenimento e fracassos espetaculares. Vamos apenas dizer que suco de tomate, Tabaco, e sangue não devem ser misturados. Bleh.

* No Brasil, A Rainha dos Condenados é um filme de terror estadunidense de 2002, produto de uma adaptação cinematográfica do terceiro volume das Crônicas Vampirescas da escritora *diva* Anne

Eu até procurei exercícios de meditação para tentar encontrar maneiras de concentrar a minha energia e aproveitar o meu chi* e todas essas coisas. Tudo bem, então eu provavelmente não o levei tão seriamente como deveria. Mas eu descobri que posso me suportar com a cabeça por longos períodos de tempo. Eu passei muito do meu tempo com a Tia Marie ou me esquivando da Tia Marie. Agora que eu estava ciente da sua presença, ela sentia-se à vontade para mover objetos e seguir-me para qualquer lugar da casa. Sentidos não-mortos ou não, eu ainda tenho sustos quando alguém aparece atrás de mim no chuveiro de repente. Nós tivemos uma longa conversa sobre limites e a disponibilidade de ritos de exorcismo na Internet.

Num tom mais assustador, e apesar de muito sutilmente, algumas vezes, pareceu-me sentir alguém vigiando a casa. Se eu ficasse parada o suficiente, eu podia sentir alguém na borda da floresta, e a presença era francamente chocante. Quando eu cheguei ao quintal, quem quer que fosse tinha desaparecido.

Uma noite, eu estava lendo, e pensei ver uma forma escura mover-se do lado de fora da minha janela da sala. Eu imediatamente recorri aos instintos de mulher sozinha assustada e corri para o telefone. Eu tinha marcado nove e um quando percebi, "Hey, eu tenho super poderes", e corri para a porta traseira. O cheiro era fraco, amargo e de alguma forma vegetal, como aspargos ruins. Isto vai soar estranho, mas cheirava a ganância. Eu arquivei isso sob o título de "Novos pensamentos esquisitos de Bella" enquanto procurava no jardim por intrusos avarentos. Eu segui o cheiro até a beira das árvores que delimitavam o meu quintal. Quem quer que estivesse lá, já tinha ido. Eu tinha que começar a correr mais rápido. Isto foi embaraçoso.

*Energia vital nas filosofias orientais.

Passei o resto da noite na varanda com um rifle antigo de caça da coleção do vovô Early, apenas esperando que quem quer que fosse aparecesse outra vez. Eu sei como dar um tiro? Não, mas sempre havia a hipótese de eu golpear o intruso com o rifle ou talvez jogar uma bala para ele. Além disso, era muito mais seguro do que deixar o Fitz solto para fazer patrulha procurando invasores. Eu não podia arriscar que o meu visitante misterioso o machucasse. E ainda, da última vez que eu fiz isso, eu perdi o Fitz por cerca de duas semanas.

Jacob finalmente veio para uma visita enquanto eu estava instalando as minhas novas luzes de segurança maravilhosas. Ele assistia com admiração como eu habilmente me equilibrava com um pé numa escada de mão vacilante, entregando-me as ferramentas erradas e fazendo piadas sobre a probabilidade de eu me eletrocutar novamente. (O seu palpite: 97 por cento. Ele queria deixar algum espaço para a possibilidade de eu cair da escada enquanto me eletrocutava.) Mas ele era muito evasivo e deu vagas desculpas por não me ver mais nas últimas semanas. Ele não me falou sobre a garota que ele estava namorando, e considerando o tempo que passou desde que o Jake teve um encontro, isto valia a pena contar... Ou, possivelmente, um letreiro. Eu tive que extrair a informação do seu cérebro.

Uma evolução surpreendente dos meus poderes fabulosos de vampiro foi eu ser capaz de formar um conjunto de imagens mentais enquanto Jacob falava comigo. O sinal era desigual na melhor das hipóteses, como tentar ver pay-per view misturados. Houve um zumbido atrás da minha orelha, e de seguida uma imagem veio à minha mente. Jacob disse-me que passou a noite de sexta lendo a bíblia para a avó. Eu vi-o num restaurante italiano com uma garota incrivelmente bonita, com cabelo castanho liso e olhos amendoados. Ela estava rindo, realmente rindo, de algo que Jake estava dizendo. E eu podia detectar que não havia embriaguez ou algum defeito mental nela, por isso eu apenas podia assumir que ela sabia que o estava namorando. Na minha visão, ele procurou a mão dela e derrubou um copo de água.

Depois a imagem desapareceu.

— Então. — Eu sentei-me no topo da escada, cruzei os braços, e dei-lhe um sorriso.

— Como está a sua avó?

— Bem. — Jake suspirou. — Tornar o meu avô lentamente insano dá-lhe uma razão para viver. A minha mãe, por outro lado, está se concentrando em me deixar insano... O que não é tão divertido.

— Ainda quer saber quando nós vamos casar huh? — Eu perguntei. Jake fez uma expressão miserável. Ginger Black nunca tinha deixado essas imagens de eu e Jacob brincando de casinha quando éramos pequenos. Ok, eu obrigando Jacob a brincar de casinhas quando éramos pequenos. Ela convenceu-se a muito tempo atrás que não importa o quanto nós protestamos ou namoramos outras pessoas, nós iríamos eventualmente ver as coisas da maneira dela e dar-lhe a nora e os netos que ela sempre quis.

— Na verdade, ela decidiu que está aborrecida contigo por não seguir o conselho profissional dela.

— Ela deu-me uma franja levantada. Eu parecia como um evangelista de TV. — Eu gritei, saltando para baixo do meu poleiro e dando às luzes recém instaladas um teste. Jacob estremeceu com a inundação repentina de luz.

— Bem, já que você a jogou de lado tão fria e insensivelmente como sua cosmetologista pessoal, ela decidiu que você não é digna do nome Black, e que eu devia casar com Hannah Jo Butler. Hannah Jo com prazer deixa mamãe lhe fazer permanentes que a fazem parecer como um poodle eletrocutado.

— Bem, graças a Deus que você tem alguém para fazer essas decisões por ti. — Eu brinquei conforme me sentava num degrau da varanda.

— Eu implorei a Deus por um irmão, uma irmã com um olho preguiçoso*, qualquer coisa para distraí-la, mas não. Eu tinha que ser o único filho no radar da minha mãe. Hannah Jo continua aparecendo em minha casa com tortas, dizendo que a minha mãe a mandou lá. Ela tem estado no jantar de domingo toda semana pelos últimos dois meses. Mamãe está fazendo uma meia de Natal com o nome dela.

— O que aconteceu à minha meia?

— Ela rasgou a etiqueta com o teu nome e está colando com cola quente o de Hannah Jo no teu lugar. — Jake admitiu.

— Bem, boa sorte para os dois. — Resmunguei.

— Desculpa por não ter ligado nos últimos dias. Eu perdi o meu celular.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. — E não foi capaz de encontrar o telefone fixo, também?

* Ambliopia ou olho preguiçoso é uma disfunção oftálmica caracterizada pela redução ou perda da visão num dos olhos, ou mais raramente em ambos, sem que o olho afectado mostre qualquer anomalia estrutural.

Hm, não. — Ele riu nervosamente. — Eu acho que isso significa que é tempo para a limpeza de Primavera.

— É Setembro, Jake.

Jacob olhou para baixo e para a esquerda, um sinal claro de mentira, e outra imagem apareceu. O Jacob estava levando esta garota à porta de um perfeitamente conservado trailer. Ele obviamente queria beijá-la e inclinou-se cerca de vinte graus para ela, mas hesitou e recuou. Então, a garota agarrou-o e apertou-o num completo selar de lábios.

Eu não pude evitar sentir uma pontada de inveja. Eu não tenho sentimentos ardentes e macios por Jake. Mas eu estou habituada a ser a única mulher abaixo dos cinquenta na vida dele. Também, aqui estão duas jovens e vitais pessoas iniciando o que poderia ser um futuro brilhante em conjunto. Eles poderiam casar; ter filhos, envelhecer juntos. Eu não poderia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu estava atolada nas profundezas da autopiedade e da melancolia geral quando a imagem mudou novamente. No meio da (fictícia) descrição de Jacob de um domingo passado com os pais, eu vi Jacob tentando chegar à segunda base.

— Ew! — Eu gritei, tentando em vão limpar a imagem pela minha testa.

— Não é tão ruim. — Ele insistiu. — É melhor desde que papai parou de beber vinho caseiro.

— Não, seu grande mentiroso, ew para a imagem da tua ação-por-baixo-da-camisola! — Eu gritei. — Você esteve fora com uma garota este fim-de-semana. Eu vi a coisa toda na minha cabeça.

— Você leu a minha mente? — Ele exclamou. — Isso é tão... Bem, é extremamente legal. Mas eu não acho que estou confortável contigo sabendo o que se passa na minha cabeça.

— Ninguém está confortável sabendo o que se passa na tua cabeça. — Eu bufei. — Eu não tinha intenção de invadir a sua privacidade mental. De verdade. Eu sinto muito. Mas porque mentiu para mim, Jake? Eu estou feliz por estar saindo com alguém. Sério. Ela é legal? Qual é o seu nome? De onde ela veio? Como ela é? Vai responder às minhas perguntas ou eu tenho que te bater com um pau até os deliciosos doces surpresas caírem?

Jacob suspirou, esfregando as têmporas. — Eu não quero que isso seja estranho.

— Eu não posso dar garantias, mas vamos tentar.

— Bells, eu tenho ido a reuniões, e elas têm sido realmente úteis.

— Tudo bem, então. — Isso era novidade. Além do ocasional excesso em refrigeradores de vinho, Jake nunca teve o que eu veria como um problema com bebida. E depois de ver o que conduzir um laboratório de metanfetaminas fez aos seus primos, ele nunca tocou em drogas. — Quer dizer, como, terapia?

— É mais como um grupo de apoio para pessoas que estão lidando com estilos de vida alternativos.

— Oh. — Pensei durante um segundo antes que me atingisse. — Ohhhh.

Como eu poderia ter sido tão cega? Eu tenho sido amiga de Jake por vinte anos. Porque eu nunca tinha notado a falta de uma namorada a longo termo? Os sentimentos conflituosos dele com o pai? A sua estranha obsessão por Russell Crowe? Ele era a única pessoa no estado de Kentucky que realmente viu o filme A Good Year.

Eu joguei os braços ao redor de Jake e abracei-o apertado. Era a primeira vez que eu o tocava desde a transformação em que ele não tinha endurecido a coluna e ficado todo estranho. — Oh, Jake, porque não me disse?

Pausa estranha entre o abraçar. — Eu acabei de dizer.

— Você podia ter me dito anos atrás. Eu teria te aceitado, não importa o quê. Não teria mudado nada. Eu te amo.

Pausa estranha. — Aceitado o quê?

— Você sendo, você sabe... — Eu disse, tentando encontrar a maneira mais sensível de lidar com essa mudança de vida sem ser com milhões de cruzes pendurando à volta do meu pescoço e esfaqueando-o. Eu tento aprender com os nossos erros. — Mas então e a ruiva? Espera, ela é um ele? Porque, se é, ela é bastante convincente.

Jake fez um som entre as linhas de - Wrock! — E então - o quê? Não!

Bem, agora eu estava confusa. — Quer dizer, você não é gay?

— Não! Porque você pensaria isso? — Ele gritou.

— Você disse estilos de vida alternativos.

— Não, o teu estilo de vida alternativo, sua estúpida. — Ele resmungou, acenando na direção geral da minha cabeça, o que eu penso que significava as minhas presas. Ou talvez o meu cérebro; algumas vezes ele interferia com a forma como eu vivia a minha vida. — Bella, eu juntei-me a um grupo chamado Amigos e Família dos Não-Mortos. É um grupo de apoio para pessoas cujos entes queridos foram transformados em vampiros. Nós encontramo-nos toda semana e falamos sobre como lidar com os nossos sentimentos sobre a vida nova de vocês. Você sabe; estarmos inseguros acerca da nossa segurança perto de vocês. Fazer vocês se sentirem bem vindos nas nossas vidas e nas nossas casas. Coisas assim.

Eu olhei para ele. — Porque não me disse simplesmente isso?

— Eu não queria que sentisse que eu estava tão perturbado com a tua mudança que tive que procurar ajuda psicológica apesar de, bem, na verdade eu procurei. — ele disse. — Mas tem sido ótimo. Não há muitas pessoas que compreendam como é passar por isto. Ajuda falar sobre isso. Eu acho que devia vir comigo algum dia. Pode te ajudar a falar com os teus pais.

— Hmm, eu não sei se estou pronta para algo tão público.

— É anônimo. — Ele insistiu. — É muito parecido com AA, sem a parte da bebida. Uma das regras é que não pode falar sobre o que é dito nas reuniões ou sobre quem está lá.

— Isto é Hollow, Jake. Doze passos de confidencialidade não significam nada. Lembra daquela vez que Flossie Beecher começou um grupo anônimo de viciados em sexo e acabou tendo que trocar o número de telefone?

— Ninguém vai saber que está lá porque é um vampiro. — Ele disse. — Você podia estar lá apenas porque alguém que conhece foi transformado em vampiro.

— Se eu for a uma dessas reuniões, eu posso conhecer a morena misteriosa? — Eu perguntei.

— Na verdade, foi lá onde eu conheci a morena misteriosa. — Ele disse, sorrindo. — Ela pertence ao grupo. O seu nome é Leah.

Havia um tom na sua voz que eu não tinha ouvido antes: carinho, orgulho. Jacob estava falando como um homem apaixonado. Isso não pressagiava nada de bom. Mulheres normalmente não respondem favoravelmente se os seus namorados tenham melhores amigas do sexo feminino. Muito em breve, Jake acabaria com as nossas noites de filmes para sair com Leah e os outros "amigos do casal". O nosso código de piadas internas seria quebrado por uma mulher que insistiria em saber sobre o que diabo nós estávamos falando. Eu iria ser lentamente eliminada até que eu seria aquela garota com quem o Jacob costumava sair antes de "crescer".

Eu sorri alegremente. — Bem, agora eu acho que tenho que ir.

**OoOoOoO**

Estou ficando realmente triste com a falta de reviews. Não estão gostando?


End file.
